Dangereuses Liaisons
by Butterflyellow
Summary: Republication encore:D Quand un Kuro un peu nympho et une Tomoyo trop mégalo font un pari sur un blondinet un peu trop beau... Adaptation du roman éponyme ! KuroXFye of curse ...
1. Prologue

**Hum hum, voila donc Dangereuses Liaisons de nouveau en ligne (purée qu'est-ce qu'elle nous saoule à remettre sur ce site toutes ces histoires ressorties des placards !!)**

**Bref toute lapidation mise à part, j'ai également laissé les RaR , elles datent certes, mais je ne tenais pas à enlever là les remerciements que j'adressais sincèrement aux auteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires vraiment chaleureux … ! Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont dit à quel point ils ont aimé cette fic ca a vraiment été super pour moi ! **

**Bonne (re)lecture donc ! :p**

* * *

**Titre: Dangereuses liaisons **

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Disclamer: La trame originale quoique un peu modifiée par mon cerveau malade appartient à ce cher Laclos et à son oeuvre "Les liaisons dangereuses". Quant aux personnages, tous sans exeption appartienent aux Clamp ! ( du moins jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles ...)**

**P'tite note: CA Y EEEEEEEEEST ! Je publie enfin ce texte qui m'a pris (on ne dirait pas comme ça ...) trois long mois de ma vie (ramené à l'échelle d'une minute ça doit pas valoir plus qu'un dixième de seconde mais bon!). Je m'étais bien jurée de ne la publier qu'une fois ACHEVEE parce que j'ai trop tendance à jamais finir mes histoires à m'attirer une horde de mécontents, c'est pas bon pour ma santé ! **

**Déja si vous êtes là à lire ces lignes je vous REMERCIE car mon résumé était extrêmement pourri T-T . Enfin voila ma troisième fanfic Tsubasa et première longue fic à chapitres FINIE (je précise car c'est tellement nouveau °o° ) j'en suis à la fois fière et honteuse tellement c'est pas le genre d'histoire que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, reste plus qu'à savoir ce que vous en penserez ! (vu que j'ai pas du tout écrit les chapitres dans l'ordre, et plus au grès de mes humeurs, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de coquilles -.-)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

Prologue

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, Kurogané? »

Le regard aussi noir que ses mèches relevées en chignon, assise de façon aussi solennelle que majestueuse sur le grand siège de la Salle Impériale, la prêtresse Tomoyo aurait presque pu effrayer le ninja si elle n'affichait pas un sourire candide et enfantin, qui la définissait si bien.

« Mouais, vaguement ... »maugréa l'accusé, un genou à terre devant le trône, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, à la manière d'un enfant qui attend la punition de sa mère.

« Je sais bien que tu es en pleine adolescence, à 19 ans, ton corps et ton état d'esprit sont en train de changer ... [ pour le texte intégral, cf. les intervenantes baratineuses du collège sur la puberté.]... et je comprends que tu te mettes à éprouver une certaine attirance pour le sexe opposé ... [cf. les intervenantes radoteuses du lycée sur la sexualité]... Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a une différence entre courtiser une jeune fille sous la lune de printemps et s'envoyer en l'air de droite à gauche 36 jours par mois ! »

Kurogané baissa encore plus les yeux, fixant avec attention les nervures du plancher, comme si elles devenaient soudain la chose la plus captivante sur terre ...

« J'vois pas le problème, bougonna-t-il rapidement comme si cette phrase allait attiser sur lui la foudre divine. C'est normal d'aimer les filles séduisantes avec leurs les corps bien en formes. Il faut savoir les caresser, les embrasser, les prendre, les faire crier, ça c'est un art et ne sont-elles pas là pour ça? Si je les jette, c'est juste parce qu'après elles deviennent vide et fade, et ... qu'est ce qu'elles sont collantes!

_ Mon petit ... (oui oui, pour certaine, 1m79 c'est petit) le problème c'est que à l'heure qu'il est, Sôma et moi sommes les seules de tout le royaume que tes ardeurs ont épargnées, et il ...

_ Justement à ce propos ... » Toussota Kurogané.

Tomoyo le dévisagea un instant, laissa le silence emplir la salle, puis rectifia:

« Bon, JE suis la seule que tes ardeurs ont épargnées.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas fait revenir pour y remédier quand même? »

Tomoyo pris cette remarque plus qu'outrageante avec dignité et un sourire à lui en fendre les joues, avant de répondre -trop - sereinement:

« Il est temps de calmer le jeu, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ De toute façon, à n'importe quel moment, si je veux quitter la région pour chercher des jeunes filles à croquer, je vois pas en quoi vous pourrez m'en empêcher ...

_ J'ai bien compris qu'il été impossible de les éloigner de TOI, Kurogané.

_ Qu'avez vous donc prévu? Lança-t-il sur un ton entre le défi et l'inquiétude.

_J'ai décidé de T'éloigner d'elles. »

La princesse pointa son doigt en direction de Kurogané qui se sentit aussitôt comme aspiré dans le sol, s'enfonçant inévitablement à travers le plancher comme dans du caramel mou ...

« Qu'est-ce que ... !?TOMOYO!!

_Je vais t'envoyer faire un sera comme une colonie de vacances ... ou un séjour de redressement, vois ça comme tu veux.

_ Mais je REFUSE de partir !!! hurla le ninja qui tentait en vain de lutter contre les tentacules animées sorties du parquet qui venaient de saisir ses poignets.

_ Vois-tu je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne t'ennuieras pas au contraire. Tu fera de nombreuse rencontre, aussi désagréables que bénéfiques. Ton cœur va évoluer, s'attendrir, se blesser, souffrir ... aimer.

Alors qu'à présent son corps était prisonnier du maléfice et qu'il hissait son menton pour garder sa tête hors de portée, il vit les yeux de la prêtresse briller à ce mot .

« C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE? ARRETE !JE REVIENS QUAND DE TON VOYAGE A LA CON?!

_ Tu ne pourras pas rentrer au Japon avant que tu aies trouvé le véritable amour.

_ Le véritable ... QUOÂÂÂ?? Mais J'HALUCINE! C'est quoi cet ultimatum de fillette !! C'est ça ton plan, me changer en gentilhomme dégoulinant de répliques ringardes à mourir et sucrées à souhait?!

_ Bon voyage! »

Il voulu lancer une réplique venimeuse à la figure de la comploteuse, mais il avait déjà disparu avec comme dernière vision la femme qu'il espérait bientôt pouvoir étrangler de ses propres mains ...

* * *

_Ouais bon jusque là pas de grand rapport avec l'histoire je sais ..._

_C'est le but des prologues :p_


	2. Pari

**Titre: Dangereuses Liaisons **

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Disclamer: Le scénario de tordu appartient à Laclos et à son œuvre Les Liaisons Dangereuses, bien que j'y ai modifié quelques détails, comme les personnages ... qui sont à Clamp évidemment! **

**Ah mon Dieu j'y crois pas ! Je m'étais promis de poster la suite assez vite pour suivre ce prologue hors sujet mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir en à peine une journée ... 6 REVIEWS ! Je suis trop contente :DDDDD!**

**MERCI BEAUCOUP à Sedinette-sama, la timbrée qui s'assume (et elle a bien raison, les timbrées en force ;-) )Talim 76, Nufy, Yuka, et nandra-chan ça m'a fait super plaisiiiiir T-T**

**Voila donc le début de cette histoire, j'espère que je ne décevrais personne !! Bonne lecture encore !!**

Chapitre 1: Pari 

Lorsque Kurogané repris conscience, il mit du temps à réaliser où il était. Son rêve paraissait tellement vrai ... réel qu'il se demandait s'il venait bien de se réveiller. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et peu à peu le brouillard qui embrumait son cerveau se dissipa. La vive lueur de l'aube qui filtrait à travers les volets laissait deviner un soleil éclatant. Sous les rayons découpés, il devina la forme d'un monticule de vêtements, qui n'était visiblement pas tous à lui ... Une légère étreinte autour de son bras le sortit définitivement de sa torpeur et il tourna la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux dorés d'une jeune fille au sourire éclatant. Ses longs cheveux cendrés éparpillés sur l'oreiller et ses pommettes rosées la rendaient adorablement mignonne et terriblement attirante. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Kurogané de marmonner un simple : « Salut » d'une voix pâteuse avant de se rallonger sur le matelas.

« Coucou Kuro-chan » susurra-t-elle en s'approchant et lui mordillant l'oreille. Kurogané grogna en repoussant l'attouchement d'un haussement d'épaule, puis se redressa en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Tu es fâché? Fit la jeune fille d'une voix calme. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve? »

De quoi? En quoi ça la concernait? Oh, non, voilà que ça commençait ... d'abord ça puis ensuite ...

« Viens la que je te réconforte, mon Kuro- chou! » s'exclama-t-elle en soulevant la couverture, dévoilant son buste et sa poitrine aux rayons matinaux.

Voilà, ça finissait toujours comme ça. Toutes les mêmes. Attirantes au début, excitantes au lit ... et collantes le lendemain.

« T'as pas cours aujourd'hui? » lança le brun en enfilant son caleçon et son jean, sans la regarder.

« Si, mais c'est bon, je commence tard. Enfin ... (elle se redressa à son tour pour attraper sa robe tombée au pied du lit) ... il est tard! Je vais quand même devoir partir. »

Kurogané passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène par réflexe, en les désordonnant machinalement. Une bonne douche s'imposait gras comme ils étaient. Et même, pas question de garder sur lui le parfum de ... euh, c'était quoi son nom déjà?

« Kuro-chaaaan, s'exclama la jeune fille en enserrant la taille du brun de ses bras fins. J'ai passé une super soirée tu sais ... »

Kurogané se sentit presque vexé qu'elle ait pris la peine de mentionner cela: il venait se s'offrir à elle une nuit entière, alors comment aurait-il pu en être autrement?

« Allez file » maugréa-t-il d'une façon un peu sauvage qui ne sembla pas ébranler son invitée.

Elle rattacha ses longs cheveux en une tresse fluide qui chatouillait ses reins et attrapa son sac avant de sautiller allègrement vers la porte de l'appartement de Kurogané.

« On se refera ça ... dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure. Laisse moi ton numéro! »

« Pas la peine. » lâcha-t-il en claquant la porte au nez de cette dernière.

Un long soupir suivi de quelques secondes était la vérification nécessaire pour savoir si celle qui venait d'être sa 24 ème ex du semestre allait tenter une entrée de force entre injures et sanglots.

Les images de son rêve lui revenaient à l'esprit à un rythme si violent et irrégulier qu'elles lui fourguaient un atroce mal de crâne. Il avait même été incapable d'envoyer bouler son invité avec la classe et la détermination égales à celles dont il avait usé pour la faire venir ici. C'est pour dire s'il avait été déstabilisé! Mais c'était la faute à ce songe, cette prêtresse, ce visage et ses yeux, sa voix et son rire, ce regard sombre et malicieux brillant derrière un large sourire…

RAH! Il entreprit vite de se rafraîchir le corps et l'esprit pour se réveiller le plus vite possible, lorsque des coups nets et espacés résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée. Le grand brun serra les poings à s'en exploser les jointures pour y canaliser son agacement et son impatience, puis retourna d'un pas lourd vers celle ci qu'il ouvrit promptement, affichant son air désolé et séduisant avant de murmurer:

"Désolé ma belle, mais si t'as…"

Il s'arrêta net, dévisageant lentement la jeune fille brune qui se tenait sur le perron. Petite jupe plissée, chemisier repassé, deux tresses ébènes sur les côtés, manquait plus que le chaperon et les souliers vernis pour que Kurogané passe pour le loup glouton et sauvage…

"Salut mon chou!" annonça-t-elle avant de le pousser d'un revers de la main pour qu'elle puisse accéder à l'appartement.

Comme s'il avait été de chiffon, le jeune homme se laissa écarter avant de trouver ses mots:

« Tomoyo… qu'est-ce que tu fous là?? »

Elle pénétra dans l'antre de son hôte, examinant tel un panorama l'espace clos envahi par la pénombre et l'odeur de renfermé encore prisonniers des volets avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, dévoilant une dentition qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle de toutes les actrices de pub de dentifrice.

« J'ai croisé une pauvre jeune fille complètement larmoyante dans les escaliers. Elle était à toi?

_ T'as pas répondu à ma question.

_ C'était pas Primera, du groupe de la chorale des étudiants? »

Ah, voilà, c'était Primera son nom… Bon, pas mémorable. Comme cette nuit en fait.

« Alors, fit Kurogané, abandonnant définitivement toute tentative d'obtenir une réponse claire et succincte de la part de la jeune fille. Café? Bière? »

Il ouvrit les volets baignant alors la pièce dans la lumière vive et éblouissante qui s'opposait aux températures fraîches de la fin de l'hiver.

« Un soda merci. »

La brunette s'était déjà levée et servie dans le frigo de la cuisine, tandis que Kurogané partit s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Bah voyons, il rêvait de Tomoyo, et la voilà qui débarquait le matin même dans son appart'! Il décida cependant de ne pas lui en parler, surtout que le dialogue de ce songe était quelque peu ... beurk, enfin, pas le genre de truc dont il avait envie de parler avec elle. Il retourna dans la petite cuisine et fixa la jeune fille qui sirotait tranquillement sa canette, avant de pivoter vers lui et de lancer d'une voix fluette:

« Taureau: Chance et audace sont de votre côté! Aujourd'hui est le jour idéal pour une grande entreprise qui vous tient à cœur. Les Vierges sont vos ennemis. »

Le brun tomba des nues:

« Tu squattes chez moi pour me raconter ton horoscope?

_ Tu veux le tiens aussi?

_ Rien à foutre, j'y crois pas à cette …

_ "Sagittaire: aujourd'hui sera le point de départ d'un projet qui vous apportera bien plus que vous ne l'escomptiez! Les Gémeaux seront vos alliés."

_ … merde commerciale . Et puis je connais pas de Gémeaux. »

Tomoyo ne cacha pas son éclat de rire moqueur.

« Qui sait, parmi les 75 filles avec lesquelles tu as couché y'avait p'être 9 ou 10 Gémeaux! Elle est quoi d'ailleurs Primera?

_ Bon, accouche, on va pas y passer toute la journée. J'ai mon entraînement ce matin, et j'ai des trucs importants à faire. Va pas croire que je vais rester charmé à attendre ta météo.

_ Ho ça va. » fit Tomoyo feignant la contrariété.

Elle avala trois gorgée de sa boisson avant de demander:

« Connais-tu Shaolan Reed? »

Kurogané tressailli légèrement. Depuis son entrée à la fac, il ne traînait pas avec beaucoup de gens. (exceptée les 95-45-85). Seules trois personnes avaient réussi à briser sa misanthropie. Shaolan, étudiant dans la même discipline que lui et redoutable combattant durant leurs entraînements de Kendo, en faisait partie. Et le brun ne mis pas en doute la possibilité que Tomoyo n'ignorait en rien cette fréquentation.

« Pourquoi? »

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine.

« Il me plaît bien! Il a du charme. Je sortirai bien avec lui pour mon anniversaire. Un cadeau de passage à la majorité !

_ C'est dans cinq semaines ....

_ Ouais. Merci de t'en souvenir.

_ Il a déjà une copine. »

Seconde personne à qui Kurogané donnait le droit de lui adresser la parole. Puisqu'elle collait toujours Shaolan.

« Sakura Clow? La rouquine niaise au possible qui le suit comme un chien? Ca ne sera pas un problème.

_ Et je vois pas en quoi cette histoire me concerne. »

Tomoyo se redressa et fixa le regard brûlant de Kurogané, comme on dévisage un demeuré qui ne comprend pas l'évidence même écrite en lettres flashy et clignotantes étalées devant ses yeux.

« Sakura est vierge.

_ L'ennemi de ton horoscope ou des relations sexuelles?"

Cette remarque déplacée mais bien lancée ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la brune.

« Sakura ne doit pas être considérée comme une rivale mais comme un obstacle à ma grande entreprise.

_ La jalousie ne sied pas à ton teint.

_ Kurogané... si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je penserais que tu me dénigre ... « Être jalouse », c'est se comparer. Donc être jalouse d'une gosse immature, sans profondeur, idiote, crédule, et disgracieuse ... je vaux plus que ça! »

Tomoyo se releva doucement, et soutint le regard rougeoyant de son vis à vis.

« En fait, murmura-t-elle d'un air attendri. Je sais que... enfin, ce que tu éprouves pour moi. Depuis longtemps. Depuis le début.

_ Je n'ignorais pas que tu été au courant. »

La jeune fille dont les prunelles s'adoucissaient considérablement s'avança d'une allure faussement timide vers Kurogané.

« Franchement, parfois, je suis cruelle... Je m'amuse un peu, je te tente et te déçoit, t'attire et te repousse...

_ Quelle assertion superficielle... »

La jeune adolescente colla son corps contre celui du brun, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son cou. Kurogané frémit. Jamais les attouchements de Tomoyo n'avaient été si décidés, si sensuels...

« Mais si tu me rends ce service, je peux t'offrir une rémunération qui atteindra hautement tes espérances... »

Son visage se rapprocha du sien, alors que ses doigts fins courraient derrière la nuque forte et dorée. C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté, que le monde semblait dépendre de cette étreinte fragile, suspendu aux lèvres distantes, tremblant au rythme de la respiration retenue de ces deux survivants.

« Occupe toi de Sakura, je te la livre sur un plateau d'argent. Fait en ce que tu veux, courtise-la, drague-la, saute lui dessus, mais dépucelle la, je veux qu'elle s'éloigne de Shaolan de la façon la moins douce possible, que leur couple s'effrite comme de la terre sèche, se fende comme du verre ... qu'il devienne mien à temps pour ma journée. Après je te ferais tout ce que tu peux même pas imaginer mais s'il te plait, rends moi ce service. »

Les lèvres de Tomoyo embrassèrent le menton du grand brun qui, entre pétrification et abasourdissement saisi sa tentatrice par les épaules et la repoussa.

« Désolé, mais je vais refuser. »

Les grands yeux sombres de Tomoyo s'écarquillèrent et elle lâcha une plainte de surprise et de frustration:

« De quoi? Ais-je bien entendu?

_ Ce que tu me demande est beaucoup trop simple, je n'y vois aucun plaisir.

_ Le plaisir de coucher avec Sakura ou avec moi?

_ Ni l'une ni l'autre. En fait, j'ai un autre objectif pour le moment. Mais tu aurai pu le deviner, puisque tu a appris par coeur la page des divinations pour couillons. »

Tomoyo ne dis mot, mais fit mine d'écouter la suite tout en essayant de se calmer intérieurement.

« Raconte... »

Kurogané s'approcha du frigidaire pour se servir une boisson à son tour, et commença son explication.

« C'est bientôt la fin du semestre, et mes notes ne me permettent pas de passer en 3ème année.

_ Pas étonnant, puisque avec toi, il faudrait que ce soit le cul d'une étudiante qui te fasses cours pour que tu t'y intéresse.

_ Or jusque là, continua-t-il en ignorant la remarque (véridique?) de son amie, j'avais trouvé un échappatoire. Le dirlo était aussi naïf que balourd. Un bon vieux papy noyé dans sa candeur et son optimisme pour qui tous les étudiants sans exception étaient l'incarnation d'une société nouvelle et de l'innocence absolue. Bref, méga influençable, insouciant, et imprudent comme c'est pas possible. Tellement imprudent que la simple maîtrise de la touche majuscule d'un ordi était mille fois plus difficile que d'accéder à son poste de travail, d'où l'accès à tous les fichiers informatique allant de la bio des profs aux lettres de motivations, passant par les sujets de partiels ...

_ Je comprends mieux à présent comment tu as fait pour passer en seconde année alors qu'on pouvait compter ta moyenne sur les doigts d'une seule main ...

_ Tu sais ce qui s'est passé au début de cette année? La fac a été réorganisée, suite à l'hébergement des étudiants en Art qui attendent la rénovation de leur Ecole. Suite à cela, Papy Candide a décidé de laisser le nouveau siècle le rattraper et a tiré sa révérence, pour qu'un nouveau capitaine dirige ce navire de la jeunesse moderne sur les flots de la culture actuelle. Le nouveau directeur, Mr Ashura D. Flowright, 3 ème du nom et gêneur de première, est mon obstacle.

_ Tu vas devoir bosser pour mériter ton passage alors ! Se moqua Tomoyo, hilare.

_ Non mais franchement, crois tu que le projet auquel le Sagittaire que je suis dois œuvrer se rabaisserai à abandonner mes « activités » extrascolaires pour endosser la panoplie du bon intello reconverti? C'est plus que mal me connaître: c'est me sous-estimer! »

Tomoyo ne dit plus mot, accrochant soudain au discours de son ami comme s'il allait lui révéler le tirage d'Euro-millions.

« Pour toutes solutions, il y a un chemin, un accès. Une entrée. Figures toi que parmi ces envahisseurs bohème se trouve la progéniture de notre cher nouveau dirlo.

_ Ah... je devine la suite : et la pauvre petite adolescente se pris les pattes dans la grande toile de l'araignée que tu es avant de se faire dévorer...

_ Sauf que tu te trompes...

_ Plait-il?

_Le gosse de Mr Ashura est un garçon.

Gorgée manquée. Violent hoquet. Respiration étouffée. Eclat de rire incontrôlé. C'est ce à quoi Tomoyo fut victime la seconde suivante sous le regard neutre de Kurogané.

_ T'as donc déjà couché avec toutes les filles du campus pour maintenant t'occuper des garçons? Seigneur, calmez les ardeurs de notre cher nymphomane en chaleur !!

_ Tomoyo, il n'est nullement question de sexe dans cette affaire. »

Elle afficha une moue à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourra-t-il être intéressant, alors ... »

L'intéressé soupira en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine à côté de la jeune fille, toisant ses yeux sombres et ténébreux.

« Tomoyo, c'est ce pourquoi je refuse ton histoire avec Sakura. Je recherche plus subtil, plus grand. Une toute autre sorte de relation. Je vais m'approcher de ce garçon, nouer une amitié s'il le faut pour acquérir sa confiance. Cela risque d'être difficile, car il est aussi taciturne que moi: il semble se méfier et se distancer d'autrui comme d'une odeur inconnue et pestilentielle. Mais une victoire acquise avec ruse et effort n'est-elle pas plus jouissive qu'un met offert sur un plateau d'argent? »

La moue de Tomoyo s'accentua à en faire tomber ses commissures par terre.

« J'étais sur que tu comprendrais! S'exclama-t-il, moqueur.

_ Que compte tu faire ce garçon? »

Kurogané soupira.

« L'approcher, l'amadouer, l'apprivoiser. Profiter de la moindre occasion pour aller chez son père. Piquer un code d'accès ou les premiers sujets des examens du Juin. Puis le repousser, le jeter, l'humilier.

_ Le pauvre.

_ Ouah, tu respires la sincérité...

_ En effet: ça sera super! S'exclaffa-t-elle en levant sa canette. Trinquons à ce projet machiavélique ... impossible!

_ C'est un mot que j'aime à défier, tu le sais.

_ Ce garçon ne seras sûrement pas aussi niais et naïf que tu l'escomptes.

_ Parierais tu contre moi?

_ Pariions nous pour quoi?

Le regard profond que lui lança alors Kurogané en dit long sur le fond de sa pensée. Tomoyo soupira et se rapprocha encore de lui, collant presque son front contre le sien.

_ Et bien soit, si tu mènes ton projet à bien, si tu réussi tes partiels, si tu passes en 3ème année, si tu le fais souffrir, je pourrai t'offrir... ce que tu veux.

Kurogané réduisit l'espace qui les séparait et apposa furtivement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, avant d'aborder un sourire narquois:

« Cela fait deux fois ce matin que tu me tentes de trop près, ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Tomoyo.

_ Mon histoire ne t'intéresse donc pas, lança-t-elle primesautière.

_ Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

_Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester alors. »

Elle se redressa, le visage assombri puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tomoyo! »

Elle se retourna brusquement, le regard de braise soutenant le regard sombre.

« Tu sais que je ne compte pas perdre, dit-il. Alors garde en mémoire ta promesse et tâche de t' y tenir. Je n'aime pas les engagements faciles. »

Pour toute réponse, Tomoyo sortit de la pièce, laissant entendre le bruit net de la porte qui claque pour marquer la fin de ce premier acte.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ce début est pas trop ennuyeux, mais faut bien planter le décor! _

_Je tâcherai de publier la suite régulièrement, à bientôt donc !_


	3. Rencontre

**Titre: Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Disclamer: La trame de cette histoire appartient à ce pervers de Laclos et les personnages à ces sadique de Clamp et le reste ( c'est a dire les points et les paragraphes entre autre) à cette abrutie d'auteur ...**

**Bref en réponse rapide à ce que je disais en répondant aux reviews, le prologue n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'histoire, en fait si c'est lié, mais tout ça sera compréhensible à la fin, avec l'épilogue. (Je déborde de logique ces derniers temps ouh là!) Et donc cette histoire se passera dans un UA qui correspond un peu à notre 21eme siecle (oui j'avais essayé le 18 ème mais "Vicomte Kurogané" ça le faisait ... vraiment pas!! :p)**

**Retour de la blonde avec ce second chapitre ! Commencons par remercier mille fois toutes celles qui ont postés des reviews, ça m'as fait vraiment plaisir ! (elles déboulaient sur ma boite mail à une quantité folle, j'en revenait pas :D) Merci donc à Sedinette-sama, Anna Lawliet, la charmante timbrée qui s'assume toujours avec autant de courage, Camilo, Ochipepe, Noufy, Talim, nandra-chan, la grande Sanashiya ainsi que Yuka et Irissia 87 (aaah ce monde je suis trop gatée c'est pas vrai o.O)**

**J****'espère que ce second chapitre sera pas trop ... décevant vu que c'est un des premiers que j'ai écris il manque sûrement de style et de pertinence, bref voila , bonne lecture !!**

Chapitre 2: Rencontre

Lorsqu'en cette matinée de Mars, Kurogané foula le sol si longtemps évité de la faculté d'Ôto, le soleil était déjà très haut, se réfléchissant sur les façades blanches des nombreux bâtiments du campus.

Il se dirigeait vers le cours d'Histoire du Monde, le seul qui l'intéressait vraiment, pour être sincère. En fait, c'était sa passion pour le Japon, pays intriguant pour ses rites comme pour ses paysages, qui le maintenait dans cette voie où les études ne l'intéressait que trop guère, la licence d'Histoire s'étant révélée un nom aguicheur cachant en réalité des heures inutiles d'économie, d'anglais, et summum de l'ennui et de la trivialité suprême: de sociologie.

Lors du début d'année, il avait cru, comme tout les étudiants en Géographie, Langues ou Histoire de cette fac que les peintres, acteurs, dessinateurs néo-bohèmes bousculeraient leur quotidien en imposant de nouvelles matières plus profondes et abracadabrantesques, mais c'est à peine si leur présence avait fait la différence. Bon, bien sur, ils avaient été la meilleure attraction d'Ôto à eux seuls, car pas grand monde ici bas considérait les tags comme un Vinci ou saluait de façon théâtrale après s'être étalé dans le réfectoire, mais ils avaient été regroupés et isolés dans une aile au sud du campus, ne partageant avec les anciens étudiants que les cours magistraux barbants comme l'éco, les maths, l'anglais ... et la socio.

Ils se croisaient certes souvent dans les couloirs des clowns déguisés en étudiants, mais Kurogané n'avait jamais eu le temps de reconnaître un visage, et la première épreuve de cette histoire serait de trouver le fameux Flowright junior parmi ces paires de pantalon bouffant et touffes de rastas à la Marley ...

La seconde était bien sur « l'excuse ». Le sujet de la conversation, quoi. Et Kurogané se dit qu'il eut bien fait de répondre présent ce jour là car la réponse tomba du ciel et s'offrit à lui en 3000 exemplaires placardés sur toutes les portes.

« Les choses sérieuses commencent, les enfants. Comme vous avez pu le voir un peu partout dans le campus, dans moins de trois mois, vous devrez remettre votre rendu de spécialisation. »

Le directeur, après avoir réunis toute la promotion de seconde année dans l'amphithéâtre de conférence, résuma en ces quelques mots le baratin administratif des affiches collés dans le bahut.

« La 3ème année de votre licence est bien évidemment la plus importante. La matière que vous choisirez en option doit faire objet d'une motivation et d'un intérêt sans égal. C'est donc seul ou par binôme que vous avez, à partir d'aujourd'hui, 13 semaines pour préparer un dossier sur le thème de votre choix en rapport avec la matière optionnelle que vous demanderez en 3ème année. Les meilleurs seront acceptés, les autres changeront de spécialisation ou redoubleront. Il va de soit que ce rendu comptera pour 30% dans le résultat de vos partiels. »

Des exclamations de protestations et des cris d'effrois s'élevèrent de la foule: nombreux étaient les mécontents pour qui ce dossier rajoutait un monticule de travail, mais pour Kurogané, il était 30% d'une note assurée. En effet, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris à quel point il aimait s'investir quand un projet lui tenait à cœur, il s'apprêtait à rabrouer ceux qui le sous-estimaient. Non, le problème était les 70% restant ... qui ne le gênerait plus très longtemps si tout allait bien.

« A la fin de la semaine, vous vous inscrirez à l'administration avec votre ou vos noms, et un titre de sujet. Contactez vos professeurs principaux pour toutes autres questions. Bonne journée à tous. »

Un brouhaha assourdissant envahi la salle et les corps se mirent rapidement en mouvement, s'écoulant tel un torrent violent vers les issues de la salle. Alors que Kurogané restait assis à attendre la fin de ce ras de marré humain, il fixa de ses yeux rubis la silhouette grande et élégante de ce curieux personnage que leur directeur, aux cheveux et au regard sombre, mais aux traits étrangement doux et sereins.

Il vit alors s'avancer vers l'estrade un jeune homme qu'il reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir remarqué certains jours au réfectoire, solitairement attablé dans le fond de la salle chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il reconnut sans peine de loin le corps grand et menu, à la démarche sûre et légère, faisant voleter des cheveux d'un blond peu commun qui retombaient en mèches souples et désordonnées derrière sa nuque. Sa peau laiteuse et sa silhouette gracieuse lui donnait une allure d'irréalité, et Kurogané fut surpris de ne pas avoir était d'abord intrigué par son charme plutôt que par sa solitude. Il se sentit néanmoins un peu fasciné et jaloux par tant de beauté incarnée en un seul homme.

L'adolescent s'approcha du directeur, leurs lèvres remuèrent dans un discours éteint par la cohue des étudiants vidant la salle, puis, après que Mr Ashura ait ébouriffé la tignasse du jeune homme avec un sourire bienveillant, ils se séparèrent, l'un regagnant la foule et l'autre empruntant la sortie de secours derrière l'estrade.

« Kurogané? »

L'interpellé réagit à la voix féminine qui le tira de son observation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Allez, bouge! »

La jeune fille à la peau mate et l'allure garçonne aborda un sourire sévère lorsque Kurogané releva la tête et reconnu sa voisine et partenaire en TD.

« Du calme, Sôma, lança-t-il en se redressant pour la laisser passer. Le grand Kurogané va déplacer sa masse musculaire rien que pour toi! »

Elle lui répondit par un regard entre l'amusement et l'exaspération:

« Garde la en forme, histoire que j'ai quelque chose à frapper ce soir. »

Tout comme Shaolan, Sôma participait aux entraînements de Kendo dès qu'elle le pouvait. Cela lui permettait d'évacuer son perpétuel trop plein d'énergie qui faisait son caractère extraverti et franc, et d'entretenir son corps masculinisé par de larges épaules. Cela n'entachait en rien l'harmonie de ses traits fins et réguliers, et sa beauté sauvage venait tout aussi bien de sa peau halée que de ses grands yeux sombres envoûtants. Malgré cette description publicitaire et élogieuse, Sôma était bien la seule qui n'ait jamais attirée Kurogané. Trop masculine. Trop proche. Trop intime. Ils étaient plutôt sur la même longueur d'onde tout en supportant sans mal le caractère exécrable de l'autre. Si Kurogané avait eu une sœur, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit comme elle.

« Dis moi, Sôma, tu le connais le fils de Mr Flowright? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux si exagérément que Kurogané cru qu'ils allaient rouler hors de ses orbites.

« Tu sais, Kurogané, on voit que tu viens pas souvent en cours! Quand un ange tombe du ciel pour atterrir dans une fosse à purin, on le remarque forcément! »

Le brun se sentit un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir été le seul à remarquer sa beauté paranormale.

« A mon avis, ajouta-t-elle, taquine, vous devez vous ressembler. Tout aussi bien par votre misanthropie commune que par le nombre de filles que vous avez du faire pleurer! »

Une claque sur la tête stoppa sa soudaine hilarité tandis que Kurogané faussement offusqué descendit à son tour les gradins pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Nous réjouiras-tu de ta présence à midi? »L'apostropha-t-elle.

_Nous_ = Sakura, Shaolan et Sôma. N'allez pas croire que les S étaient choisis par Kurogané comme moyen mnémotechnique pour se rappeler à qui il adressait sincèrement la parole... Mais dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se retrouvaient autour de la pseudo nourriture du restaurant universitaire pour parler (parfois) , manger (si possible), ou simplement être ensemble. D'ailleurs le groupe des quatre japonais était déjà considéré comme un club à part entière par la plupart des autres étudiants.

« Non, j'ai quelques projets... »

Et avant que Sôma ait pu lancer une interrogation sur la question, il s'engouffra dans le couloir en direction du réfectoire.

oO°Oo

Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune blondinet mangeait seul à une table ronde isolée de la foule rassemblée au cœur de la vaste salle. Face à la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vague, il tapotait la table du revers de sa fourchette au rythme irrégulier de la chanson qui devait tourner dans le MP3 qu'il avait sur les oreilles. Ayant préparé sa technique d'approche, Kurogané se précipita d'un pas rapide, sous le regard étonné des rares étudiants qui tournèrent la tête à son passage, vers la table où le jeune homme restait imperturbablement concentré sur le plexiglas de la baie vitrée. Ce fut donc des yeux d'un azur incroyable et empreint d'une vive surprise qui l'accueillirent alors qu'il posa promptement son plateau en face de lui.

« Désolé, je te déranges? C'est que faut pas qu'elle me trouve, ça va faire toute la matinée que je la fuis, enfin, bref, je peux m'installer? »

Kurogané avait fait en sorte d'afficher le masque le plus adapté à la situation durant sa tirade, autrement dit sa gueule des mauvais jours, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

« Bah, vu que c'est déjà fait, je vais pas prendre la peine de te virer... »

Ouh là, dis avec un sourire si éclatant et des yeux pétillants de malice, le brun se demanda un instant si cette réplique était ironique ou non.

« Je te revaudrais ça. » murmura-t-il en tirant la chaise pour s'installer.

Par politesse, le blond avait retiré ses écouteurs avant de s'attaquer à son dessert, tandis que Kurogané observait avec une arrière pensée de dégoût les plats mis par inadvertance dans son plateau, soit purée à l'eau et semelle de steak ....

« Ouah, c'te tronche! Elle doit vraiment te faire peur la fille qui te cours après! »

Il releva la tête pour voir le visage rieur de son voisin qui s'était décidé – à sa grande satisfaction- d'entamer de son propre chef la conversation.

« Pff, tu dis ça comme si ça t'était jamais arrivé!

_N'importe quoi, je suis un gars tranquille moi, personne ne cours après moi jusque dans le réfectoire!

_ FYYYYYYYYYE !! »

Ce fut bien sur le moment que choisit cette charmante demoiselle aux cheveux blonds si long qu'elle devait s'y emmêler les pieds pour se ruer vers leur table et s'accroupir près des deux adolescents.

« Ha ... » fut la réponse peu enjouée de l'interpellé, se sachant observé par le regard narquois de son voisin qui mourrait d'envie de lancer une réplique cinglante à propos de sa précédente remarque ...

« T'étais à la réunion ce matin? » Lança-t-elle gaiement.

Le dénommé Fye la dévisagea comme s'il jaugeait une demeurée.

« Je sais que ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé, fit-elle insensible à ce regard exaspéré, mais je veux que tu changes d'avis à propose de ... moi. J'ai donc pensé que c'était l'occasion!

_ Pardon? Sursauta-t-il, par crainte de deviner où elle voulait en venir.

_ Ca te dit qu'on fasse équipe pour le dossier de spécialisation? »

Sa réplique eu l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le blond dont le visage se décomposa lentement. Malgré cela, la voix joyeuse de la jeune fille à la consonance hypocrite et un sourire trop large en barrage à cette réaction horrifiée rappela furtivement à Kurogané l'attitude de Tomoyo ...

Fye regarda le brun qui commençait à avoir l'impression de n'être qu'une arabesque sur papier peint, et il décela dans son regard ciel un appel à la rescousse.

« Ecoute, Tchii ..., articula-t-il sans lâcher Kurogané des yeux, je vais devoir refuser, je viens déjà de former mon binôme.

_Hein!? » Lâcha-t-elle, exclamation à laquelle Kurogané failli faire écho. Mais le regard du blond se fit plus appuyé, presque insistant, et Kurogané compris enfin son plan de sauvetage.

« Tu vois, dit-il en regardant cette fois son interlocutrice dans les yeux, je fais équipe avec ce jeune homme, navré que tu sois arrivé trop tard. »

Tchii dévisagea froidement Kurogané comme pour lire le mensonge sur son visage mais celui ci ajouta tout aussi froidement:

« Ouais je viens de lui proposer, alors va te chercher un autre Roméo… ou coiffeur. »

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira tristement, espérant sûrement attendrir ou faire culpabiliser Fye et se redressa, non sans effleurer son épaule au passage.

« Et bien .... à plus.... »

Le blond attendit qu'elle ne s'éloigne avant de laisser sa tête tomber lourdement dans son plateau, signe de total désespoir et d'extrême exaspération.

« Merci ... souffla-t-il en faisait voler sa frange.

_ Pas de quoi, ''Fye'' ... »

Le blond releva la tête.

« Désolé de t'avoir entraîné la dedans.

_ Bah va juste falloir assumer de m'avoir choisit comme coéquipier. »

Un éclair de surprise et de perplexité traversa les yeux azur.

« Ha, d'accord, fit-il penaud. C'est vrai que si je n'étais pas réellement avec toi, elle se poserait des questions. »

Kurogané se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse, toisant le jeune homme.

« Quelque chose de pose un problème? Je te rappelle que nous formons cette équipe sans mon consentement et uniquement, permet moi de te le mettre sur le dos, grâce à ton échappatoire.

_ Bah en fait ... t'es pas en option art, toi.

_ Cherchons un thème commun alors. Ca doit exister.

_ Mais notre rendu sera pas un peu ...

_ Ca me tente l'originalité.

Les sourcils de Fye se froncèrent dans une expression sérieuse.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, ce revirement, au contraire.

_ J'avais pas encore prévu de coéquipier.

_ Mais c'est vraiment pour fuir une fille que t'es venu à ma table?

_ Tu pensais que j'en avais principalement après les blondinets anorexiques?

_ Tu sais que je suis le fils du directeur.

_ Merci, je suis pas autiste quand même ! Qui ne le sait pas ici?! »

Kurogané préféra éviter de penser que lui l'ignorait il y a de cela une demi-heure lorsqu'un rire qui paraissait sincère illumina le visage de Fye, qui baissa immédiatement la tête pour le cacher.

« C'est quoi ton nom?

_ Suwa Kurogané. »

oO°Oo

S'étant attendu et préparé à tout, Kurogané ne s'était absolument pas imaginé si vite en partenariat avec sa proie. _God bless blondes ... _se disait-il en repensant à l'arrivée opportuniste de Tchii à leur table. Cependant, il savait Fye avait accepté en refoulant ses doutes et sa méfiance, et donc que cela n'hésiterait pas à refaire surface au moindre écart de comportement de sa part ...

Le lendemain donc, il ré endossa son visage amical et continua sa comédie en allant s'asseoir auprès du blond au cours d'économie. Ils discutèrent alors du thème qu'ils choisiraient, ce qui ne pris pas énormément de temps. Fye lui avait demandé son principal centre d'intérêt, et le brun avait annoncé sans hésiter sa curiosité pour l'histoire du Japon. Le regard bleuté s'était illuminé et il avait alors lâché : « Hokusai » dans un sourire plus éclatant que ceux que Tomoyo pouvait égaler... Il s'était ensuite animé d'un étrange enthousiasme en proposant l'étude plastique et historique d'une des plus célèbres des « 36 vues du mont Fuji ». Kurogané se demanda si l'étude d'une estampe pourrait mettre ses capacités d'analyses à réelle épreuve, mais il ne rechigna pas, trop heureux d'être tombé dans son domaine de prédilection.

Un entrain sans limite pris possession de Fye qui commença à prendre un nombres incalculables de directives, s'emballant à l'idée de toutes les problématiques qu'ils pourraient aborder, et heureusement il fut stoppé par la fin du cours magistral, car Kurogané cru bien qu'il allait perdre la boule avant même d'avoir vu le tableau ...

Il ne fallu pas moins de trois jours pour que le campus soit au courant de la création de ce binôme original. Le brun s'était vite rendu compte que les regards furtifs et les messes basses sur son passage n'étaient plus dus à sa silhouette sportive et sa musculature attirante, mais à la proximité qu'il entretenait avec le garçon le plus intriguant et convoité de la faculté... Cela l'agaçait dans un certain sens, n'être le centre d'intérêt que à cause de son coéquipier, sa fierté en prenait un coup. Mais d'un autre côté, il était assez réjouit: le fait que cette relation soit connue de tous devenait une preuve de l'enclenchement de son engrenage ...

_A suivre... _

* * *

_Voila Fye débarque ! Enfin, faut savoir se faire désirer, non? Et puis c'est pas mieux d'avoir attendu si longtemps ? (excuse pour se donner un genre T-T) Bref sinon c'est à peut près le seul qui conserve son caractère. Quant à cette Sôma, elle a la réplique, la classe, le style, elle me plait trooop (in love ...) Mais bon je pense pas que cette pub me fasse avoir plus de reviews, au contraire... _

_Voila j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce qu'il y a rien de mieux que de rendre des fans de Tsubasa heureux! (ouh là, la phrase qui tue je vais m'arreter là sinon je vais vous faire fuir...)_

_A bientôt donc ! :D_


	4. Antre

**Titre: Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Disclamer: Le scénario original ainsi que les persos marginaux qui le peuple ne sont pas à moi ... l'auteur frapa-dingue que je suis se contente de remuer le tout :D**

**Merci aux super reviews de la Timbrée qui s'assume, Noufy, Sedinette Sama, Talim 76, Irissa 87, Shika, Shanashiya, Yuka, Nandra-chan ainsi que ma petite Eiko et Fyelizu ! **

**Déjà la situation de Tchii fait débat ... Evitez de la frapper ! Elle est en fait un peu moins tartignolle qu'on le pense ... (et oui cette fanfic fait les poubelles et sauve toutes les attardées mentales lapidées par les fans, en redorant leur image ternie par les Clamp qui ont pour but de fonder ... un asile psychiatrique.)**

**Bref quand j'y pense ce chapitre est un défi ... en fait, en plus d'être un vestige préhistorique (et oui c'est le premier chapitre que j'ai écrit il y a déja de loooongues semaines...), là fallait que les liens entre les deux protagonistes se forment sans en faire trop, introduire des éléments qui reviendront par la suite, et combler une conversation qui permettra de mieux comprendre leur caractère, bref un vrai DEFI ce chapitre, qui est le plus inutile et utile à la fois ! (là déjà j'ai fait fuir plus de la moitié des lecteurs mais c'est pas grave, on assume sa débilité!) **

**Voilà donc la suite sera bien plus riche en rebondissements mais dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce duo principal mis en avant pendant ces 200 lignes !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

Chapitre 3 : Antre

_Noir. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne percevait rien d'autre. Comme si les couleurs, la chaleur, la lumière n'existaient plus. La fin de tout. La fin de sa vie._

_Mal. Il avait horriblement mal. Pas seulement la douleur qui lui déchirait le flanc droit, mais mal au cœur. Comme prisonnier d'un étau trop resserré. La peur. La peine. Et autre chose. Comme un fourmillement agréable dont la chaleur se révélait apaisante. _

_Quelqu'un. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Un inconnu? Un ami? Cette personne lui parlait d'une voix tremblante, presque paniquée. Et quelle voix ... il lui fut impossible de comprendre comment une voix lui été déjà parut douce et claire avant d'avoir entendue celle ci. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui disait? Il ne comprenait pas. Il se contentait juste d'écouter cette mélodie, seul signe de vie dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait._

_Puis, sans faire attention à la douleur qui s'intensifiait sous cet effort inhumain, Kurogané parla:_

_« C'est bon ... Je ... vais bien. »_

_Mais pourquoi diable balançait-t-il un mensonge aussi gros !? Bien sur que non, ça n'allait pas! Il été en train de crever là !_

_Dans l'obscurité, il chercha à tâtons le contact de la présence à ses côtés. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une main aussi froide et lisse que du marbre._

_« Je l'ai trouvé... » murmura-t-il la respiration coupée._

_Mais qu'il arrête de parler bordel ! Qu'il économise son dernier souffle ! Sa main serra alors très fort celle de la personne veillant sur lui comme si elle avait le pouvoir de le ramener à la vie, et ce fut son cœur qui se serra tout aussi fort au même instant._

_« Merci ... grâce à toi... je l'ai trouvé. Le vrai... Je t 'ai trouvé... »_

_Alors si c'était pour déblatérer des âneries pareilles à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait sûrement même pas, il valait mieux qu'il crève et en vitesse ! La voix cria quelque chose mais il n'en compris que la musique. La douleur s'intensifia si brutalement qu'elle anesthésia ses membres et une aveuglante lueur blanche estompa la noirceur de sa vision. Il avait alors l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant le sentiment qu'il ressentait en cet instant était intense, heureux…_

_Il articula, avant de sombrer dans une éternelle inconscience:_

_«Je ... je pense que je t'aime...»_

oO°Oo

« Bleu … pour sur le bleu est prédominant. Bleu sombre comme les abysses déchaînés, comme les vêtements des rameurs qui se retrouvent impuissants face à cette force dévastatrice ... L'artiste joue sur la notion de féminité qu'inspire l'eau et les variations de ton de la couleur de la mer, il la manipule, la contrôle pour en faire l'essence de l'estampe. C'est une couleur puissante le bleu, non ? Kuro-chouchou, tu m'écoute parce que je doute que le mur soit très intéressé par mon exposé !

- Kuro … quoi ?

- T'es fatigué toi … ça va ?

- Ouais ouais … » grogna-t-il en se massant le visage.

Exceptionnellement, il ne pris pas la peine d'engueuler son vis à vis sur l'emploi – oh combien ridicule- d'un énième surnom. Le cauchemar de la nuit dernière, qui lui avait valu un réveil aussi bien matinal que brutal, restait encore ancré dans son esprit court-circuitant momentanément ses neurones. Il s'était pourtant noyé la tête sous une douche glacée et brossée plus de six fois les dents pour enlever le goût sucré que ces mots mielleux avait laissés dans sa bouche.

Même en cette fin de matinée, il semblait encore imprégné en lui, comme un fait réel, sensation semblable à celle de son émergence du rêve de Tomoyo, deux semaines auparavant. Mais ce n'était que ça ! Un rêve ! Or depuis quelque temps déjà, il avait la désagréable impression d'être un pion dans une espèce de mise en scène déjà définie et il détestait ça. Cette «impression» de ne pas être maître de son destin.

« Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café peut être ? »

Fye semblait réellement soucieux, et Kurogané se sentit affreusement ridicule d'être ainsi l'objet de son inquiétude.

« Non, ça va je te dis, dit-il sans paraître trop désagréable. Je voudrais juste qu'on voit ensemble ce que j'ai imprimé sur le 19ème avant que je m'endo… HA ! Mais c'est QUOI CA ? »

Le bun venait de trouver la feuille en question, mais de larges gribouillis qui ressemblaient vaguement à un texte écrit à la va vite ornaient la marge et empiétaient sur le document, le rendant quasiment illisible.

« … _be perfect_ … _nothing_ …quoi ? _was woth it_ ? hésita Kurogané en répétant les quelques mots qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer. C'est quoi ce charabia ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec notre …

-Oh, merde je suis désolé ! balbutia Fye en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. J'ai du faire ça en lisant distraitement le polycop' . Parfois quand j'écoute la musique, et que je divague … j'écris.

- T'inventes ?

- Oh non ! Je recopie !

- Ce sont …des paroles de chanson ?

- Euh … ouais. Mais c'est pas du tout ton genre. »

Pourquoi avait-il semblé hésiter ?

« Bon, c'est pas grave, mais il va falloir que je retourne à la BU refaire une photocopie de ce bouquin. Attends ici deux minutes.

- Euh, justement, je voulais te prévenir … »

Le brun se figea, s'attendant à un fait vraiment dramatique vu la tête que tirait le blondinet.

« La bibliothèque universitaire est en ce moment … occupée, par des élèves de ma classe qui y préparent leur rendu.

- Mais elle est assez grande, je peux bien passer chercher un bouquin, non ?

- Bah, le fait est que …»

oOo

Et voilà comment une demie heure plus tard, Kurogané et Fye arpentaient les petites rues de la ville d'un pas rapide avant de se prendre la terrible averse qui s'annonçait. Le quartier avait beau baigner dans l'éblouissante lumière du soleil, celle ci tranchait fortement avec les nuages sombres chargés d'éclairs qui fonçaient sur eux à la vitesse des violentes bourrasques.

Bien sûr, si les abrutis d'étudiants de l'école d'Art avaient appris à se servir d'une bibliothèque comme tout le monde, ils n'en seraient pas là. C'est pas tous les jours il faut dire qu'un lieu aussi utile que fréquenté se retrouve au cœur d'une expérience artistique qui consiste à « dénaturaliser les objets ». (c'est ce qu'avait expliqué Fye en voyant la tête horrifié de Kurogané face à la disposition insolite des chaises et des tables de la bibliothèque.) Enfin bref, le jeune blond avait alors proposé à ce dernier de passer étudier le reste de l'après midi chez lui.

Intérieurement, Kurogané jubilait. Il profiterait de cette journée à l'apparence studieuse pour observer la demeure du directeur, et au mieux en apprendre davantage sur la façon dont il gérait les documents officiels et administratifs. Il savait que tout ce qui relevait de la haute importance se déroulait en fait dans le bahut, mais cette visite opportuniste serait une première piste pour trouver la faille du nouveau système de gérance des sujets d'examens.

Pendant tout le trajet, au soulagement du japonais, Fye faisait la conversation pour eux deux.

« Bon, désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude de marcher que de prendre le bus, ça dégourdit, et en plus ça aère… comme j'habite pas très loin de la fac, ça va. C'est pour ça que je viens souvent à pied.

« Tiens, on va couper par là : c'est une ruelle super étroite, fait attention si tu y passe pendant la nuit, elle est pas nette, on sait jamais qui y traîne, et comme elle est longue et mal éclairée, tu peux imaginer ce que tu veux sans pour autant vouloir vérifier. Mis à part ça, elle est super pratique pour éviter le grand carrefour en bas là …

« Voilà, elle donne directement sur ma rue ! C'est une impasse en fait, et ma maison est tout en haut. Elle est très … euh … repérable, on va dire ! Bon, mon père sera pas là tu t'en doute bien, il est super occupé. Il est rarement présent en semaine et ne passe que le week end. Je suis tranquille et indépendant sans avoir d'appart' à payer ! Voilà, on est arrivé... »

Kurogané leva les yeux et fixa d'un œil stupéfait la demeure. Plantée dans un immense terrain, une baraque bien plus grande que toutes les autres maisons de la rue frôlait la _kitch attitude_: les façades d'une blancheur presque scintillante sous le soleil de plomb et l'immense jardin bien entretenu jouaient beaucoup en la faveur de cet aspect « villa ». Les volets d'un bleu lavande un peu pastel se mariaient avec le jaune vif des rosiers grimpant le long des angles, et Kurogané songea que s'il y avait un arbuste de plus le long de l'allée et du perron, cela deviendrait immédiatement la maison de vacances de Ken et Barbie...

« C'est insupportable cet atmosphère de grand mère, non? » ria Fye comme s'il avait entendu le fond sa pensée. « T'inquiète, l'intérieur est plus ... sobre! »

C'est alors que Fye faisait tourner la clé dans la serrure qu'un éclair blanc aveugla Kurogané et le fit tomber en arrière, une douleur perçante s'incrustant dans son poignet. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui venait de ce passer, il aperçu un petit chien blanc aux crocs profondément enfoncés dans sa chair qui grognait et se débattait avec son avant bras comme un fou furieux.

« MOKONA! » cria Fye en attrapa la créature enragée pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sous le regard stupéfait du brun, le jeune homme lui gratouilla simplement le menton en lui murmurant quelque chose d'une voix douce, avant que les yeux de l'animal s'adoucissent, et que ce dernier ne lèche amoureusement le visage rieur de son maître.

« Euh, je suis désolé, c'est Mokona, il n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers ... mais bon, je lui ait dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de toi. Viens on va rentrer, je vais te passer une compresse pour ton bras avant que la blessure s'infecte. »

Kurogané ne su pas quoi dire sur le moment, mais il pensa immédiatement que si Tomoyo trouvait la fameuse Sakura niaise et débile, il fallait qu'il lui présente son concurrent ... Fye lâcha le chien qui s'enfui à l'autre bout du jardin, et aida le japonais à se relever, avant d'ouvrir rapidement la grande porte d'entrée.

Il entra en vitesse, le brun sur les talons, et balança son sac par terre avant de traverser le salon et monter les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre, laissant à l'invité le loisir de contempler l'immense intérieur de ce palace. A la sortie du hall se tenait un salon si spacieux qu'il aurait pu contenir sans problème son appartement ... Il ne comprenait que peu de meubles, néanmoins bien plus grand et design que ceux qu'il avait jusque là. La pièce principale communiquait directement avec la cuisine, un comptoir en marbre jouant le rôle de frontière entre les deux espaces. Une large mezzanine où débouchait l'escalier offrait un aperçu du premier, qui semblait s'enfoncer loin dans la maison, et comporter un nombre incalculable de chambres ... Il vit Fye courir et s'approcher de la rambarde, contemplant de haut Kurogané l'air moqueur.

« C'est quoi cette tête?

- C'est grand chez toi ... »

Il lui sembla apercevoir une moue passer furtivement sur le visage de Fye qui lui lança un bandage avant de descendre l'escalier rapidement, agilement. Oui, Fye était très gracieux, dans le moindre de ses déplacement ... chaque geste semblait intégrer une chorégraphie naturelle et harmonique.

« Fils de dirlo et gosse de riche, hein... »

Kurogané sursauta. La réplique peu amène de Fye le tira de ses pensées. Il semblait attaquer directement son père dans ces propos amers.

« Non, riposta le brun en enroulant le bandage autour de son poignet, c'est pas ce qu...

- Je te sers à boire? Coupa Fye avec un grand sourire, qui voulait aussi signifier que cette conversation était close.

- Un coca, ça m'ira.

- Ha ha , ricana Fye, tu sais, c'est pas un pensionnat ni un monastère ici! Y'a de la bière si t'en veux!

- Ah bah dans ce cas ...»

Kurogané s'assit au comptoir alors que Fye décapsula deux bouteilles. Il réalisa alors qu'il était à présent dans l'antre de sa proie. C'était rapide certes, mais pas encore gagné. Fye semblait bien plus surprenant qu'il n'y laissait paraître.

« Désolé ...» murmura ce dernier.

Bah voilà qui confirmait la dernière pensé de Kurogané. Il balance des mots incohérents, comme ça de temps à autre...

«Hein? Pourquoi?

- Pour Mokona.

- Ah ... c'est rien c'est bon, j'ai vécu pire.»

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, qui sirotèrent leur bière sans un mot.

« C'est ton chien? demanda bêtement Kurogané pour relancer la conversation.

- En quelque sorte, ouais. On l'a adopté avant d'arriver ici. Je m'y suis beaucoup attaché.

- Ah ...»

Pour quelqu'un comme Kurogané qui avait tout simplement du mal (ou la flemme) à s'attacher à un quelconque être humain, il imaginait difficilement ce que donnait la relation entre un homme et un animal ... qui plus est qui déployait des airs de maniaco psychopathe sur tous passants.

« Avec mon père, on déménage souvent, et comme je suis plutôt associable j'ai pas eu énormément d'amis. Du moins, pas de relations assez profondes pour garder contact une fois que je quitte la région. Mokona a débarqué lorsqu'on été dans un appart' à Paris. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Il n'est gentil qu'avec moi!

- Ouais ... grommela Kurogané en massant encore son poignet douloureux. Sans blague.

- On l'a hébergé durant la période où on était dans le Nord, Puis il a fallu qu'on refasse les valises et comme personne ne l'as réclamé, on l'a adopté, Finalement Mokona est du voyage maintenant. Ici, il doit être heureux, comme on a un grand jardin, il a tout l'espace qu'il veut, vu qu'il a pas le droit de rentrer dans la maison...

- Euh ... pourquoi ça? » Cette remarque avait surpris Kurogané, d'autant plus que rien que la superficie du salon suffirait à faire galoper trois St Bernard...

Fye désigna d'un coup d'œil le grand canapé de cuir blanc dans le salon qui prenait carrément la moitié de l'espace.

« Il a dû lui coûter assez cher pour qu'un coup seul coup de griffe soit prohibé, voire satanique. »

En entendant cela, Kurogané se mit alors à penser que la relation entre Fye et son père devait certainement être un peu houleuse ... Les récentes remarques lâchés par Fye lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, et après tout, son géniteur était le directeur de la fac d'Ôto maintenant, une mise à distance professionnelle s'était sûrement instaurée dans leur foyer aussi ... Etait-il aussi simple de passer du statut d'« étudiant » à « fils » rien qu'en franchissant les grilles de l'entrée de l'Ecole? Car visiblement, même à la maison, il semblait assez strict avec lui. Et très absent de sa vie...

« T'apprécies pas trop ton vieux on dirait ... »

Fye reposa violemment sa canette sur le comptoir avec un bruit sourd et lâcha d'un ton féroce.

« Dis pas ce genre de chose à la légère. »

Kurogané avala de travers surpris par un si vif changement d'expression sur le visage de son vis à vis.

«Personne ne déteste vraiment ses parents, continua Fye en crispant ses doigts sur sa canette, ou du moins, personne ne devrait avoir à ressentir cela de façon futile et gratuite!On n'est jamais assez reconnaissant de ce qu'ils font pour nous. C'est minable de ne pas savoir la chance qu'on a d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous protège et nous aime!

- Non, c'est que ...

- Tu penses que je donne cette impression ? De détester mon père? Alors qu'il est la première et la seule personne à avoir eu de la considération pour moi? J'en ai plus que ras le cul d'entendre, de supporter chaque jour des enfants se plaindre de l'amour de leurs parents et qui ne souhaiter que partir en vitesse!

- Oh, on se calme! Coupa Kurogané en haussant le ton et se levant de sa chaise. Moi je suis parti de chez moi y'a 2 ans parce que supportait pas mes vieux, et alors c'est mon problème! Si t'es heureux avec ton père en ce moment, tant mieux, mais laisse les minables comme moi « ne pas profiter de leur chance » en paix sans leur cracher dessus dans leur dos, merci ! »

Les yeux de Fye lancèrent des éclairs et il voulu répliquer mais les mots semblèrent mourir dans sa gorge. Il baissa lentement la tête, les épaules tremblantes. Kurogané crut un instant qu'il venait de se mettre à pleurer (comble de l'horreur et de l'abomination pour finir cette « conversation ») mais il l'entendit alors partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Il le regarda, bouche bée, jusqu'à que le blond se calme un peu et articule entre deux hoquets:

« T'es vraiment ... pas croyable, Kuro-rin!

- Je DETESTE qu'on m'appelle comme ça! Tonna-t-il submergé par une envie de claquer le blondinet . Répète-le et même les compotes te sembleront impossible à mâcher ! »

Propos qui se voulurent blessants et terrifiants mais qui ne firent qu'aggraver l'hilarité de Fye. Cette fois, plus de doute possible: il ne manquait pas qu'une case à ce mec ... mais tout le damier!

« Tu sais, Kuro-puu, je déteste pas mon père ... je lui en veut, c'est tout. »

Fye semblait s'être un peu calmé et bu une nouvelle gorgée avant de continuer.

« C'est volontaire, si je met de la distance entre moi et les autres. J'ai déjà été rejeté par des gens qui m'était chers, alors je veux plus d'un amour qui cache des intérêts persos, tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Kurogané sentit alors la colère et la rage s'évanouir lentement, ses poings se décrispèrent et le rouge de son visage se dissipa.

« Surtout quand là encore, la plupart des gens cherche pas à entrer en contact avec moi, Fye, mais le fils du dirlo, tu vois? Hypocrisie, mensonge, convoitise... ce sont les seuls sentiments que ces lèches bottes ont à mon égard. Tu verrai le bordel rien que la section art pla, ce ramassis de faux cul qui cherchent tellement à se rapprocher de moi qu'ils en oublie d'être eux même dans le seul but de me plaire ... voilà pourquoi j'en veux à mon père, c'est son image que je rejette, car les autres ne voit qu'elle. »

Fye releva la tête et ses yeux saphir pétillants croisèrent le regard encore un peu ahuri de Kurogané, raidit et interdit, frémissant à l'idée que ce regard puisse lire en lui la moindre de ses pensées...

« Tu comprends pourquoi t'es génial, Kuro-pon! Lança-t-il dans un éclat de rire. Ca fait plaisir de voir qui a encore des gens qui restent eux même, qui me considère comme n'importe qui, quoique les conséquences entraîneront ... »

Ouf ... Pendant tout ce temps, le brun avait cru que si Fye lui adressai cette confession c'est parce qu'il avait deviné son manège, mais la fin de son discours lui avait immédiatement fait changer d'avis... Si un jour il avait su que son caractère irritable et violent lui sauverai la mise dans ce genre de situation, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Fye se leva de sa chaise, jeta sa canette à la poubelle et se retourna vers Kurogané, la visage plus rayonnant que jamais.

« Bon, on s'y met à notre analyse? »

* * *

_Inévitablement, la mouche s'entortille dans la toile ... mais l'araignée n'est pas encore prête de diner! (quelle métaphore pourrie pour introduire les rebondissements à suivre!! Mais faut bien entortiller les lecteurs, non ? ;-) )_


	5. Liste

**Titre: Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Disclamer: Nos personnages préférés de Clamp se retrouvent confontés à un monde issu tout droit du célèbre roman de Laclos "Les Liaisons Dangeureuses" ... Les pauvres T-T**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci à Shanashyia , à Yuka, Irissa87, Fyelizu ainsi qu'à Noufy et ma p'tite Eiko chérie :D ! Vos commentaires me font super plaisir vraiment j'espère que vous ne serez pas lassé d'en écrire car moi jamais ça ne m'ennuira de les lire :-)**

**Bref , euh, j'ai réussi on dirait à respecter le rythme de plublication que je me suis donné! Un chapitre tous les 5-6 jours , et à ce rythme le chapitre que je veux tombera la date voulue ... héhéhé comme quoi on peut tirer quelque chose de ce cerveau taosté ...**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est tout aussi mieux comme ça (perso je trouve que je l'ai déja continué bien assez loin, inutile d'en rajouter une couche :p). C'est pourquoi le suivant sera biiien plus long rassurez vous ! :D**

**J'espère que celui là ne vous décevra pas, bonne lecture :-) **

Chapitre 4 : Liste

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent à une vitesse que Kurogané pouvait qualifier d'incroyable. Il s'habituait à présent à aborder ce jeune homme aussi énigmatique que déjanté, et sa présence quotidienne à ses côtés était vite devenue familière. Bien qu'il conservait toujours ses moments vitaux d'intimité ou de compagnie avec ses éternels acolytes, il était vite venu à l'évidence qu'ils formaient à présent une paire indissociable au yeux des étudiants.

Leur exposé avançait de bon train, et l'échéance officielle fut bientôt communiquée.

« Ca sera pour le 9 Juin! Claironna Fye en prenant place au comptoir en face du japonais. Mon père me l'a dit hier, et l'information sera affichée au hall d'accueil d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

C'était le troisième après midi que Kurogané passait chez son collègue. Il n'avait encore jamais croisé son père, comme le lui avait averti Fye quelques jours plus tôt, mais profitait joyeusement d'une canette d'une de ces délicieuses bières dont le frigo regorgeait à chacune de ses visites. Le blond lui avait d'ailleurs promis de lui filer un pack d'ici les prochaines vacances.

« Tu retiendras la date, soupira le brun, parce que entre moi et les agenda, y'a des années lumières à rattraper ...

- Aucun problème, c'est le jour de ... »

Kurogané jaugea son voisin dont le regard s'était momentanément égaré.

« Le jour de quoi?

- De mon anniversaire. Mais jure moi de ne pas me le souhaiter! De ne même pas y penser.

- Si tu dis ça, ironisa le japonais en tapotant le clavier de son potable, c'est que tu meures d'envie qu'on te le fête...

- Oh que non! Il m'arrive toujours les pires merdes ce jour là, et même, je vois pas pourquoi je voudrais fêter un événement qui en a emmerdé plus d'un ...

- « Emmerdé » ? »

Fye se re-concentra soudain sur sa canette, comme s'il découvrait là un objet venu de Saturne.

« Euh, excuse moi de me souvenir, hésita Kurogané, mais tu m'avais dit que tu t'étais fait ... rejeté par le passé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

Le visage de Fye s'assombrit subitement, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Mokona s'était fait écraser par un camion citerne ... Mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent aussitôt, comme s'il avait compris la bonne blague bien débile.

« Tu sais, t'es un mec bien, Kuro. Je t'aime beaucoup ... tu sais où tu vas et connais ce en quoi que tu crois, l'opinion des autres ne te tracasse pas, tu vis le moment présent sans prise de tête. Tu es vif, spontané, et très franc. »

Kurogané ne sut pas du tout où Fye était allé lui chercher toutes ces qualités en une demi seconde alors qu'il ne se les connaissaient même pas lui même... Mais le blondinet avait réussi son coup, un habile détournement de conversation sur la question trop directe de ce dernier, qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas en reparler sinon ce ne sont pas des qualités qu'il allait lui sortir ...

« Tu fais quoi là? Finit-il par lancer avec son grand sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ne me dis pas que tu inscris cette date dans ton agenda? »

Kurogané aborda un sourire sadique en enregistrant le seul mémo qu'il ait jamais mis dans son téléphone.

« Si, rien que pour te faire ch... »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression indéchiffrable pour son voisin qui s'intrigua:

« Euh, ça va...?

- Le 9 Juin tu dis?

- Oui.

- Alors t'es ...

- Euh ... Je suis quoi? S'inquiéta-t-il à vitesse grandissante devant la mine ahurie du brun.

- T'es Gémeaux ?? »

Le temps que Fye percute, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il éclata de rire.

« Ouais, comme tous ceux né entre le 22 Mai et 21 Juin! Mais en quoi c'est si grave, t'es un fan d'astrologie? »

Alors que Kurogané venait de songer à ce que lui avait énoncé Tomoyo quelques semaines auparavant notamment concernant son lien avec les Gémeaux, son cerveau eu un déclic.

- Quel jour on est? Le vingt ...

- Le 27 Avril. »

Demain, c'était l'anniversaire de Tomoyo.

oO°Oo

En se levant le lendemain matin, Kurogané se demanda s'il aurait pensé à l'évènement du jour s'il n'y avait pas eu ce détour anodin de conversation avec Fye la veille.

Il se souvint alors de ce pourquoi elle était venue chez lui ce matin là, et songea, malgré l'audace que cela signifiait, de lui envoyer un petit message, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait refusé de lui offrir le cadeau qu'elle voulait, c'est à dire « distraire » Sakura le temps qu'elle aguiche son copain...

_Passe une bonne soirée !_

Voilà qui exprimait clairement sa position neutre dans cette histoire, défiant par la même occasion les charmes que Tomoyo savait employer pour arriver à ses fins, histoire de savoir s'ils seraient efficaces ce soir là... Sans son aide.

Sans plus s'attarder sur la question, il partit pour la bibliothèque universitaire rendue récemment accessible en pensant déjà que cette journée serait placée sous le signe de la mauvaise augure...

Pensées confirmées dès qu'il alla s'asseoir en face du blondinet qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, affichait une mine des plus soucieuse devant un polycopié qui semblait être à coup sûr la cause de ce trouble ...

« Ca va? demanda bêtement Kurogané en posant sur la table trois ou quatre livres aux nombres de pages affolants.

- Non. »

La réponse immédiate et tranchante de son vis à vis eu don de faire frémir le brun. Lui aussi soudain, ne se sentit pas bien. Comme un coup de chaud se répandant dans ses muscles, les battements de son cœur se firent plus lourds et effrénés. Mais de quoi s'alarmait-il autant?

Gardant extérieurement son calme, il arracha brusquement la feuille des mains de son voisin et son regard azur le frappa de plein fouet. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas le regard, mais l'expression qui s'en dégageait qui le perturba.

Hokusai lui même n'aurait su peindre la palette de peine, colère, et déception qui faisaient du bleu de ses yeux un océan de profonde incompréhension dont Kurogané ne pouvait se détacher.

Un pincement au cœur le fit néanmoins revenir à lui pour entendre la réplique de Fye:

« Tu sais, un des membres du service d'administration a découvert un truc assez incroyable. »

Kurogané se tut, attendant qu'il continue son récit explicatif sur un ton des plus amers.

« Il y a sur cette liste le nom de quelques élèves qui sont plus surdoués qu'ils en ont l'air. Par exemple, certains dont la moyenne est si minable qu'ils pourraient passer pour des autistes, ou d'autre qui fréquentent cet établissement aussi souvent que le pape les sex-shops, et se ramènent avec des notes extraordinaires aux partiels. »

Des flots se déchaînaient à présent dans le regard du blond lorsqu'il soutint un peu plus les prunelles rougeoyantes de Kurogané, toujours impassible.

« Enfin, pas étonnant vu la protection défaillante du système de registre du précédent directeur... cela devait être extrêmement facile de choper les sujets des partiels sur le serveur... presque aussi facile que de faire croire à la fuite d'une pintade hystérique avant de s'asseoir à la table du soi-disant premier venu!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ! En quoi tu nous mêle à cette histoire?

- Te fous pas de moi! Pas cette fois! Brailla-t-il en pointant du doigt un nom sur la liste que Kurogané tenait toujours entre les mains. SON nom.

- Tu vois tu devrais déjà faire attention à qui tu fréquentes au lieu de choisir soigneusement un pigeon que tu pourras rouler. Surveille les relations de tes amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je veux dire que c'est Mme Clow, directrice du conseil d'administration et mère de ton amie Sakura qui a dressé cette liste. »

Kurogané resta interdit quelques secondes, entièrement possédé par ce sentiment qui prenait le contrôle des moindres parcelles de son corps. Ce n'était pas la peur d'avoir été découvert, ni la déception de voir son plan tanguer si dangereusement, mais la colère. Une colère qui telle de la lave en fusion déferlait dans ses veines menaçant de faire exploser un volcan de fureur.

Et étrangement, cette colère ne visait même pas Sakura ni sa mère .

« Tu crois vraiment ça? Fulmina-t-il sans chercher à contrôler le grondement de sa voix. Que je suis venu vers toi pour ton père? Que je suis à ce point égocentrique et perfide? C'est finalement ce que tu penses de moi ?! »

La mer se calma, l'écume violente se dissipa, les flots se figèrent dans une expression de surprise lorsque Kurogané se tut, mesurant l'ampleur de ses paroles.

Comme si l'estime de ce blanc bec l'intéressait! N'importe quoi! Ce crédule ne se doutait même pas que le but véritable de l'opération était de le trahir et le faire souffrir pour la seule joie d'une amante égoïste et entêtée. Tout cela était vrai et établi.

Pourtant, il l'avait regretté durant une seconde, durant cet instant où son regard s'était noyé dans les yeux énigmatique du jeune homme. Ce dernier se redressa et tourna les talons, s'éloignant rapidement de cette atmosphère tendue. Mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la sortie, Kurogané se leva à son tour et l'arrêta en lui saisissant violemment le poignet, obligeant le fuyard à faire volte face.

« Kur... »

Il s'interrompit au moment où le visage du brun s'était rapproché du sien, sa joue frôlant presque la sienne, et un murmure glacial résonna à son oreille:

« Entre tous ces préjugés administratifs, les mises en garde du directeur, et les listes qui se baladent, tu dois être vachement suspicieux et je comprend. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu croyais TOI... »

Fye restait complètement interdit, la respiration retenue, incapable de maîtriser les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient.

« Lâche moi. » dit-il posément en baissant les yeux.

Kurogané s'exécuta et le blond s'enfuit aussitôt, le claquement sourd de la porte résonnant en écho à la pile de livre que le japonais venait de renverser d'un violent revers de la main.

oO°Oo

Au déjeuner, la table n'était occupée que par Shaolan et Sakura. La présence de celle qu'il avait fortement envie de frapper pour faire payer l'affront de sa mère, s'ajoutant à l'absence de Sôma, ne fit que renforcer chez Kurogané le sentiment de terrible poisse qui s'abattait sur lui. Il se joint néanmoins à eux, qui lui firent au passage remarquer ses fréquentes absences dues aux repas qu'il partageait de plus en plus souvent avec un certain blondinet. Sakura se montra donc extrêmement heureuse du retour de son compagnon et déversa sa bonne humeur sans modération durant toute la durée du repas.

L'annonce brutale de Shaolan coupa court à cette joyeuseté.

« Au fait Sakura, ce soir, je ne serai pas là. »

Les deux convives se retournèrent, surpris.

« Oui, c'est l'anniversaire d'une ancienne camarade de classe, Tomoyo Tsukuyomi. Elle a organisé une petite soirée à laquelle je suis convié alors ...

- Ancienne camarade de classe !? S'écria le brun, hors de lui.»

Alors Tomoyo s'était bien foutu de lui: elle et Shaolan se connaissant déjà, éloigner Sakura relevait aussi bien du total ridicule que de l'inutilité. La preuve, même sans sa participation, elle parvenait quand même à ses fins. Qui était donc vraiment la personne qu'elle voulait éloigner ce soir là?

« C'est super! S'exclama Sakura. Ca sera une super occasion de vous revoir! (visiblement, la jalousie ne faisait pas du tout partie de son psychisme). Kurogané, ajouta-t-elle toujours aussi radieuse, on sort tous les deux ce soir, ça te va?

- Hein!?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, et si tu prétends avoir essayé de le cacher, je te répondrai que tu es un piètre acteur. Allez, ça te changera les idées! »

Sa gentillesse la poussait irrémédiablement vers sa perte à cette idiote, songea Kurogané.

Bien qu'il pensait il y a quelques instant qu'il ne satisferait pour rien au monde la demande de Tomoyo en couchant avec la rouquine, un relent de rancœur et de colère envers la mère de cette dernière qui venait de foutre en l'air son projet lui fit changer d'avis. Il dévisagea alors avec attention la jeune fille: les mèches rousses retombant sur des yeux émeraudes pétillants lui donnaient un charme qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avec assez de recul. Cela venait de jouer en la faveur de la décision qu'il pris alors. Ce soir, Sakura passerai une longue nuit.

« Ouais c'est d'accord. »

Un sourire plein de candeur lui répondit, et furtivement, celui de Fye lui revint inconsciemment à l'esprit.

oO°Oo

« Nââââââ, jE vAis tRèèèèèS bIEN ! »

Kurogané empoigna fermement l'avant bras de Sakura qui commençait à partir vers la chaussée en titubant. Décidément, elle ne tenait toujours aussi mal l'alcool... Fait indéniable et inévitable qui arrangea ce dernier dans un certain sens: il avait pu proposer à la jeune fille de passer chez lui sans qu'elle n'y décèle la moindre arrière pensée ni qu'elle soit dans la capacité de refuser. Non, pas qu'il l'ait forcé à boire jusqu'à qu'elle s'effondre sur le plancher du bar en miaulant, il avait juste généreusement participé aux frais de consommations ... et aux encouragements de descentes rapides.

C'est donc en soutenant le corps déséquilibré de son amie qu'il était sorti de L'Oeil du Chat sous le regard inquiet du patron qui lui souhaita poliment toute la chance du monde pour la ramener vivante.

Il n'était même pas 1h mais les avenues se faisaient désertes, et le froid s'engouffrait sous leurs vêtements léger pour la saison. Kurogané ne fut donc pas mécontent d'arriver chez lui après avoir supporté tous les miaulements stridents que la jeune fille émettait dès qu'elle croisait un chat sur le trottoir ...

« Mets toi à l'aise. » dit-il en la faisant rentrer dans l'appartement avant de partir vers la cuisine remplir un verre d'eau fraîche.

« Viiiiii, encOre à boÂÂÂre !! »

Elle se saisit maladroitement du verre qu'il lui tendit en avalant bruyamment trois ou quatre gorgées, sans éviter d'en faire couler la moitié le long de sa mâchoire.

« Ah mais t'es un vrai bébé toi, râla le brun en lui arrachant le verre des mains. Faut t'apprendre à boire aussi? »

Il passa doucement un de ses doigts le long du cou fin de la jeune fille pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui y glissaient, avant d'approcher son visage encore plus près et de finalement déposer délicatement ses lèvres pour y recueillir le liquide encore froid.

« Hi hi ! Ca cHatOOOOOuiLLe !

- Tu aimes ça? » Demanda-t-il avec un de ses rares sourires afin de ne pas effrayer son invitée.

Elle gloussa de plus belle lorsqu'il fit glisser ses lèvres un peu plus haut le long de sa mâchoire et de finalement s'aventurer jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, léchant les dernières perles d'eau qui était restées sur la peau de la jeune fille.

« Tu aimes ça? » Répéta-t-il en croisant son regard.

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire et dans un souffle à l'odeur légèrement alcoolisée:

« Z'aime ShaOOOLAAAAn! »

Kurogané soupira mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

« Et Shaolan il t'aime comment? Comme ça ... »

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de jeune fille, qui n'opposait aucune résistance.

« ... ou comme ça? »

Il se montra alors plus insistant, presque entreprenant en dévorant un peu plus passionnément la bouche entrouverte de Sakura, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous son léger chemisier.

« RoOOoh ... grogna-t-elle lorsqu'il s'éloigna ... Kuro m'a Fait un bIZOOOOU !

- Et j'embrasse mieux que lui ? »

Sakura hocha difficilement de la tête, comme une poupée désarticulée:

«Na, ze bizOu c'est pas le plus z'ImpOOOrtant : c'est l'amÔÔÔÔur qui cOmpte!! »

Kurogané ne pu refréner un éclat de rire devant la débilité de cette réplique, et Sakura se joint à lui sans même en comprendre la raison. Le brun en profita alors pour l'allonger sur le lit, toujours aussi facilement que si elle avait été en coton, et s'étala au dessus d'elle en lui embrassant la joue:

« L'amour c'est pour les fillettes. T'as grandi maintenant ma chère Sakura.

- T'es pAs z'AmOOOureux ?

- Non, et je ne le serai jamais. »

Sakura ricana, et le japonais se demanda si c'était ses caresses ou sa réponse qui provoqua cette hilarité.

« Ca se choisit pas l'amÔÔur! Tu tombera amoureux sAAAns t'en rendre cOOmpte! Tu l'es peut être dEEEEjà !

- Et de qui idiote?

- De quelqu'un ... avec qui tu es bIIIEn ! Avec qui tu peut être dIIIfférent ... Quelqu'un à qui tu pense tOOOOOUt le temps... avec qui tu pAAsses TOOOuT ton temps! Ooh! VIIIII! KuRo est amoureux de ... Fyyyye! »

Il la fit taire en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres et maugréa en défaisant le chemisier de la jeune fille.

« Laisses tomber, Sakura, je tomberais jamais amoureux de toute ma très longue vie. Et surtout pas de cet idiot... »

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Pour toutes menaces de mort ou autre atrocités prédictibles, c'est le bouton vert en bas au centre..._


	6. Ruelle

**Titre: Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Disclamer: Non, j'ai tenté la nuit dernière de les kidnapper mais visiblement Kuro ne voulait pas se laisser faire, et afin d'éviter de me faire décapiter, j'ai préféré laisser ces personnages aux Clamp ... Et la trame du scénario appartient à Laclos donc vos menaces de mort avec Kuro Saku ... c'est pas ma faute ouiiiiiin ! T-T C'est lui qu'il faut tapper (même s'il est plus que mort ... il en a de la chance c'est pas lui qui se prend toutes les menaces dans la gueule :D)**

**Couple: KuroxFye (je crois qu'il est venu le temps ... de le préciser :D)**

**Merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai recues !! Merci à Yuka et Irissia 87 d'avoir surmonté ce massacre que le couple KuroxSaku . Sedinette-sama, rends toi compte le temps qu'on pris les chirurgiens à rassembler toutes les rondelles que tu avais faites de ma pauvre personne T-T ! Merci pour tes offrandes Ichigolove, voila un chapitre plus long :D. Ma petite Eiko, ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu (ouais t'as reconnu le passage :p) . Par contre, désolée pour toi Lolodu86 mais ce qui est fait est fait concernant Kuro et Saku mais la suite te plairas un peu plus je pense :D. Merci beaucoup à toi Sitatu pour ces commentaires encouragents !! Voila là suite j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ... **

**Sinon que dire d'autre ... Voila un chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. C'est enfin le début... bah le début des bouleversements ! Il était temps après 5 chapitres, merci donc à toutes celles qui sont restées jusque là avec leur patience et leurs commentaires encourageants ! Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5 : Ruelle

Une semaine déjà s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse matinée à la bibliothèque. Une semaine que Fye n'avait plus aperçu cette silhouette grande et athlétique, ni rencontré ce regard de braises ardentes. Cela faisait une semaine et il ne semblait visiblement toujours pas s'en remettre.

Chemin du retour. Septième soir. Septième soirée à rentrer seul de la fac en sentant son cœur ballotter dans sa cage thoracique au rythme de ses pas précipités. Les nausées que cela entraînait restaient bloquées dans sa gorge trop nouée. Une sensation de trouble, d'abandon, et de déprime l'envahissait, des sentiments noirs et déstabilisants dévoraient la moindre parcelle d'entrain ou de gaitée qui tentait de reprendre le dessus sur ce sombre ennemi.

Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune homme ne s'était pas perdu dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées. Il pensait bêtement qu'un joli sourire pouvait les sceller, car il redoutait plus que tout de rechuter dans ses abîmes sentimentales. Comme à _cette_ période. Ce simple souvenir eu don de le faire frémir, ce qui s'ajouta aux symptômes qui faisait de lui un pâle zombie errant dans la rue noire.

Il savait qu'il avait plutôt mal agit. Repousser Kurogané sur une simple supposition n'avait pas vraiment aidé la sauvegarde de son optimisme. Au contraire, il n'avait pas imaginé pouvoir en être autant affligé.

Après tout, que Kurogané soit réellement un glaneur de première qui réussi à monter en grade par la meilleure malhonnêteté du monde n'était pas son réel problème. Il s'en fichait carrément pour avouer, il avait dépassé le stade de la jalousie collégienne ou le sursaut justicier lycéen. Non, ce qui le dérangeait était cette nouvelle facette qu'il pensait avoir percée à jour, en opposition avec tout ce qu'il avait cru voir de bon en cet étudiant fraîchement débarqué dans sa vie. Kurogané était-il vraiment capable de se rapprocher de lui juste pour sa position? Son père? La relation qu'il entretenait avec lui était-elle factice? Basée sur un mensonge? Tout comme avant, tomberait-il de haut en découvrant la vérité?

Mais Fye détestait tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, et savait qu'il s'en voudrait si ses préjugés s'avéraient nuisibles. Au demeurant, ne pouvant pas se permettre d'éviter un co-équipier au détriment de leur rendu scolaire, il avait donc décidé de maintenir leur rendez vous qu'ils s'étaient fixé la semaine précédente, soit ce soir chez lui, après l'entraînement de Kendo du japonais. D'ici là, il aurait le temps de se calmer.

Toutes ses tergiversations et questions introspectives avaient tant perturbé le jeune blond qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'il venait de s'engager dans l'étroite ruelle à présent noyée par la pénombre nocturne. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'y passer de jour que ses pas l'y avaient guidés, son cerveau s'étant momentanément égaré. Il pensa néanmoins qu'il serait bien ridicule de faire demi-tour pour à peine une dizaine de mètres à parcourir dans le noir lorsque la lueur orangée d'une rue bien éclairée se distinguait nettement au loin. De plus, il fallait vraiment que ce soir là, il tombe accidentellement sur quatre ou cinq gars bien baraqués amoureux des coins isolés ayant un peu trop abusé sur la moquette ou aux tendances meurtrières les soirs de pleine lune ... peu probable, _no soucy_.

Il continua donc son chemin, fixant ses pieds, rasant le mur de pierres comme pour se fondre dans le décor obscur. Concentré à évacuer les dernières relents de mauvaises pensées qui le rongeaient, son oreille ne prêta nulle attention aux pas insistants qui le suivait.

« T'en as mis du temps, blondinet. »

Pétrifié par la peur, paralysé par la terreur, il leva les yeux de ses chaussures. Dans la lueur lointaine d'une rue salvatrice, deux grandes silhouettes se profilaient, d'au moins une tête de plus que lui, et dont la force physique se trahissait par l'assurance d'une voix forte et grave.

« Navré de vous avoir fait attendre. » Répondit-il ironiquement dans un souffle.

Il entreprit alors de commencer à reculer lentement, en espérant que ses pas leurs seraient imperceptibles, lorsqu'il se heurta contre un troisième homme qui lui saisit les épaules, interdisant tout mouvement de fuite. Ce dernier se pencha vers Fye, ses lèvres frôlant sa nuque avant de murmurer d'une voix faussement douce:

« Où il est? » Ces trois mots prononcés de façon trop mielleuse provoquèrent chez Fye un frisson de répulsion.

_De qui parlent-ils? C'est impossible ... me prennent-ils pour quelqu'un d'autre? Vont-ils alors me laisser partir sans histoires? C'est bon, si tu restes calme, tu ne crains rien. Ils ne tenteront rien d'insensé, il y a une rue avec de la circulation à seulement 30 mètres ... _

« Je ne sais même pas de qui vous parlez, alors... Désolé de ne pas vous être plus uti- »

Le coup partit si vite que Fye n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur. C'était comme si un poids énorme s'était fiché dans le creux de son estomac, et en une seconde il sentit le goudron glacé contre sa joue. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa gorge le brûlait affreusement lorsque les bribes d'oxygène qu'il tentait d'aspirer la traversait, n'émettant alors qu'un faible sifflement guttural. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, transformant sa vision en un champ de taches floues et indiscernables. Son agonie eu don de plonger les deux autres dans un violent éclat de rire, et son bourreau appuya son pied contre le flanc du blond, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même instinctivement.

« C'est lui qu'on veut, pas toi, alors t'attires pas des emmerdes qui pourraient t'éviter. Je vais pas répéter dix fois: Où est-il?

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez! Hurla Fye d'une voix brisée.

- Te fous pas de nous s'il te plait, répondit son tortionnaire en appuyant lentement son pied dans les côtes du jeune homme. Kurogané, celui qui traîne toujours avec toi! C'est lui qu'on cherche pauvre con ! »

Fye se figea. Un douloureux frisson lui traversa l'échine tandis que la panique et l'effroi le submergèrent. Le visage de Kurogané, aux traits empreints de sérieux, aux mèches ébènes et aux yeux de braise apparu soudain à son esprit et son cœur se serra au point qu'il eut la sensation qu'on l'essorait. Il eut alors envie de crier son nom, de la voir apparaître, de s'agripper à lui de ses misérables forces, mais en même temps, il aurait tout donné pour que le japonais ne soit pas là, qu'il ne se retrouve pas face à ces monstres et qu'il ne le voit jamais dans cet état...

« On ... on s'est engueulé, haleta Fye en retenant un gémissement tandis que la chaussure du baraqué lui broyait les côtes. On devait... se voir ce soir, mais on s'est pris le chou pour une histoire et on bosse chacun de notre côté... Il est parti à la bibliothèque, ajouta-il si spontanément qu'il se demanda si son mensonge serait suffisamment crédible. Il y restera jusqu'à 22h ... mais si vous y allez, butez le pour moi aussi, tant que vous y êtes. »

Il eut peur d'en avoir trop fait mais il s'était dit que la haine à l'égard de ce dernier serait le meilleur alibi pour une dénonciation rapide...

« Bah tu vois, t'es gentil quand tu veux, ricana le deuxième adolescent qui s'était rapproché.

- C'est fou ce que les trouillards deviennent bavard dès que Toya leur donne une petite pichenette, ajouta le troisième d'un même ton.

- Ouais, mais là, c'est clairement trop rapide, reprit ledit Toya qui maintenait toujours Fye au sol. On a même pas eu le temps de s'amuser... »

Tout en disant cela, son pied s'agita et s'enfonça plus profondément sur le flanc de la victime.

« Voyons, 22h ... Shôgo! Quelle heure il est?

- On a largement le temps, répondit l'interpellé.

- Bah tu vois mon p'tit gars, ajouta Toya en se penchant vers Fye, j'apprécie ta hargne à l'égard de ton pote, ça nous a été bien utile. Mais s'il apprend la faveur que tu nous as demandée, à mon avis... il voudra te rendre la pareille. »

Il leva son pied qui s'abattit lourdement sur les côtes du blond qui ne retint pas un cri de douleur, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes pour retenir les gouttes salées qui menaçaient de glisser des ses paupières crispées.

« On va donc le faire pour lui. »

oO°Oo

Une semaine déjà s'étaient écoulée depuis cette fameuse nuit. Une semaine que Kurogané avait impunément profité du corps saoul de Sakura, une semaine qu'il ne l'avait recroisé ni elle, ni Shaolan dans les couloirs ou au réfectoire. Cela faisait une semaine et il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la gravité de la situation qu'il venait de créer.

Non, ce qui l'énervait était bien plus primordial et trivial en même temps.

Primordial: il avait cédé à la requête de Tomoyo, le lui avait bien signalé le lendemain matin par un message sur son répondeur, et bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un remerciement de même envergure que son acte, il fulminait de cette réponse qui ne venait jamais. Ni coup de fil, ni mail, texto. A moins qu'elle soit partie au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne, elle devait hésiter par crainte qu'il n'exige une compensation de taille en échange de ce qu'il avait fait.

Trivial: habituellement, il pouvait toujours canaliser l'énergie néfaste de sa frustration en se défoulant lors des entraînements de Kendo, au grand dam du malheureux adversaire, bien mal tombé à ce moment là. Mais le summum de la poisse apocalyptique était lorsque bien sûr, ce dernier retranchement se retrouvait annulé au dernier moment. Inutile de préciser que quiconque aurait le malheur de croiser son chemin ce soir là aurait rempli contre son gré l'emploi à temps partiel de punching ball officiel ...

Il décida donc de passer de suite chez Fye, afin remettre plus rapidement les pendules à l'heure entre eux deux. En fait, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, ce problème là ne l'avait pas vraiment lâché en sept jours. Ce type était comme une obsession passagère, le pôle plus et le moins en même temps, une œuvre d'art indéchiffrable.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être parvenu à moins de la case départ à cause d'une foutue liste. Il préférait néanmoins attribuer le cafouillage de son plan à la méfiance et non à la lucidité du blondinet, en espérant en fait que son véritable jeu n'ait pas été découvert si tôt. Enfin, clairvoyance ou distance, il se retrouvait dans une situation délicate qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il fallait trouver, et vite, un moyen de combler cette fissure entre lui et sa proie sans paraître néanmoins trop direct.

Kurogané commençait enfin à noyer sa colère dans des solutions envisageables lorsqu'un son déchirant le fit tressaillir. Il s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille pour définir l'origine de ce bruit terrifiant. Un miaulement? Non, bien plus humain et plus douloureux. Une plainte, un cri de souffrance étouffé dans la pénombre. Kurogané sourcilla, et envisagea de se rendre dans la direction de ce faible hurlement avec la ferme intention d'étrangler l'animal stupide ou le gosse idiot qui venait d'interrompre sa minute de médiation.

Il réalisa alors que l'endroit où il se dirigeait n'était nul autre que l'étroite ruelle que Fye lui avait distraitement recommandé d'éviter la nuit tombée, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez lui pour la première fois. Et pour cause, tout laissait croire qu'un pauvre idiot et inconscient était en train d'y passer un sale quart d'heure. Ses compétences au combat et sa grande stature vaccinait le brun contre toute crainte ou angoisse de se retrouver face à un quatuor de caïds, et il s'engagea dans le passage en lançant un « Hé » un peu sauvage, non sans espérer que cela ne ferait pas fuir tout les agresseurs: il fallait vraiment qu'il cogne sur quelqu'un ce soir.

Les silhouettes qui se découpaient en ombres chinoises dans l'encadrement de la ruelle s'agitèrent, rétrécirent et s'évanouirent dans la lumière de la rue opposée. Quoi qu'ils aient fait, ils semblaient suffisamment anxieux qu'on ne découvrit leur méfait au point de choisir la fuite au lieu de la défense de leur territoire. Kurogané soupira et voulu s'éloigner lorsqu'une forme sombre sur le sol attira son attention. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un tas de fringues abandonnés, mais le souvenir du cri et les faibles convulsions qui assaillaient la silhouette informe lui permit de conclure qu'il s'agissait de la pauvre victime idiote et inconsciente citée ci dessus.

« Ho! lança-t-il en s'approchant doucement, ça va? »

Soudain, une voiture passa dans la rue derrière lui et les phares illuminèrent furtivement la victime recroquevillée sur elle-même. La vue de celui qu'il crut reconnaître suscita en lui un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir dans une situation pareille. Effroi. Aucun doute n'était envisageable: la peau presque translucide et les mèches blondes ébouriffées dissimulant le visage crispé ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

« FYE! » Le ton inquiet et terrifié qu'il employa le surpris lui-même. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blessé qui eu un imperceptible mouvement de rejet. Effarouché, Kurogané saisit fermement le blond, l'obligeant à relever la tête, fixant alors les yeux ciel écarquillés par la terreur.

« Fye, c'est moi. » murmura-t-il.

Le regard azur s'adoucit, et se mouilla de larmes trop longtemps retenues.

« Sau... sauve toi! Souffla-t-il.

- De quoi?

- Ils ... ils te cherchent! Ils... vont te ... te...

- Mais non, ils sont partis comme des trouillards sans même m'avoir vu. Allez, t'inquiète je te ramène chez toi. »

Les yeux de Fye se fermèrent laissant couler un filet d'eau salé le long de l'arrête de son nez. Kurogané fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque fine et passa son autre bras sous ses genoux avant de soulever ce corps anormalement léger. Fye grimaça en retenant un gémissement de douleur, et s'agrippa fermement à la chemise du japonais. Ce contact aussi osé qu'inattendu fit frissonner Kurogané, et il resserra son étreinte sur le corps svelte et blessé du jeune homme, comparable à un enfant apeuré, épuisé, mais rassuré.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'issue du sas et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la rue éclairée, il reconnut sans mal l'impasse. Tout en se dirigeant vers la maison la plus kitch de l'avenue, il regardait avec attention et fascination la séduisante figure calée au creux de son cou. Il réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué en une semaine. Les yeux clos, les traits apaisés, la beauté qui émanait de ce visage bien qu'à demi dissimulé sous des cheveux indisciplinés fit naître chez le brun un fourmillement chaleureux dans sa poitrine. Etrangement délicieux.

Sentant qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'égarer, il tâcha d'adopter un comportement naturel en espérant que Fye n'avait pas sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sans raison apparente.

« Putain mais tu manges parfois? » Marmotta-t-il à l'adresse du poids plume.

Les lèvres pâles s'étirèrent dans un sourire forcé.

« Excuse moi ... d'être si lourd ... »

Kurogané sentit peu à peu l'étreinte sur sa chemise se faire moins insistante et se fut lorsque le bras de Fye retomba qu'il comprit que les dernières forces dont il avait fait preuve pour rester conscient l'avaient quitté.

Le brun continua de marcher tout en se sentant à peine gêné par ce colis inopiné. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent machinalement autour des mèches dorées qui ondulaient derrière la nuque délicate, et il cala la tête du jeune homme contre son menton. Les cheveux fins qui voletaient aux rythmes des pas précipités effleurèrent ses lèvres et Kurogané s'horrifia presque lui-même lorsqu'il se mit à ressentir l'envie irrésistible d'y enfouir son visage, rien que pour le plaisir de sentir sa peau dans la douceur de sa chevelure.

A son grand soulagement, il arriva assez vite devant la maison aux volets lavande et monta les marches promptement lorsqu'il vit une petite forme blanche émerger de la pénombre du jardin pour se précipiter vers lui. Mais, comme s'il avait sentit la gravité de la situation, Mokona dévia sa trajectoire évitant de justesse le japonais et gravit le perron en même temps que lui, tout en aboyant à l'adresse de son maître inconscient.

« Ta gueule toi, c'est pas le moment! »Maugréa celui ci en posant doucement Fye contre le mur, tout en dévisageant la porte comme une équation du quinzième degré. Bien évidement, les trois plouk avaient emporté le sac du blondinet dans leur fuite. Incluant la clef de la maison. Le voilà bien. Un blessé inanimé, un clébard qui gémissait, et une porte condamnée.

Sûrement tout aussi exaspéré de voir son maître qui ne réagissait pas et par la présence de ce grand colosse antipathique, Mokona s'attaqua à la cheville du japonais qui dans un élan de douleur et de colère envoya valser la créature Kuro-vore en bas des marches du perron, laquelle heurta malencontreusement un pot de fleur qui dévala l'allée. Alors que le japonais observait blasé l'étendue du summum de la merde dans laquelle il s'enfonçait, un détail, un indice, un message salvateur illumina son visage d'un sourire de soulagement ...

oO°Oo

La première sensation qui éveilla Fye de son inconscience fut l'anormale tiédeur et la douceur du sol. La douce chaleur en contraste avec la fraîcheur de la nuit l'apaisa, et lentement, une vive lumière perça sous ses paupières. Elles papillotèrent faiblement avant de se soulever. Il ouvrit les yeux sans y voir, complètement ébloui par cette forte lueur. Peu à peu, le décor de son salon se dessina autour de lui, et il comprit qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, une veste noire familière posée sur son buste en guise de couverture de fortune. Un bruit métallique dans la cuisine et des pas lourds sur le plancher lui firent comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul ...

« Ah, t'es réveillé. » La voix forte et agréable qui l'interpella provoqua en lui une vague de soulagement. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du brun qui s'avançait, un torchon roulé en boule entre les mains.

« Kuro-pon! Souffla-t-il en réemployant sans hésiter un surnom supplémentaire. Qu'est ce que ... comment est ce que ...? »

Le trop plein de questions qui l'assaillent ne lui permirent pas de s'exprimer correctement. Un grand trou noir entachait son esprit, il ne se rappelait même plus vraiment de la dernière chose qu'il avait vu. Sa mémoire retraçait les bribes d'un songe incertain, où il pensait avoir appelé le japonais à son secours, où une présence pleine de réconfort l'avait sauvé d'un gouffre de peur et de souffrance.

« Tant mieux si tu te souviens pas de tout, murmura Kurogané qui visait plus le chemin du retour que la mésaventure de la ruelle dans ce propos. Mon entraînement de Kendo a été annulé , donc je suis arrivé plus tôt. Juste à temps pour dire. Je t'ai ramené jusqu'ici, et j'ai trouvé un des doubles de la clef dans un pot de fleur. »

Tandis que ce dernier préféra éviter de mentionner que c'est en shootant dans son chien qu'il l'avait trouvé, Fye imaginait son camarade retourner dans une rage folle toutes les plantations du jardin à la recherche d'une solution de secours pour rentrer dans la maison. Il ricana à cette idée, convulsion qui relança la violente douleur de son flanc gauche.

« Oh, calme toi, tu vois pas que t'es blessé? » s'écria Kurogané en s'agenouillant près du canapé.

- Bles ... Quoi? »

Fye s'était redressé aussi vivement que si on lui avait administré une décharge électrique. Il tâta son flanc et ses côtes, puis porta un regard soulagé sur ses mains.

« Ha, soupira-t-il, heureusement que je saigne pas ...

- C'est bon, t'en serai pas mort.

- Si justement, j'imagine pas ta tronche horrifié de mon vieux s'il avait vu des traces sur le canapé !! »

Kurogané en resta comme deux ronds de flan, complètement abasourdi par la bêtise de cette réflexion. Putain, le nombre de zéros derrière le prix de ce canapé devait être extrêmement élevé pour qu'il bouleverse l'ordre des priorités de ses acquéreurs ...

« Bah la prochaine fois, je te laisse dans la pelouse, ok? Lança-t-il, maussade. Allez, enlève ton T-shirt et laisse moi mettre ça sur ta blessure. T'as pas de côtes cassées, une chance d'avoir évité l'hosto, mais tu vas sûrement avoir une farandole pas sympathique de bleus ... »

Alors que le blond enlevait difficilement son haut, Kurogané le saisi par la taille en apposant délicatement le torchon plein de glaçons contre le flanc de ce dernier, qui frissonna sous ce contact glacé. Les lèvres pincées, ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression entre la souffrance et le supplice, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Ils restèrent un moment, perdus sans notion de temps, dans ce silence agréable et reposant, comme s'ils vidaient leur esprit de toutes pensées et profitaient de ce calme apaisant comme d'un besoin vital.

Kurogané ne quittait pas des yeux le torchon imbibé d'eau qu'il tamponnait sur la blessure, afin d'éviter à son regard de trop s'attarder sur la silhouette torse nue qui s'offrait gratuitement devant lui. La beauté de Fye ne se limitait pas seulement à sa bouille d'angelot, mais son corps frôlait une perfection qui en aurait fait baver les artistes classique. Car c'est un peu ce à quoi il ressemblait. Une sculpture de marbre aux proportions parfaite. Les traits fins d'une musculature délicate se dessinait sous sa peau laiteuse qui ... Woh. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là? De justement trop s'attarder sur cette silhouette torse nue qui s'offrait gratuitement devant lui et ...– Rah et merde pourquoi est ce qu'il avait dû lui obéir et enlever son T-shirt l'autre abruti?

En se concentrant avec une attention anormale sur le linge qu'il massait doucement contre la côte de l'objet de sa convoitise, Kurogané se surpris à penser que si Fye avait été une fille, il lui aurait sauté dessus dans l'immédiat. Son cœur sembla battre au ralenti à cette idée, alors qu'un sentiment d'hésitation et de terrible déception le tiraillait. Ce fût un léger frisson qu'il sentit sous ses doigts comme une secousse sismique qui le tirèrent de ses pensées foldingues.

« C'est trop froid? Demanda-t-il poliment, en essayant de contrôler le terrible vibrato de sa voix.

- Non ... souffla Fye après quelques secondes d'hésitation. C'est pas ça ... »

Sans chercher à être discret , Kurogané releva la tête et croisa le regard azur, qui eu sur lui encore plus d'impact qu'une balle à bout portant. Son cœur se compressa douloureusement alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer le message que lui lançait ces yeux, braqués sur lui, et visiblement pas prêt à le lâcher.

Il se sentait tellement aspiré par la profondeur de cette couleur qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, leurs fronts maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, deux souffles hachés et enivrant se mêlant dangereusement au fur et à mesure de l'amoindrissement de la distance qui les séparait. Tout ce passait extrêmement vite mais en même temps d'une insupportable lenteur. Kurogané sentit un souffle frais et aromatisé contre sa bouche et ses yeux se clorent doucement, attendant l'inévitable rencontre. Et c'est complètement décontenancé qu'il sentit les lèvres douces et gourmande effleurer timidement les siennes, ne sachant plus lesquelles étaient venues chercher les autres, lesquelles avaient fait le premier pas ... à moins que ça ne soient les deux.

Le brun se sentit complètement vidé de toutes réflexions ou pensées cohérentes, totalement à la merci de cet ange ensorceleur, saoulé de ce parfum délectable qu'il respirait. Jamais un simple contact n'avait autant affecté ses sens, endolori son esprit. Car là, en cet instant, il avait l'impression d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois. Et il voulait que cela ne s'arrête pour rien au monde.

Malheureusement, en réponse à ce désir informulé, la poisse manifesta sa présence par ...

BIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

...une sonnerie bruyante et stridente qui fit immédiatement sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Le bond de Kurogané le fit atterrir à plus d'un mètre du canapé où Fye le regardait avec des yeux de la taille d'une sous tasse à café. Alors, sans prendre le temps d'éteindre ou de décrocher son portable, le brun se redressa et se précipita hors de la maison comme s'il fuyait l'insolence de ce qu'il venait de se produire, laissant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et le froid de la nuit envahir la pièce.

Mais si le jeune blond frissonnait, ce n'était pas à cause du vent.

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, encore chaude et sensible, puis entreprit de se lever pour fermer la porte, mais s'effondra sur le plancher en se recroquevillant, ses bras enserrant fortement sa taille, se protégeant des pensées accusatrices et amères qui l'assaillent...

_Qu'est-ce je viens de faire?_

Kurogané se répéta cette phrase, traversant l'impasse en courant et continuant ainsi sa course jusqu'a ce que sa gorge le brûle et ses genoux fléchissent, victime à des tremblements violents et incontrôlables. Il s'adossa contre une murette en haletant bruyamment lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit de nouveau.

« Allô, Kurogané, c'est moi!

- To...mo...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais, depuis quand tu décroche plus au bout de la première tonalité quand c'est moi qui t'appelle? »

Kurogané ne dit pas un mot, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Son esprit était proie à une violente migraine, à la litanie de chaque millième de seconde de cette scène qui se répétait indéfiniment...

« J'ai eu ton message. Désolée de pas avoir répondu plus tôt. C'est bien que tu te sois finalement décidé à dépuceler Sakura... Shaolan est furax, il veut s'occuper de toi personnellement! Par contre j'ai entendu dire que le frère de Sakura et ses potes étaient partis te démembrer, mais bon, j'imagine que t'en a pas peur!

- Ils ... s'en sont pris à ...quelqu'un d'autre...

- Et beh le pauvre, il doit voir des anges voler! Au fait, même si ce que tu as fait me touche beaucoup, je te rappelle que notre véritable pari est toujours en cours, je prends donc des nouvelles de l'avancement de ton projet, ça avance bien ? ... »

En voyant le visage de Fye, la sensation euphorique qu'il avait ressentit quelques secondes auparavant l'envahi et il fut proie à un violent frisson qui eu au moins don de le réveiller de la phase de torpeur dans laquelle il baignait.

« Je ...

- Quoi?

- Je gère... »

Et il raccrocha. Son bras retomba lourdement contre son flanc et il se laissa glisser sur le trottoir, au pied d'un lampadaire éclairant d'une lueur faiblarde son visage enfoui dans ses genoux remontés.

« ... je gère absolument plus rien... »

Le lendemain midi, au réfectoire, la table ronde isolée était vide.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voila, ouf, fini ce chapitre assez spécial ... qu'en avez vous pensé ?? J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu :D J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires et vos critiques , en attendant, la suite dans quelques jours ...


	7. Dérapage

**Titre : Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couple: KuroxFye**

**Disclamer: La trame de cette histoire est l'oeuvre de Laclos, et les personnages sont les chefs d'oeuvre des Clamp :D**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos super reviews :) Merci à Ichigolove (tes offrandes sont toujours les bienvenues :p), à Sitatu de digérer au mieux le SakuxKuro du chapitre précédent, et pour ta correction de dernière minute (ouf). Merci à Lolodu86 (si tu veux laisse moi ton adresse mail que je t'explique comment on publie ça, j'ai hâte de la liiiire!), à Shika pour ton message encourageant, à Shanashiya auprès de laquel je m'excuse pour les futurs hématomes de son Fyounet ;) (pitié laisse Toya tranquille où il est T-T). Merci enfin à Irissa 87, en attendant aussi la suite de cette super fic, et à ma p'tite Eiko toujours à fond :D (Thanks à ma Panpan et Tomoko aussi qui m'ont fait comprendre à quel point elles ont aimé cette fic !)**

**Et merci les zamis pour tous les textos d'hier, même si ça n'as absolument rien à voir, ceux qui liront ces lignes se reconnaitront c'est l'occasion de vous remercier chaleuresement ! --Wonderful necklace, beautiful flowers :3--**

**Voila donc ce nouveau chapitre, écrit pendant un cours de socio... et ... vous voyez vraiment ce que j'ai en tête pendant mes cours (oui on dirait que je dors mais ce n'est qu'un leurre !). On se demande comment ce cher M. Soporifique me donne autant d'idées tordues et perverse mais bon ... c'est ça la magie de la sociologie ! Bonne lectuuuuuure !!**

Chapitre 6: Dérapage

Kurogané remonta l'impasse d'un pas lourd et rapide. A présent que ses idées étaient organisées et triées, pas forcément claires, mais bien rangées dans les tiroirs de ses méninges, il n'était plus question de perdre le fil de sa course, de sa décision.

L'incident de la veille aurait pu ne pas poser de problème, du moins dans l'immédiat, mais l'absence de Fye à la fac aujourd'hui en était un. S'il prenait ce « fait » au sérieux, il allait falloir mettre les choses au clair. Et si possible, sans les blesser, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais cela s'annonçait difficile, car Kurogané venait de se rendre compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésitait à faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire.

Absence de sincérité? Non, car si au départ il refusait de comprendre son obsession pour le blond, il avait bien dû admettre, à la floraison de douces sensations qui l'envahissait de nouveau dès qu'il repensait à ces lèvres timides et chaleureuses contre sa bouche, que son corps tout entier en redemandait, si ce n'était pas plus...

Question de morale? Fye était un homme, et sa magnificence aussi incontestable soit-elle ne s'opposait sûrement pas au tabou d'un inconvenant désir pour une personne du même sexe.

Manque d'excuses? Là ne serait pas la dernière barrière, car Kurogané s'était finalement dit que si personne n'était au courant de ce qui allait suivre, tout irait bien. Pour eux deux.

Il monta deux à deux les marches du perron et se précipita encore tout essoufflé vers la porte d'entrée, tambourinant comme un fou furieux contre celle ci.

« Hé! Fye! C'est moi! Tu veux des explications? Tu veux qu'on parle? Alors ouvre-moi! Mais reste pas planqué dans ton putain de palais pour éviter d'affronter la réalité! »

Alors qu'il continuait de frapper la porte comme un dément pour évacuer sa dernière once de colère et d'anxiété, il n'entendit pas le déclic du verrou et la poignée se baisser. Se fut lorsqu'il sentit son poing finir dans le vide qu'il réalisa que Fye venait d'ouvrir la porte et que celui ci le fixai les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais avec son perpétuel sourire niais collé au visage:

« Hé beh, tu cherches à démolir ma maison ou qu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kurogané le poussa pour rentrer à l'intérieur du hall, en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il plaqua aussitôt le blond contre cette dernière et dévora avidement ses lèvres pâles, récupérant la partie de lui-même qu'il y avait abandonné la veille, retrouvant l'oxygène qui lui manquait tant. Il se sentit soudain revivre et enlaça le corps malingre du blond.

Fye répondit sans hésitation à ce contact, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la nuque du grand brun et sa bouche répondant au baiser passionné de ce dernier. Leurs lèvres se découvrirent, se goûtèrent, se dévorèrent, puis s'ouvrirent pour laisser leurs langues se rejoindre et s'enlacer furieusement comme si elles avaient été séparées depuis trop longtemps. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, la main de Kurogané glissant dans le dos de Fye alors que ce dernier enlaçait fortement le brun par crainte qu'il ne s'échappe de nouveau. Ce fut le japonais qui rompit non sans regrets le contact en premier:

« Que les choses soient bien claires, haleta-t-il en reprenant son souffle, je ne suis ni romantique, ni sentimental.

_Hm hm. » acquiesça Fye en récupérant ses lèvres. Mais Kurogané le repoussa doucement.

« Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par toi, ni par n'importe quel autre... mec.

_Oui d'accord. Murmura le blond impatient en enfouissant son visage dans le cou musclé et doré de son vis à vis.

_ Je veux juste passer... du bon temps »

Le contact des lèvres de Fye sur une partie découverte sensible de sa nuque lui fit imperceptiblement fléchir les genoux.

« Mais en aucun cas, souffla-t-il alors qu'il embrassait la chevelure blonde et soyeuse, je ne suis... amoureux de toi. »

Fye releva la tête et son regard croisa celui du brun qui préféra l'avertir une dernière fois:

« Je prends... je jette. »

Le jeune blond lui lança un sourire faussement amusé:

« Alors prend moi d'abord. »

Et ils firent l'amour sur le canapé blanc, leurs gémissements et cris retentissant au rythme de l'intensité de leur plaisir. Les mains de Kurogané agrippées aux hanches de Fye relancèrent chez ce dernier la douleur de son agression sauvage de la veille, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, par crainte de rompre cette profonde étreinte qu'il savait éphémère. Puis, submergé par une agréable vague de chaleur, enivré dans ce délice étourdissant, Fye cria le nom de son amant tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans le cuir du divan.

Les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent alors retomber sur le sofa, leur souffle irrégulier effleurant la peau brûlante de l'autre. Une torpeur agréable les envahit avant de les laisser sombrer dans un sommeil apaisant, toujours enlacés.

Lorsque Fye se réveilla, il avait froid. Cela n'était pas vraiment dû au fait qu'il était complètement nu, toujours étendu sur le canapé, ni au jour qui déclinait, teintant la pièce de lueurs ocres et brunes. Non, s'il frissonnait c'était parce que la présence chaleureuse à ses côtés s'en était allée, emportant toutes traces comme si elle avait voulu laisser croire à rêve. C'est finalement ce que Fye se serait dit tant le moment qu'il venait de passer avait été merveilleux, sauf que l'odeur particulière du brun embaumait encore l'air, émanait de la place vide près de lui, et restait ancré dans les fibres de son corps.

Lorsque Fye se réveilla, il pleura.

oO°Oo

« Hé!! Kurogané !! »

Le japonais sursauta et releva la tête pour croiser un regard sombre emplit d'impatience.

« Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle! Le cours est fini! Tu viens on va manger dehors, puisqu'il fait beau. »

C'était dans des moments comme celui ci où Kurogané se réjouissait de la présence de Soma à ses côtés. Pas besoins de longues phrases expliquant son état comateux, ni de dialogues vides pour façonner une charmante conversation. Être juste soi-même.

C'est donc à l'ombre du local de sport qu'il mangèrent en silence leur sandwiches, les premières cigales et un soleil tapant annonçant la venue des beaux jours. Allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, Kurogané laissait son esprit vagabonder, inspirant pleinement l'air déjà lourd, aérant ainsi son corps comme ses pensées.

« Ouh, là, on t'a jamais vu aussi soucieux!

_ Je suis juste calme.

_ Non, tu es soucieux. »

Graah, mais si elle était capable de lire en lui si facilement, ne voyait-elle pas que c'était pas vraiment le moment d'en discuter? Néanmoins, si elle insistait, c'est qu'elle aussi se faisait du soucis pour lui. Se doutait-elle que cette fois le problème était bien plus qu'une minette ayant repoussé ses avances ? Avait-elle fait le lien avec l'anormale absence de Shaolan à ses côtés?

« T'as envie d'en parler? »

Il déglutit bruyamment, hésita un instant, et se redressa en tirant de son sac une feuille de papier pliée en quatre:

« Tiens lis. Le texte au crayon à papier. »

Elle parcourut rapidement les lignes avant de siffloter.

« C'est joli. Presque illisible cela dit. C'est quoi, des paroles de chanson?

_ Ouais.

_ Laquelle?

_ Justement, j'ai pas de connexion à Internet chez moi en ce moment. Tu peux la chercher pour moi? »

Elle jaugea Kurogané d'un air intrigué:

« T'es sûr qu'elle existe au moins? C'est qui qui les a écrites? »

Le brun tenta d'échapper au regard scrutateur de son interlocutrice, car dans ses grands yeux sombres, il avait tendance à se laisser un peu trop aller aux confidences. Mais le ton doux et chaleureux qu'elle avait pris soin d'employer suffit nettement. Et puis, il avait confiance en Sôma, plus qu'en n'importe qui: il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas quoi qu'il dise.

« En fait, c'est... »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une voix familière retentit derrière lui.

« Salut mon chou! »

Sôma et Kurogané se retournèrent pour voir marcher vers eux une jeune fille à la silhouette séduisante, aux longs cheveux ébène, une frange s'arrêtant au-dessus de larges yeux envoûtant, et un sourire si large qu'il sonnait presque faux. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son ami et lança un regard sympathique à Sôma qui détourna les yeux, visiblement froissée.

« Bon je vous laisse, lança-t-elle en se relevant. Kurogané, on se voit plus tard. Lorsque je trouve cette chanson, je te l'envoie sur ton portable ok ?

_Merci t'es adorable.

_ Je sais. A plus. »

Il fixa encore longtemps la silhouette de son amie s'éloigner, retardant le plus possible le moment où il devrait adresser la parole à Tomoyo.

Ce fut celle ci qui coupa cours à sa contemplation, prenant son menton entre ses doigts, obligeant les yeux rouges à croiser son regard.

« Alors?

_ Alors quoi? Maugréa Kurogané en se dégageant d'un hochement de la tête.

_ Alors pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis? Tu sais bien que notre pari se porte sur une toute autre personne car tu avais refusé Sakura. Tu sais bien que malgré ce service que tu m'as rendu, je ne coucherais pas avec toi tout de suite. Alors pourquoi?

_ Et toi, pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu connaissais déjà Shaolan?

_ Parce que je voulais que tu sois tenté par mon pari... sans le trouver trop simple... sinon, tu aurais refusé immédiatement.

_ C'est aussi ce que j'ai fait.

_ Tu ne comprends pas que dans ce pari simplisme, je t'offrais l'occasion idéale de faire l'amour avec moi? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de refuser ce défi pour un autre plus impossible et entreprenant? Au lieu de te prendre la tête tu devrais profiter de ce qui est sous tes yeux! »

Kurogané tourna vivement la tête vers elle, et dit avec colère.

_ Tu crois peut être m'annoncer une phrase qui va changer ma vie? Tu l'as encore sorti dans Cosmo celle là ou Gala t'as suffi?

_ Oh, tu es en rogne contre la page « détente » des magasines ma parole! Mon horoscope aurait-il eu son petit effet ?

_ Ta gueule.

_ Ton projet t'apporte-t-il plus que tu ne l'escompte? C'était ça non?

_ Putain mais je t'avais pas demandé de l'apprendre par cœur!

_ Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te le rappelle! Ah oui, comment va ton petit Gémeau?

_ Laisse le en dehors de ça! Fulmina-t-il sans contenir ses paroles. »

Tomoyo se figea, et un sourire de triomphe égaya son visage.

« Ooh! Mais c'est LUI !

_ Oui et figures toi que c'est parce que mon plan a failli perdre l'équilibre que j'ai accepté ta requête initiale, et non pour la grâce de tes yeux.

_ Dommage, je me serai sentie flattée sinon ! »

Kurogané se redressa, mais elle l'intima à garder sa position en lui enserrant le poignet.

« Non n'avons pas fini.

_ Et qu'avons-nous d'autre à dire?

_ Qu'as TU d'autre à me dire?

_ Rien.

_ Comment avance ton plan alors? Toujours en équilibre? »

Kurogané détourna les yeux, ne sachant que dire. Où en était-il vraiment avec Fye? Où ces imprévus précipités allaient-il le conduire? Il aurait tout fait pour que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille chez lui, mais l'envie sadique de rabattre le claquet jacassant de la brune, ou de chercher un peu de jalousie dans son regard pris le dessus.

« C'est bon tout va bien. On a même fait l'amour hier soir.

_ Tu as... QUOI?!

_ Pourquoi es-tu si choquée, Tomoyo? N'oublies à qui tu as affaire.

_ Mais Kurogané! Tu es devenu dingue ou quoi? Pire... gay ?!

_ J'ai couché avec lui pas besoin d'en faire une affaire d'état ma vieille! Sors de ta campagne un peu. Et puis non, vu le nombre de fille qui ont circulé dans mon lit, je peux pas vraiment dire que je suis homo. C'était juste...

_ Juste un plan cul ouais! Et t'oses pas l'avouer, t'as peur qu'il l'ait pris trop au sérieux et qu'il se ramène avec l'alliance et les faire-part! Au pire... qu'il ameute tout le campus et foute ta réputation en l'air. »

Kurogané frémit à cette idée. Non, c'est bon, il avait été suffisamment clair, ça ne serait pas dans l'idée de Fye de se jeter sur lui dans un couloir... Ou du moins il l'espérait!

Il se retourna vers Tomoyo, la dévisageant de son regard brûlant:

« C'est bon, j'ai enlevé le bâton que la mère de Sakura avait gentiment placé dans mes roues, il a totalement confiance en moi. Il ne me reste plus...

_ Qu'à avoir tes partiels. Et de le jeter sur le trottoir comme un sac à ordure. »

La cruelle métaphore qu'employa Tomoyo fâcha plus qu'à son habitude le brun, qui se releva rapidement cette fois, pour partir en direction du bâtiment d'Histoire où son cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Il allait atteindre la grande porte de l'amphithéâtre lorsque son regard fut attiré par la silhouette au bout du couloir. Fye, adossé contre un mur, releva la tête de ses pieds et adressa un signe de la main à Kurogané, qui restait complètement immobile, dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Lui qui craignait que le blond ne perde ses moyens en le recroisant, c'était lui qui était en train de dérailler rien qu'en sentant sa présence. Ce fut donc l'artiste qui s'avança vers lui, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Le cœur de Kurogané s'affola.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait? Qu'est ce qu'il compte me dire? Il a quand même pas cru que... c'était sérieux? Il va pas nous démasquer! Non pas ici... avec ce monde dans le couloir!_

Fye s'approchait toujours, Kurogané restait pétrifié, dans l'attente du pire. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détourner du bleu intense des yeux de son vis à vis, et celui ci non plus ne chercha pas à rompre le contact visuel lorsqu'il prit la parole:

« Salut, ça va? T'en fais une tête. »

Kurogané attendit toujours, les battements de son cœur complètements irréguliers lui coupaient la respiration.

« Ce matin j'ai trouvé un document intéressant sur l'histoire du Mont Fuji. Continua-t-il face au mutisme du brun. Mon père nous a laissé l'ordi pour qu'on fasse quelques recherches, ou mieux qu'on commence à taper notre rendu. »

Le cerveau de Kurogané réagi au quart de tour en entendant la dernière phrase. _Mon père nous a laissé son ordi. _

« Je passerai demain alors, ça te va? dit-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

« OK! »

Kurogané frémit face à ce qu'il crut apercevoir. Le sourire de Fye s'était grandement élargit, mais ses yeux brillants trahirent une peine et une douleur difficilement refoulée. Ce contraste le choqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il laissa sans mot dire le blond faire volte face, avant de disparaître dans la foule.

La journée du lendemain excita une partie de lui-même, en voyant ainsi son but se profiler, tandis qu'une autre l'appréhendait, tant il doutait de l'attitude à adopter en seul à seul avec Fye.

Car sa brève entrevue de l'instant venait de lui faire prendre conscience qu'après l'évènement de la veille, la présence de son ami ne le laissait plus vraiment indifférent...

* * *

_Ah ma brave petite Sôma ! ("réflexion de la fille qui a trop tendance à s'attacher aux personnages ultra secondaires ...") Mais si elle est gentille ! Et oui je sais tout le monde ou presque a envie de frapper Tomoyo ... Et de consoler ce pauvre Fye ... _

_Des reviews ? Ca m'encouragera pour la suiiiiite !_


	8. Sentiments

**Titre: Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couple: KuroxFye**

**Disclamer: L'histoire est inspirée des Liaisons Dangereuses de Laclos, et les personnages sont aux Clamp !!**

**Commençons déja par remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laisser des reviews ! Je suis désolée j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde cette semaine (excuse des partiels :D). Merci à Sitatu, et bonne chance pour tes exams !! Merci à Lolodu86 pour ses supers commentaires, et encore à Irissia 87 ( c'est vrai que le coup du PC je n'y avait absolument pas pensé !! Ca aurait pu être sympa mais ... ça ne se passera pas vraiment comme ça :) ) Merci à ma petite Misaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (bisous tout pleins !!). Et aussi super! Une reviews de Gabriellelioncourt (et aussi un new chapitre de sa fic, gwa!). Merci encore et toujours aux offrandes de Ichigolove1, voila le chapitre 7 :) et aussi à Anders Andrew pour cette review constructive pleine de bon conseils ( j'espère donc que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! ) et a Yuka, merci de montrer que tu suis toujours cette fic avec autant d'intêret ! **

**Voila euh** **thanks aussi à ma Panpan qui a eu le privilège de lire cette fic en entier et qui m'a largement assez complimenté dessus pour toute une vie !**

**La suite des aventures de nos héros préférés tout de suite ...** **( en y repensant c'est en écrivant ce chapitre que mon ordi a planté, et que j'ai failli perdre tout ce que j'avais écris depuis le début ... quand je pense que je n'aurait rien publier dans ce cas ... argh! quel souvenir dramatique.) Enfin tout le monde s'en fous, c'était encore pour raconter ma vie, et je vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps! Bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 7 : Sentiments

Rien ne pouvait laisser croire à un quelconque changement dans la vie de Fye lorsque Kurogané arriva chez lui en cette fin d'après midi. Des documents nappaient la table basse et un ordinateur portable avait trouvé sa place sur le comptoir. Sinon, rien n'avait changé.

Il se demanda si le stress dû à l'approche du rendu -soit environ 2 semaines- ou le monticule de travail qu'il restait à faire était responsable de l'étrangeté de son camarade.

Son comportement n'en était en rien perturbé pour tout dire, et c'est justement ce qui intriguait le plus le brun. Toujours souriant, sa voix éternellement mélodieuse, sa politesse et gentillesse bien présente, toutes ces attitudes préenregistrées tranchaient fortement avec son regard qui semblait ailleurs, dans un endroit où visiblement il ne fallait pas qu'on devine qu'il y souffrait mille tourments, d'où ce comportement exagéré et ces faux mouvements qui irritaient de plus en plus Kurogané.

Il décida néanmoins de rentrer dans son jeu et fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

L'après midi s'écoula dans une ambiance qui pesait lourd sur les épaules du japonais car peut importe ce qui pouvait mettre le blond dans cet état... la personne à ses côtés n'était pas Fye.

Ils triaient encore le reste de la paperasse par ordre de mise en page lorsque Kurogané enleva un dossier de sur le canapé, et un détail attira son attention. Quatre marques. Quatre petits hémisphères gravés sur la peau du sofa, incrusté dans le cuir blanc, souvenir d'un plaisir non retenu, cicatrice manifeste de la blessure invisible de Fye.

Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs remarquer que le regard du brun s'était un peu trop attardé sur le divan, et il se releva tellement vite que Kurogané failli sursauter.

« Euh, je vais chercher le doc que j'avais trouvé sur le Mont Fuji, je redescends de suite... »

Sans un regard, il se retourna et monta les escaliers délaissant sa grâce et son élégance habituelle dans une démarche gauche et maladroite. Kurogané entendit une porte claquer, puis ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers les nombreuses feuilles photocopiées par Fye posées sur la table basse. En faisait glisser les documents du bout des doigts, un titre en gras accrocha son regard et eu sur lui le même effet qu'une douche froide.

Il se releva à son tour et entreprit de monter à l'étage avec la ferme intention de voir ce que Fye trafiquait depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'est clair, et il n'éprouvait pas l'envie d'être laissé en dehors de ça. Après tout, il s'était suffisamment rapproché de lui, avait suffisamment acquis sa confiance, il était suffisamment prêt à réussir son pari, alors c'est pas une saute d'humeur due a la phase lunaire ou des règles douloureuses qui allait prétendre jouer le rôle d'obstacle, merde!

Il trouva finalement la porte de la chambre de Fye après être entré dans quasiment toutes les pièces de l'étage et l'ouvrit comme les autres d'un geste brusque sans frapper.

«Si c'est _« Mont Fuji, toit du Japon »_que tu cherches, il est en bas ton doc, alors qu'est-ce que tu me f ... ?? »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant son ami assis sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage entre ses mains tremblantes qui respirait bruyamment et lentement, comme s'il cherchait à retrouver son calme.

Le silence s'installa alors quelques minutes, qui parurent durer une seconde comme une éternité.

« Vas-t'... t'en haleta Fye en faisant ainsi redémarrer le temps qui s'était comme arrêté. Ne... me... regardes pas. J'arrive atte... dans une minute... ça ira mieux... bien... s'il te plait, descend... »

Kurogané était complètement estomaqué. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, toujours armé de son insolent optimisme ses sourires pitoyables, jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir Fye dans cet état. C'était comme si son cœur était une pierre qui chutait dans ses entrailles en défonçant tous ces organes au passage. Pourquoi… ce sentiment... pourquoi ce mettait-t-il à éprouver des trucs comme... de la peine? Pire, de la compassion?

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? Arrêtes de pleurer bordel ! » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Kurogané, alors qu'en temps et dans son état normal, il serait parti après avoir traité ce pleurnichard de tout les noms.

« Pardon, je sais... que tu dois me trouver minable... hoqueta le blond. J'ai bien... compris aussi... qu'après.. après... »

La suite imprononçable arracha un nouveau sanglot bruyant au jeune homme.

« C'était juste un coup pour toi... je sais... alors... je veux pas te poursuivre... te harceler... être ton boulet... juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour te laisser tranquille. Tu sais... je voulais pas t'embêter! Aujourd'hui non plus.. je voulais agir... comme d'hab... pas que tu me vois comme ça !! Mais... mais... finalement pour moi... c'est trop dur. Quand... je te vois... en cours... ici... c'est trop dur! J'arrive pas à te regarder dans les yeux en me forçant à faire comme si... tu m'attirais pas... alors que... je ne pense... qu'à toi... alors que je te veux... encore... »

Fye s'interrompit pour reprendre une grande inspiration, cherchant par la même occasion à contrôler ses convulsions... envahi par une vague de rage sortit d'on ne sait où, Kurogané se rua vers Fye et lui attrapa les poignets, écartant ses mains de son visage larmoyant. Le blond frémit à ce contact trop proche et trop soudain et roula sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Kurogané se sentit alors transpercé par la profondeur de la bonne volonté de Fye, noyé dans ses larmes pures et sincères, possédé par son charme et son parfum envoûtant...

_Au lieu de te prendre la tête tu devrais profiter de ce qui est sous tes yeux!_

« Par... donnes moi! Hoqueta le blond à nouveau, se forçant à ne pas regarder celui qui resserrait déjà l'étreinte sur ses poignets. Si tu veux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, va plus falloir qu'on se voit pendant un moment, pour me laisser du temps! Alors, je te ficherais la paix, je te jure! Je suis dé... »

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres chaudes et sèches qui se jetèrent sur sa bouche. Dans l'incapacité de riposter, Fye s'abandonna à la langue audacieuse qui rejoignait déjà la sienne. Kurogané se pencha encore un peu plus en avant et tous deux basculèrent sur le lit, Fye toujours prisonniers des mains et des lèvres du brun.

« Non... ar... arrête! Haleta-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

_ Faudrait savoir, t'as envie de moi ou pas? Souffla Kurogané en embrassant le cou fin et pâle du jeune homme dont les larmes coulaient plus qu'abondamment le long de ses joues.

_ Mais... je... je croyais que tu... t'avais dit que...

_On s'en fous de ce que j'ai dit OK? On s'en fous parce que là, maintenant, j'y comprends plus rien... »

Les doigts de Kurogané lâchèrent lentement les poignets de Fye pour remonter le long de son bras, traçant de fines arabesques sur sa peau du bout des doigts.

« C'est ta faute... si rien ne se passe comme prévu... murmura-t-il en embrassant les yeux humides du blond pour lécher les larmes accrochées à ses cils. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? ... »

Kurogané n'avait jamais couché plus d'une fois avec la même personne. Sûrement parce que ces corps déjà possédés lui apparaissait plus fade, ternes, dépossédés de toute la magie qui faisait leur attrait. Comme lorsqu'on respire le parfum envoûtant d'un met délicieux, qu'on se laisse à le goûter, que les sensations si enivrantes que procure une première bouchée ne seront jamais égalées par les suivantes, jusqu'à perdre finalement tout arôme...

Mais avec Fye, s'était différent. Son corps délicat aux contours parfait s'offrait à lui telle une gourmandise, dont Kurogané se délectait davantage à chaque baiser laissé sur sa peau de porcelaine. Il redécouvrait avec passion et appétit la saveur déjà respirée quelques jours auparavant, sans lassitude, ni écœurement. Pourtant elle était la même, sucrée et légèrement acide, fraîche mais brûlante sous ses lèvres. Elle était la même et c'est pour cela qu'il referait l'amour avec Fye, qu'il s'en imprégnerait, l'inhalerai à s'en rendre ivre mort.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais sentit saveur plus délicieuse.

« Tu dors? »

Fye sentit des doigts effleurer lentement sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Non. J'ai peur de m'assoupir... et de voir qu'à mon réveil tu ne seras plus là. »

Kurogané réalisa enfin l'ampleur de l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait posé quelques jours plus tôt. Ca n'avait pas dû être évident pour Fye de penser qu'il avait juste servit de loisir passager et de se réveiller seul dans son salon. Visiblement, l'abandon devait avoir un lien avec la peine qui le poursuivait jusque dans la moindre de ses relations, et le japonais s'en voulu pour avoir facilité la tâche du destin.

Il se rapprocha du blond et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui toujours sous les draps de son lit. Fye se raidit, surpris de cette attitude si spontanée de la part de son amant et sourit en frottant sa tête contre le cou tanné. Le contact de ses cheveux sur sa peau ne déplut pas du tout à Kurogané qui laissa errer ses doigts entre les mèches blondes.

« A cette allure... on finira jamais notre exposé à temps.

_Kuro-chou, toujours là pour casser l'ambiance! »

Cette réplique prononcé d'une voix joyeuse eut don de tracer l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage habituellement si fermé, mais il ne le montra pas, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux blonds pour y déposer un baiser.

« C'est que je suis sérieux moi. J'affectionne tout ce que j'entreprends! »

A cette remarque un flash furtif lui traversa l'esprit, l'image de l'ordinateur posé sur le salon lui revint en mémoire. L'engin qui renfermait la clef de sa victoire était à portée de main, c'était l'occasion idéale pour agir.

Kurogané hésita encore un instant, profitant de la douceur du corps de Fye contre le sien, avant de se redresser sous le regard intrigué du blondinet.

« Ca va?

_ Je vais juste me faire un café, le rassura-t-il.

_ Je peux le faire tu sais. C'est chez moi après tout.

_ Ecoute, j'ai vécu seul durant deux longues années, alors je sais faire face à n'importe quel appareil électroménager! »

Face à la moue du jeune homme, Kurogané se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je veux que tu dormes un peu. Je ne m'enfuirais pas. »

Sur ce il sortit de sous la couverture et se rhabilla, avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte, jetant un dernier regard au visage apaisé de Fye qui laissa la fatigue l'emporter.

Kurogané se prépara tout de même un café afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon avant de se diriger vers la table et de rallumer le portable. La session était déjà ouverte, sûrement Fye l'avait-il préparée pour taper le rendu, et le brun passa plus d'une demi-heure à chercher l'ombre d'un indice qui lui indiquerait où les partiels pouvaient être stockés.

La réponse à sa quête lui apparue de la manière la plus simple et évidente qui soit: un onglet en bas à droite de l'écran clignota, indiquant à l'utilisateur qu'il venait de recevoir un mail. Ce mail provenait de l'administration, sûrement de cette _chère_ Mme Clow, et ne contenait ni plus ni moins l'intégralité des sujets de première et seconde années, qui demandaient à être validé par M. Flowright.

Kurogané jubila, et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver tant la manière dont il avait finalement réussi avait été simplissime. L'excitation s'empara de lui lorsqu'il farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa clé USB et la brancha sans ménagements sur l'ordinateur.

Une sélection, clic droit, copier, transfert en cours... tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que surgit de nul part, un malaise fit place à l'euphorie, et sa main devint moite sur la souris. S'il laissait faire, il passerait sans problème en dernière année de sa licence, et obtiendrait ni plus ni moins la faveur de partager une nuit avec Tomoyo.

Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Fye? Il était tellement concentré sur le _pendant_ de l'acte qu'il n'avait qu'un minimum songé au _après_... Le rôle du fils du directeur étant terminé dans l'histoire, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il reste avec lui. A cette pensée, il eut le tournis et s'en voulu de réfléchir autant à un moment si crucial. Ne pouvait-il pas être un peu plus vif et insouciant parfois?

Le curseur erra un moment sur l'onglet 'annuler' tandis que la jauge indicative du transfert se remplissait...

Que se passerai-t-il _après_ ? Reprendre sa vie comme elle l'était ne pourrait poser aucun problème à sa conscience si son coeur ne lui criait pas qu'un détail avait changé. L'avait peu à peu transformé. Il s'était attaché à Fye et ce sentiment était en train de faire prendre à son projet un incroyable tournant.

Kurogané tenta de se ressaisir: JAMAIS (ô grand jamais) il ne voulait concourir avec les héros qui soudain rejoignent le coté lumineux de la force simplement parce que leur coeur devienne tendre comme du beurre... Les sentiments n'appartiennent qu'aux faibles et aux futurs perdants. Et pourtant, le curseur s'attarda longuement sur l'onglet qui pourrait tout stopper...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fye descendait les escaliers du premier d'un pas maladroit, visiblement encore un peu endormi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kurogané qui l'attendait assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Oh! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'en as fait pour moi aussi! »

Il se saisit du mug rempli de café que le brun avait préparé et le vida d'une traite. Kurogané fixa toujours le blond lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, une moustache brune s'était formée au-dessus de ses lèvres.

« La la, souffla le brun en faisant le tour du bar pour faire face au jeune homme, ça te va pas de te laisser pousser la barbe.

_ Surtout que j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher mon rasoir.

_ Pas besoin de lames pour effacer ce genre de moustache heureusement, souffla Kurogané en effleurant le cou de Fye de sa bouche.

_ Mais si tes lèvres avaient été tranchantes, j'aurai été satisfait que ce soit elles qui m'égorgent. »

Kurogané enlaça alors son corps si fin en déposant de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire et attrapa les lèvres affamées. Leur baiser dura longtemps, moment durant lequel les larges mains descendirent le long du bassin de Fye et finalement une plus entreprenante se glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Le blond sursauta et il recula son visage, l'air surpris. Kurogané s'éloigna, laissant à Fye le loisir d'enfouir à son tour sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir... une petite clé en métal. La stupeur et la joie obstruèrent la gorge du jeune homme qui posa ses yeux brillants sur le japonais.

« C'est...

« Un cadeau pour toi. lança Kurogané en faisant demi-tour et en s'asseyant sur le canapé, prêt à enfin commencer leur véritable travail. Comme ça, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux. »

Il n'avait encore jamais donné le double de sa clé à quelqu'un auparavant. Peut être était-ce pour lui le moyen de se faire pardonner d'avoir manqué de sensibilité en laissant la jauge se remplir, et le transfert sur sa clé USB s'achever.

oO°Oo

« Allô Tomoyo, c'est moi.

_ Kurogané! J'imagine que tu m'apportes une bonne nouvelle !

_ Exactement. Tu peux préparer ta chambre pour ce soir.

_ Non, ça y est? Tu l'as vraiment fait? T'as réussi à avoir les sujets des partiels de Juin?

_ Sans aucune difficulté. »

Il mettait bien sur hors course sa déviation due à la fameuse liste, pas la peine de faire un fromage pour une affaire désormais classée.

« Et le petit blond alors?

_ Fye? »

Kurogané tressailli. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on parle de lui depuis qu'ils sortaient plus ou moins secrètement ensemble. Surtout de la bouche de Tomoyo.

« Oui Fye c'est ça. Alors il est désespéré j'espère!

_ Pardon?

_ Comment ça pardon? Tu viens de me dire que tu avais rempli ton contrat. Je te rappelle que tu devais de rapprocher de lui pour avoir tes soi-disant sujets de partiel, puis tu devais l'envoyer paître! »

Kurogané se figea net, toutes les parcelles d'euphorie précédemment ressentie fuyaient son corps. Son coeur s'accéléra lorsqu'il se remémora nettement les paroles échangées en ce jour du mois de Mars à propos de ce qu'il comptait faire avec Fye.

_L'approcher, l'amadouer, l'apprivoiser. Profiter de la moindre occasion pour aller chez son père. Piquer un code d'accès ou les premiers sujets des examens du Juin. Puis le repousser, le jeter, l'humilier._

Mais à cette époque, il ne le connaissait pas, ce Fye. Tout cela n'était que paroles en l'air afin d'offrir à cette histoire un épilogue dramatique dont lui et Tomoyo jouiraient avant de s'envoyer en l'air.

« Tomoyo écoute, je...

_ Tu ne l'as pas fait ?!

_ Les choses ont changé, maintenant.

_ Tu te... dégonfles?

_ Non pas vraiment, je modifie les règles.

_ Et c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas les engagements faciles, non mais je rêve !!! »

Tomoyo hurlait presque à l'autre bout du téléphone et le japonais pouvait sentir la frustration et la colère au travers de l'appareil.

« Ecoute mon grand, fit-elle plus posément. Je sais ce qu'il y a, moi. Tu as trop pitié de lui et tu ne veux pas lui faire de la peine!

_ Mais enfin, pour qui tu me pr...

_ NE LE NIE PAS! Cette tapette blonde émane de radiations sentimentales à deux balles, tu as été irradié mon pauvre! Tu te rends compte que tu te transforme en vrai débile !

_ Je vois pas à qui ça peut poser de problème à part toi.

_ Oh mais moi je m'en fous c'est pour toi que je m'en fais...

_ Pour moi ?

_ Oui, imagine un peu ce que tout le monde dira de toi en apprenant la véritable nature de votre relation! »

Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu besoin de raconter ça à cette langue de vipère...

« Tu ne le feras pas.

_ Oh mais que si! S'il ne faut faire que ça, menacer ton honneur pour te remettre les neurones en place, je le ferai!

_ Et si c'était finalement cette voie que j'avais choisie?

_ Et beh je te dirai que je ne te crois pas une seconde. Et si tu ne change pas d'avis, je me déciderai à agir !

_ Non, ne...

_ Tu me remercieras plus tard!

_ ATTENDS DEUX SECONDES MERDE JE TE CAUSE ! »

Les étudiants du campus qui croisaient le chemin de Kurogané se figèrent, et considérèrent avec mépris le jeune japonais qui se croyait un peu tout seul.

« Quoi donc?

_ Attends juste la fin de la semaine. La fin de notre rendu. Ensuite je n'aurai plus besoin de lui et je le rayerai de ma vie.

_ Cela ne me suffit pas.

_ OK OK ! Je le jette ! T'es contente?

_ La fin de la semaine... ?

_ Ca sera fait.

_ Et bien alors je dis... à la semaine prochaine. »

Kurogané raccrocha et se dit que si son téléphone n'avait pas été le réceptacle de ses économies, il l'aurait sans hésitation fait exploser contre le premier mur qu'il verrait.

* * *

_Voila les évènements se précipiteront aussi par la suite ... il ne reste que 3 chapitres cela dit avant la fin :)_

_J'ai bien conscience que la façon dont Kuro chope les sujets est bien simpliste mais j'avais pas d'autre idées et je me disais que c'était bein possible et ... secondaire après tout ! Donc soyez indulgents pour ce détail trivial T-T ! Sinon je suis ouverte à d'autres critiques ou remarques ! C'est le charmant bouton magique en bas à gauche :D_

_Bon la suite la semaine prochaine, mardi si j'ai le temps !_


	9. Passé

**Titre: Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couple: KuroxFye (Qui d'autre? Y'en a ? :-) ...)**

**Disclamer: La base de cette histoire appartient à Laclos ! Tant qu'aux merveilleux acteurs de ce drame, ils appartiennt à un autre drame tout aussi dramatique (j'ai nommé TRC...et oui) orchestré par les Clamp.**

**OUAIIS J'ai atteinds les 70 reviews ! T-T (que d'émotions !) Merci merci à vous tous :))))**

**Merci à Sitatu qui malgré les révisions a pu laisser un com, merci à Misa, Gemini et Lolodu86 aussi ! Très chère Eiko tu as bien fait de pas me tuer vendredi car voila la suite, comme promis! Irissia tu fais bien de craindre le pire mais je vais encore laisser durer ... la torture ;). Merci à caro-toutou et Yuka, merci d'avoir affronté vents et marrées pour laisser ce commentaire qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Oui Gabriellelioncourt, tu peut aller consoler Fye! Il va en avoir besoin! Et enfin merci à Waders et j'espère t'enerver encore plus :D**

**Sinon j'ai vu que la santé et l'espérence de vie de Tomoyo se voyait gravement menacée par toutes ces reviews, j'en ai déduit qu'elle ne survivrai pas à ce chapitre ... T-T La pauvre ayez un peu de sympathie envers les grosse salope sans coeur et altruisme... (La "proie" est actuellement en sécurité dans un bunker ultra protégé, il lui reste encore deux chapitres à faire avant d'être jetée à la foule qui pourra en faire ce qu'elle veut, sans restrictions je le jure ...)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce 8eme chapitre ! **

Chapitre 8: Passé

Pendant le premier quart d'heure du cours _Images et idées_,la rumeur d'un grand brun méga canon jouant les pieds de grue dans le couloir circula dans toute la classe dans des murmures aux intonations curieuses et excitées. Tchii se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait là du coéquipier de Fye, Kuro-truc … Tous doutes furent dissipés lorsqu'en sortant de la salle à la fin de l'heure, un regard de braise la transperça.

« Hé ! » l'apostropha-t-il.

La jeune fille soupira, ne pouvant plus jouer l'indifférence, et se dirigea sous le regard suspicieux de ses camarades vers le jeune homme qui ne faisait aucun effort pour afficher un air des moins sympathique …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura-t-elle.

Kurogané la fixa, mais semblait regarder au-delà de ses yeux noisette intrigués.

« Il est pas là, Fye ? »

Tchii sembla enfin deviner où il voulait en venir. Fye. Bien sûr … Mais après tout, pourquoi est-ce que cela la dérangeait ?

« Non, on est pas dans le même groupe. Il doit être chez lui en train de réviser ses partiels.

_ Ah.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Il devait me passer une copie de notre rendu, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ont les remets. Alors je voulais en profiter pour lui dire un truc …

_ Quoi donc?

_ Rien laisse tomber. » lâcha-t-il maussade en tournant les talons.

Voilà. Voilà finalement en quoi cela la dérangeait.

« Quoi donc ?! » cria-t-elle de vive voix en faisant se retourner tous les étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir. Kurogané aussi se figea, et lui lança un regard assassin.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? continua-t-elle sans baisser d'un décibel.

_ C'est pas un message avec accusé de réception ! Je lui dirai moi-même, OK ?

_ Je ne te permettrai pas d'en faire qu'à ta tête avec lui, tu m' … »

Le brun s'était précipité vers elle en lui attrapa fermement le poignet, l'entraînant dans un couloir moins fréquenté avant de la pousser non sans violence contre le mur.

« Mais à quoi tu joues avec ta comédie là ? s'emporta-t-il. T'as pas réussi à l'avoir alors tu veux le contrôler à travers moi ? »

Sans se soucier de la hargne et de la colère de son vis à vis, Tchii soutint intensément son regard.

« Je le protège comme je peux. Parce que je sens qu'avec toi … il souffrira. »

Super, elle avait vachement besoin de lui lancer ça maintenant !

« Tu me prends pour une brute ou un barbare parce que j'effraye toutes les pintades dans ton genre ?

_ Je te prends pour un égoïste qui fait abstraction des profonds sentiments des autres envers toi !! »

Kurogané ne put cacher l'expression de surprise qui traversa son visage et profita de cet instant d'inattention, Tchii brisa l'étreinte qui la maintenant prisonnière et massa son poignet douloureux.

« Quels profonds sentiments ? De qui? »

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il perd son temps avec toi ! T'es plus qu'aveugle, t'es autiste ma parole ! Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre personne ici sur terre à part ta propre personne ?!

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrai voir ? beugla-t-il. Qu'est ce que Fye a à voir là dedans ?

_ Comment ne pas remarquer, son attitude tellement plus naturelle, sans artifice, son visage qui sourit sincèrement, ses yeux qui trahissent ni crainte, ni distance ? Tout ça uniquement avec toi ! »

La voix de Tchii s'était brisé sous la force de sa voix et des sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge. Kurogané était scié, incapable de cligner des yeux ou d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, une exclamation de surprise n'émergeant de sa bouche qu'à l'état de soupir.

« Qu … quoi ?

_ Il est amoureux de toi.

_ N …

_ Ca crève les yeux ! Il est fou de toi !»

Le brun eu l'impression d'avoir fait trois tours de montagne russe en une demi-seconde.

Ce qui lui arrivait était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Un cauchemar, duquel il attendait, immobile, de se réveiller.

Déjà qu'il commençait à penser que rejeter Fye ne serait pas si facile que ça, la dernière épreuve de son plan se révélait être la plus complexe et impossible des tâches à accomplir, tout ça parce que ce blondinet imbécile s'était trop entortillé dans sa toile.

Fye …« amoureux » ? Mais quel connard ! Avec sa tartine de bon sentiment il venait briser en éclats l'insensibilité et l'apathie que Kurogané possédait comme carapace depuis toujours.

Pourtant, il en avait déjà envoyé promener des filles, plus ou moins amoureuses de lui, sans état d'âme. Il savait comment s'y prendre, sortir les mots, quelle attitude adopter … Mais là, le problème venait de la personne qu'il allait devoir rejeter.

Non, en fait, le problème venait de lui-même.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à torturer Fye si facilement, parce il était certain que lui aussi, en souffrirai cette fois.

« J'en étais sûre… tu ne le savais même pas.

_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais que j'en sache ?

_ Même si tu l'avais su, tu aurais continué à jouer avec lui !

_ J'aurai remis les pendules à l'heure, oui !

_ Et ton indifférence n'aurait fait que le faire souffrir de nouveau !! »

Kurogané avait le cerveau tellement engourdi qu'il n'aurait pas pu relever cette remarque si Tchii n'avait lâché une exclamation d'effroi en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« … de nouveau ?

_ …

_ Ca a un rapport avec … ce dont il refuse de parler ?

_ Tais-toi ! Oublie !

_Il s'est fait rejeter, m'a-t-il fait comprendre. Tu …tu es au courant ? »

Tchii déglutit avant de relever la tête, une once de panique et de désarroi décelable derrière ses prunelles écarquillées.

« Il … il t'a rien raconté ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Kurogané nia, la fixant sérieusement, prêt à tout pour enfin avoir ce qui tourmentait tant le jeune homme, l'incitant à prendre tant de distance envers les autres.

« M. Ashura … commença-t-elle en bredouillant, n'est pas le père de Fye.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il a été adopté à l'age de 8 ans … un an après la mort de sa mère. »

Kurogané tomba des nues, son cœur loupant quelques battements avant de repende un rythme normal. C'était toujours un choc d'apprendre ce genre de vérité. Bien sur, tous les héros de livres ou de séries TV étaient orphelins, c'était un stéréotype bien connu… Mais dans la vraie vie, ce fait était moins facile à encaisser.

« Son père s'était mis à fréquenter une autre femme. Elle avait une petite fille, du même âge que Fye, ainsi il pensait qu'elle jouerait le rôle de la sœur, une présence agréable qui consolerait son fils de ces évènements bouleversants.

Mais … cette nouvelle femme, elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être au premier abord. Bien qu'au début, Fye fit l'effort de l'accepter dans sa vie, parce qu'elle rendait son père heureux, celle ci ne témoignait que froideur et répulsion à l'égard de ce « fils d'un autre ».

Elle le détestait, le méprisait, et ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer dès qu'ils étaient à l'abri de regards ou de témoins. Cette aversion devint vite réciproque chez l'enfant qui renia alors sa belle-mère. Il est entré en conflit avec son père qui, baignant dans l'insouciance de cette effroyable attitude, ne sut prendre parti. Aveuglé par son amour, il se laissa persuader de la mauvaise influence de son fils sur la reconstruction de sa vie.

Les mésententes s'enchaînaient, les disputes se multipliaient, et un jour, il n'y eut plus personne pour aller chercher Fye à l'école. Son père, sa femme et sa fille avaient quitté la ville le matin même. »

Kurogané ne sut que dire tellement il avait peur que Tchii ne confirme ses doutes.

« Ils l'ont … abandonné ?

_ Ashura Flowright était en fait leur voisin de palier, qui sentait depuis longtemps monter la tension et avait pressentit le drame. Il a hébergé Fye quelques jours, et ce dernier se refusant de rechercher les fuyards, il l'a recueilli. »

Kurogané se sentit soudain chuter de son piédestal. Face à la révélation du sombre passé de Fye, son arrogance, son assurance s'envolèrent brusquement tandis que le visage quotidiennement rieur et naïf du jeune blond lui apparu à l'esprit, comme une douloureuse réminiscence …

Il aurait tout donné pour que le regard de Tchii le réduise à l'état de cendres, là, tout de suite, maintenant ! Car dire que rien pour sa petite distraction personnelle et sa passion perverse pour une brune hautaine, il avait joué avec ce qu'il y a de plus profond chez un homme. Les sentiments.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complètement immature, sale, monstrueux.

Mais il pouvait sans doute encore limiter les dégâts du cataclysme de son infinie connerie. Tomoyo ne demanderait sûrement pas la preuve de sa rupture avec Fye. Tout en lui cachant ce détail il pourrait continuer à traîner un peu avec lui pour lui épargner d'autres tourments accablants … du moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est à dire à peine quelques jours.

Ensuite, durant l'été et à la rentrée prochaine, ils s'éloigneraient d'eux même l'un de l'autre, oubliant par l'occasion cette attirance qui les avait rapprochés. C'était le choix de la facilité, le beurre et l'argent du beurre, Kurogané le savait. Mais plus que pour lui, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire de la peine à Fye.

Mon Dieu que ce blondinet le rendait faible !

« Je t'ai choqué ? »

La voix froide de Tchii le tira de sa réflexion.

« Non, t'as bien fait de m'en parler. »

Elle voulut lui lancer un « J'en étais sûre, j'ai bien fait, c'est grâce à moi» mais la décontenance de Kurogané l'intima de garder le silence.

« Mais quelque chose me … travaille dans ton histoire. »

La jeune fille se tût, se demandant quel détail elle avait pu laisser échappé qui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de son vis à vis.

« Si Fye est si renfermé, si peu confiant … comment est-tu au courant de cette histoire ? »

Tchii baissa les yeux, ses longues mèches retombant sur son front dissimulaient un visage soudain empreint d'une profonde tristesse.

« C'est lui qui te l'a raconté ?

_ Non, souffla-t-elle.

_ Alors comment ?

_ La fille de cette femme… »

Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules tremblantes.

« C'était moi. »

oO°Oo

Ce soir là, à son entraînement de Kendo, Kurogané laissa libre cours à sa fureur. Fureur contre Tchii, qui était responsable de son chamboulement psycho et neurologique. Fureur contre Fye, d'avoir été si hermétique durant des mois, rendant le choc de cette révélation plus dur à admettre. Fureur contre lui-même, d'en être arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus se cerner.

Il devait être plus de 18h lorsque qu'il sortit enfin, exténué mais un peu plus apaisé. Etat de calme éphémère, car en sortant sa bouteille d'eau de son sac, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses messages et vit que Tomoyo venait de lui répondre.

« _Je passerai voir mon vainqueur ce soir vers 18h. Nous fêterons ça comme promis._ »

Ca y est. Tant de mois avaient passé, de mensonges avaient été prononcés, de craintes aussi l'avaient effleuré pour vivre un moment attendu depuis plusieurs années : il allait enfin pouvoir faire l'amour à celle qui était devenu un trophée quasi inaccessible, et les seuls sentiments qui l'envahirent furent totalement différents de ceux qu'il avait escompté à l'époque. Inquiétude. Remords. Et déception.

« KUROGANE! »

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Sôma à l'autre bout du couloir courir vers lui.

« T'as fini ton entraînement? Lui lança-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

C'est fou ce que Kurogané n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les questions aux réponses évidentes.

« Qu'est-ce qui a? Maugréa-t-il en espérant qu'elle n'irait pas l'embêter avec un problème épineux qui pourrait s'ajouter au sien.

« Je … cherche Shaolan…

_ Ah ».

Kurogané afficha sa mine de grand désintéressé.

« Tu le connais mieux que moi, non, Shaolan? Reprit la jeune fille. Enfin, je veux dire… vous êtes assez proches…

_Si pour toi, partager une table au self et un cours de Kendo est un symbole de proximité sentimentale, alors on pouvait dire que oui.

_ « _Pouvai_t »?

_ On se parle plus depuis quelque temps vois-tu.

_ Bon, je suppose que t'as pas envie d'en parler.»

Perspicace la fille.

« Je suis inquiète pour lui, depuis quelques semaines, il ne vient plus aux entraînements avec nous, il semble assez … grognon, et irritable, lui qui était toujours si calme. Tu ne veux pas le chercher avec moi … lui parler?

« Non, désolé, fit-il en tournant les talons. Je dois voir l'autre pour qu'il me donne le rendu final relié.

_ Ah, Fye? Je viens de le croiser, il a dit que vu que t'avais ton entraînement, il t'attendrait chez toi. »

Kurogané se figea, son cœur failli manquer un battement. Il y eut comme un blanc de quelques secondes dans son esprit avant qu'il ne se remette en route.

« Et au fait, continua-t-elle, c'est bon pour la chan-

_Merde, le con! »

Il fit demi tour et manqua de renverser Sôma dans son élan. Sans même lui adresser une seule explication il partit en trombe vers la sortie.

oO°Oo

Fye était du genre tellement poli ou respectueux qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer chez les gens en leur absence. Bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'excitation en songeant à la confiance que le brun lui avait accordé en lui donnant cette clé, il se jura de lui laisser le pack de bières qu'il avait apporté en guise d'excuse pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de son passage imprévu.

Lorsqu'il mis la clé dans la serrure, un frisson d'angoisse parcouru son échine: la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle était même mal fermée. La lumière de la pièce principale était allumée. Et assise sur le lit, cheveux dénoués et jupe à moitié relevée, se tenait une jeune fille plus qu'aisément affalée.

« Euh... bonjour. » lui murmura Fye dont le cerveau essayait tant bien que mal de coller un scénario plausible à cette mise en scène. Kurogané attendait-il une visite? Une cousine? Une amie? Une...

La jeune fille le regarda, l'air visiblement ravi avant de lancer avec un sourire qui pourrait rivaliser avec les siens:

« Oh! C'est donc toi le jouet de Kurogané? Je suis Tomoyo, enchantée! »

Elle venait de se relever en défroissant sa jupe du revers de la main qu'elle tendit aussitôt vers Fye, qui ne la serra pas. _Le jouet de Kurogané...?_

« Tu as l'air surpris de me voir on dirait. Kuro ne t'as donc jamais parlé de moi? »

« Non... désolé. » articula difficilement le jeune homme. Quoiqu'il se soit passé ou qu'il se passera ici, il n'avait envie que d'une chose: partir, non, s'enfuir au plus vite. Car un plus que mauvais pressentiment l'engourdissait complètement, paralysant son visage dans une expression de surprise et d'inquiétude qui sembla amuser la dénommée Tomoyo.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, je crois! »

* * *

_Je rejette complètement toute menaces de mort, c'est trop extrême et ma douce sensibilité ou mon optimisme démeusuré pourraient en pâtir ... par contre déchaînez vous autant que vous voulez tant que ma vie a l'autorisation de se poursuivre jusqu'à Lundi ... pour le chapitre 9 ! See you soon :D_


	10. Révélation

**Titre: Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (je dirais même plus Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE ...)**

**Couple: KuroxFye of course**

**Disclamer: Et bla bla bla et les persos sont pas à moi et bla bla bla et le scénario original non plus et bla bla bla tant de charabia cruel à écrire pour les ficeuses mais necessaire ... tout est dit T-T**

**Tout d'abord, merci aux reviews ! Nandra-chan je t'en priiiiiie ... attend au moins la fin le l'histoire avant de mourir ... je me sentirais coupable d'avoir une mort sur la conscience ... Irrisia, tes ohmondieuohmondieu m'ont bien fait rire ! :) Oui en effet Kuro ne va pas s'en sortir indemne ! Pauvre de moi, Mirti91, j'aimerai au moins que tu me laisse mes deux mains pour que je continue à écrire ... Je doute que ce chapitre te fasse changer d'avis sur les tortures à suivre ... Merci à Lolodu86 (keep cool !! ) et à Sanashiya, qui est une des rares à aprécier Tomoyo :D ! Merci à Waders (see you wednesday, isn't it? ;p ), Sitatu ... à qui je sais pas quoi dire à part merciiiiiiiiii merci pour cette review adorbale ! Caro Toutou, avec toutes les menaces que j'ai reçue, tu crois vraiment qu'un clé anglaise peut m'effrayer? (s'arme d'une assurance pas du tout convaincante) RANGE LA STP! T-T Et enfin, merci à Yuka, trop morte de rire : "le con de fye !ça lui arrive JAMAIS de réfléchir " Pour une fois que c'est lui qui s'en prend plein la gueule :D**

**Voili voilou le chapitre 9 ! Encore un des premiers que j'ai écrit (ouais moi et la chronologie numérique ça fait 6) parce que c'est un des passages les plus dur et excitant à mettre en scène ... Mais qu'est ce que je me suis amusée en écrivant ces lignes ! Mouah ah ah (mais ... quelle sadique !) **

**Bref j'espère que l'émotion est le message sont bien passé au travers de ces lignes ... C'est l'essentiel! Sinon, c'est la dernière fois qu'on voit Tomoyo, je vous le jure ... alors bravo si vous arrivez à tenir jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre ! Courage ! Mais surtout bonne lecture :D **

Chapitre 9: Révélation

Kurogané couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait le long du trottoir, traversa les rues sans regarder, bousculant tous les passants, forçant sur ses mollets déjà affaiblis par l'effort de l'entraînement de la soirée. L'idée de ce qui se passait en ce moment dans son appartement lui faisait décidément perdre tous ses moyens. Si c'était n'importe quelle fille, une ex bout en train et chouineuse, il aurait été plus que ravi qu'elle fasse la rencontre avec sa Tomoyo, qui lui aurait annoncé avec ses mots empoisonnés qu'elle était la pouffe du lundi pour lui...

Pourtant, depuis le début de ce pari qu'ils avaient conclu, il savait que « ce » moment devait arriver. D'une façon ou d'une autre, que ce soit Tomoyo ou lui, quelqu'un devrait dire la vérité à Fye, lui révéler la mascarade dans laquelle il était entraîné depuis plusieurs semaines, et bien que celle ci ait parfois échappé au contrôle de Kurogané, la fin victorieuse impliquait un rejet impitoyable ou une rupture mémorable. Bien qu'auparavant ce genre de scène dramatique l'aurait amusé au possible, il fut effrayé de voir à quel point il en été inquiet qu'elle ne se produise... surtout après ce que Tchii lui avait révélé. Non, en fait, il ne VOULAIT pas que cela se produise.

Il arriva finalement devant son immeuble, poussa la lourde porte du hall et grimpa les marches de la cage d'escalier quatre à quatre sans ralentir l'allure, lorsqu'il heurta violemment quelqu'un qui descendait lui aussi visiblement pressé. Le sang de Kurogané ne fit qu'un tour en observant rapidement le passant qui continua sa descente sans ralentir sa course. Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne soit hors de porté mais l'interpellé ne se retourna pas.

« FYE! »

A l'entente de son nom, Fye ne ralenti pas pour autant et continua sa descente, entraînant Kurogané dans son élan qui failli tomber à la renverse. Mais arrivé au palier intermédiaire, l'étreinte sur son bras se fit si forte qu'il ne put pas faire un pas de plus. Il se retourna alors, faisant face au brun complètement essoufflé dont les yeux rubis brillaient sous ses mèches désordonnées.

« C'est vrai? » cracha le blond l'air le plus sérieux du monde, le visage renfrogné, les traits crispés.

Kurogané eu alors l'impression que son corps été vidé de tout, qu'il n'était plus qu'une peau qui menaçait de s'affaler sur le sol. Comme si sa force avait disparu en une demi-secondee, il relâcha le poignet de Fye, et son bras retomba lourdement le long de son corps. Il ne dit rien.

Considérant alors la réaction de son vis à vis, les épaules du jeune homme tremblèrent légèrement, puis ramenant ses mains vers lui, il y enfouit son visage avant de lâcher un rire amer, faux et perçant.

« Ha ha ha... mais bien sûr... tout ça pour ça. Comment... ais-je pu y croire? Ca on peut dire que je me suis bien fais fait baiser... dans tous les sens du terme ! »

Son rire se fit de plus en plus fort pour finir sous le regard effaré de Kurogané en un cri déchirant. Ses mains s'agrippaient si fort à ses cheveux qu'il semblait vouloir se les arracher, comme si cette douleur pouvait calmer celle de son cœur ouvert à vif...

« MAIS JE SUIS VRAIMENT TROP CON! » hurla-t-il en s'effondrant aux pieds de Kurogané. Abandonné une fois ça m'a pas suffi faut croire, je suis vraiment un pauvre maso ! LE MEC LE PLUS ABRUTI DE CETTE PUTAIN DE PLANETE C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

La souffrance et le désespoir qui émanaient de cet appel frappèrent Kurogané de plein fouet.

« F...

_ HE HO ! Vous voulez m'entuber? Vous avez besoin d'une bonne poire? JE SUIS LÀ!

_ Fye arrête ! le coupa Kurogané en le secouant par les épaules. Tais toi et écoute ce qu...

_ T'écouter? Répondit-il en levant vers lui son visage déformé dans un rictus douloureux. T'écouter et te croire? Mais t'es vraiment en train de te foutres de m...

_ Fye tout ce que Tomoyo a pu te raconter est vrai, je ne le déments pas, mais je te jure que j'aurai voulu que tu l'apprennes différemment! J'aurai même voulu... que tu ne sois pas au courant... »

Le visage de Fye passa du cramoisi au livide, ses sourcils se relevèrent dans une expression apitoyée.

« Ne pas me mettre au courant? Mais bien sur, comme ça t'aurai pu continuer à t'envoyer en l'air avec moi tout en vivant ta relation tant attendue avec ta copine... Mais dis-moi, à ce propos, je voulais te demander... j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, hein? Qu'après avoir réfléchi à mille et un moyens de rentrer dans les fichiers de l'école, épuisé d'avoir fait trop cogiter tes diaboliques méninges sur comment me faire souffrir à mort, tu te relaxais bien au moins? Non parce que je voudrais au moins savoir si t'as vraiment pris ton pied en me faisant l'amour ou si ça aussi ça faisait partie de ta super comédie, histoire de savoir si j'ai bien servi à quelque chose... si mon corps que je t'ai crédulement offert t'as satisfait! »

Kurogané ne voulu pas en entendre davantage. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet que ses propres mots devaient avoir sur Fye. Ils étaient plus que sévère, ils étaient dénigrants, cruels, tortueux. Sa main agit presque contre son gré, mais il ne regretta pas pour autant la gifle qu'il venait d'envoyer sur ce dernier pour le faire taire.

Elle résonna aussi fort que les insultes hurlées contre lui même, et son écho mit fin aux tremblements du blond, qui parla d'une voix posée.

« Tu sais, je savais bien que j'étais qu'une conquête parmi toutes ces filles. Je suis pas dupe, comment ne pas être au courant lorsque la moitié des étudiantes du campus sont passées dans ton lit? Alors moi..., je croyais, j'espérais, égoïstement, avoir plus d'intérêt à tes yeux que celui d'une proie facile... Mais franchement j'aurai jamais pensé, c'est vrai, n'être qu'un objectif à remplir. L'objet d'un pari si répugnant.... C'est fou comme je me sens moins humain, d'un coup ! »

Kurogané voulu répliquer, lui dire que ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui n'était même pas prévu, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu avec ce million de pintades... qui même réunies ne valait pas ce qu'il était... et même le comparer à elles était plus qu'une insulte! Lui, il était... lui.

Mais il resta de marbre tandis que Fye repoussa la main qu'il avait gardé sur son épaule avant de se redresser.

« Tu me fais de la peine, tu sais, lança-t-il la tête haute. Tout ce que je voyais en toi, c'était une incroyable fierté, une inébranlable volonté, de la pure franchise et la plus grande des assurances. Mais en fait, t'es pendu aux basques de cette fille, t'es encore moins que son chien, t'es sa marionnette. Tu vaux même pas un millième du personnage que tu affiches. Ca fait presque autant pitié que moi... »

Toujours à genoux, complètement ébranlé, Kurogané laissa Fye disparaître dans les escaliers jusqu'à entendre la porte du sas de l'entrée claquer dans un bruit sourd, brisant cette mascarade qui avait dépassé toutes les limites du spectacle, éteignant la faible lueur d'espoir d'un acteur qui souhaitait s'en sortir, mettant fin à ce jeu sans vainqueur.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! »

Kurogané émergea lentement de l'état de transe dans lequel il était resté un temps incertain pour voir M. Wang, son exécrable voisin de palier, débarquer le regard noir dans la cage d'escalier, juste devant lui.

« Bah c'est la première fois qu'une de te putes est autant remontée contre toi. Et on dirait que t'es contrarié ma parole !

_ C'est pas... ma pute. Souffla Kurogané en baissant les yeux, revenant peu à peu à la réalité qu'il voulait rembobiner à l'instant.

_ 'Suce-bite' si tu préfères... Enfin, ça t'apprendra! »

Kurogané voulu se jeter sur lui et le frapper pour qu'il puisse évacuer ce sentiment qui empoisonnait son cœur, lui faire ressentir cette douleur qui le maintint immobile, collé au sol.

« Fermez-la! MERDE! »

Il ne supportait pas... qu'on parle de lui comme ça... comme si ces mots étaient des blessures gratuites, leurs débiteurs tous des lâches, qui parlaient sans avoir... savoir à quel point il ne méritait pas ces reproches... lui, juste entraîné dans une histoire d'honneur et de cul, lui, si pur et sincère... _Fye._

« Relève-toi, allez. » Fit son vis à vis après un moment de silence, en lui attrapant le bras et le tirant vers lui.

Kurogané trouva difficilement l'équilibre et se redressa. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son voisin aussi était plutôt grand et bien musclé, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait eu aucune crainte à taquiner cet ado archi remonté et méga baraqué.

« Tu vas réfléchir maintenant. Finit-il en le croisant et montant les escaliers.

_J'ai vraiment pas besoin de vos conseils... »

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers le brun, en lui lançant un sourire amusé:

« Mais ce n'était pas un conseil. »

Kurogané attendit qu'il soit monté jusqu'à leur étage avant de remonter lui aussi et rentrer en trombe dans son appartement. Tomoyo était là, assise à la table de la petite cuisine, sirotant tranquillement une bière.

« Quel charmant garçon ce Fye, chantonna-t-elle. En plus de ton rendu, il a laissé un pack de bières... délicieuses d'ailleurs! T'en veux une? »

La main de Kurogané partit et heurta la bouteille que la jeune fille tenait à la main, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la cuisinière dans des éclats de verre et de mousse. Il shoota dans le pied de la table qui trembla tout en s'agrippant la tête et en s'affalant sur son lit.

« Merde...merde merde MERDE !!! »

En voyant Tomoyo, dans cet appartement, il avait alors compris que toute cette scène, cette dispute avec Fye n'avait pas été un mauvais rêve ou une vision furtive... mais un véritable cauchemar éveillé. Evènement désastreux qui avait eu lieu par sa seule et unique faute, déclenché dans cette même pièce, et qui prendrait fin également ici. Immédiatement même.

« Tomoyo... dégage... »

« Ouh là! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là? »

Elle venait de rejoindre Kurogané dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Tu semble vraiment... triste dis-moi... Il a été si dur que ça avec toi?»

Il ne répondit pas mais enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Non, toutes les insultes n'avaient été prononcées qu'à l'égard de lui-même. Dans son éternelle candeur et gentillesse, Fye avait juste eu pitié de lui. Dans tout ça, il ne lui avait même pas adressé le moindre reproche. Il soupira bruyamment, réaction qui fit rire la jeune brune aux éclats.

« Ha ha ha ha ! Tu es vraiment... pitoyable mon gars!!! Mais regarde ! Je suis là! Ici, avec toi, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit! Prends-moi, c'est ce que tu voulais hein?! C'est ce pourquoi tu as fait tout ça non?? Tu renonce alors que tu as gagné ?!

_ J'ai rien gagné Tomoyo. J'ai... tout perdu.

_ Tu parles de lui comme s'il était devenu tout pour toi. Tu y tenais donc tant que ça à ce garçon?

_ Mais il a raison! S'exclama Kurogané en se redressant et dévisageant Tomoyo. J'étais tellement omnibulé par toi, obsédé par le fait de vouloir coucher avec toi qui j'en ai perdu toute volonté de faire ce que je voulais vraiment! Je ne contrôlais rien en fait! C'est TOI qui me contrôlais!

_ Ne me fais pas croire que sans moi, tu aurais été un modèle de courage de bonté, d'audace et de vertu! Parce que déjà, rejeter sa faute sur le dos des autres, ça me rappelle vaguement ta plus grande qualité: la prétention!

_ C'est pour plaire à une certaine vipère que j'ai fais ça je crois!

_ Mais c'est TOI qui vient de rejeter le premier amour de ta vie pour un pari ! »

Kurogané se redressa et se précipita vers la porte:

« SORS! » hurla-t-il en l'ouvrant promptement.

Tomoyo soupira, abdiquant l'idée de lui faire entendre raison, autrement dit endosser sa responsabilité dans cette histoire, et sortit en lâchant dans un murmure:

« Tu as raison… tu viens de tout perdre.

_ Pas besoin de te pavaner en exorbitant ta vanité! Tu n'es plus le centre de mon univers. »

Et il claqua la porte, le plus violemment qu'il put, espérant qu'elle atterrisse sur le nez de Tomoyo ou au mieux qu'elle fasse s'effondrer l'immeuble sous la puissance du choc. Mais le mieux que Kurogané obtient fut un gong qui se déboîta. Pitoyable.

Ce fut le moment que choisit son téléphone pour sonner. Deux nouveaux messages.

Le premier était de Sôma, et il s'en sentit rassuré. Il avait presque envie de l'appeler sur-le-champ ou de partir directement chez elle y passer quelques heures de répis. Mais le contenu du texto le transforma instantanément en statue de givre qui ne put faire autrement que de laisser se charger le document multimédia qu'il venait de recevoir. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de la chanson de Fye.

S'il avait été dans la capacité de réfléchir ou de raisonner, il aurait choisi de la supprimer illico avant qu'elle n'émette un son, mais il était trop abasourdi pour appuyer sur la moindre touche de son clavier. Il fut tiré de ses pensées évasives par un rythme de guitare solo qui introduisait une voix masculine légèrement brisée.

_I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it, I don't believe it makes me real _

Il reconnu immédiatement les paroles grifouillées à la hâte sur une page quelques mois plus tôt. Ce n'était pas le genre de chanson qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter: en effet, en d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait trouvé banale, semblable à toutes celles qui se battent au hit parade chaque semaine. Mais parce qu'il savait qu'elle était importante pour Fye, il la trouva agréable.

_This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting, I don't know how it got so bad. _

La mélancolie et la force qu'elle dégageait lui nouaient la gorge, et lui compressaient l'estomac. Mais la tristesse qu'il ressentait en entendant les paroles du chanteur, était plutôt chaleureuse, libératrice. Comme un générique de fin, qui nous fait nous remémorer tous les souvenirs du film, bon comme mauvais afin de n'en tirer que l'essentiel.

_If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know_

Il ne cessa de penser à Fye de la première seconde à la dernière, chaque note et intonation, silence ou variation lui rappelant sa voix légère et son sourire exagéré, masquant grossièrement les plaies de son cœur. Un appel à l'aide caché sous un fond de solitude dans une mélodie que l'on ne remarque pas forcément.

Cette chanson avait été écrite pour lui.

_That I'm trying to let you know that I'm better off on my own._

Bien après la fin de cette mélodie, Kurogané resta debout dos contre la porte, et se laissa glisser lentement au sol, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa gorge se noua douloureusement. Il regarda le second message afin de voir si celui ci pourrait l'aider à se ressaisir avant qu'il ne vire extra-émotif, mais au contraire, ce dernier l'acheva.

C'était une alerte. Une alerte enregistrée des semaines auparavant. Pour un jour dont il était sûr de ne pas se rappeler. Et dont il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se souvenir.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Fye.

* * *

_Et voila désolée d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour publier la suite, mais je voulais que ce chapitre tombe le 9 Juin ! Tout a été calculé depuis le début pour que l'anniv de Fye tombe ... le jour de son anniversaire, c'est mon caprice perso de ficeuse acharnée ! (j'avais hésité entre le 23 Mai, 9 Juin ou 14 Juin pour la date, mais finalement j'ai chosi le 9, oui tout le monde se demande pourquoi mais tout le monde s'en fout :p) _

_Oui, je sais aussi que , il y a dans ce chapitre une phrase de S.M Gellar dans_ Sex Intentions _... mais j'y peux rien dès que je l'ai entendue elle m'a trop marquée : elle résume parfaitement la situation :D_

_Sinon, heu, je sais que cette fin de chapitre est assez ... noire, déprimante, insuportable, rageante, mais rassurez vous, je vais vous achever avec un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine! Ca sera le dernier, ne vous en fait pas. Il est temps que ce drame prenne fin , non? ;p (Je le publirai pour ton anniv', ma petite Eiko, ca sera mon kdo :D)_

_A bientot !_


	11. Sincérité

**Titre : Dangereuses Liaisons**

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couple: (bien que leur relation atteigne le stade critique définissable par l'adjectif "houleuse"...) KuroxFye **

**Disclamer: Tous les persos de l'histoire sont à moi ! Et ouais, j'ai obtenu les droits hier ! (Wake up) Noooooon ... toujours et encore à elles ... les Clamps ... Sinon la base de l'histoire c'est toujours Les Liaisons Dangereuses de ce tordu de génie de Laclos !**

**Merci, merci beaucoup à toutes ces reviews, je crois que j'en ai jamais reçues autant pour un chapitre ! :) **

**Merci à Mirty 91, j'ai jamais été aussi contente d'avoir vu mes deux mains gentiement graciées. Désolée de t'avoir fait déprimer Irissia87, mais bon c'est pas avec la suite que ça va s'arranger ... Sitatu, ton idée de cadeau aurait été pas mal je l'avoue, je la garde dans un coin de ma tête! Merci a Lolodu86, et oui, enfin Kuro fait un truc intelligent :p MERCI WADERS ! PIECES POWAAA !(En plus j'avais même pas précisé que c'était AUSSI ma sonnerie de portable!!) Allez gagatisons encore sur Sum 41 ;)** _**(That I'm better off on my own) **_

**Mon Dieu Caro toutou, merci de m'avoir épargnée, je compte bien te faire tellement déprmier avec la suite que tu oubliras encore de me frapper :D Yuka ta review été super gentille merci merci (mis à part le "j'ai envie de me suicider", pitié reste en viiiiiiiie pour une autre review toute aussi tordante!:p) Et non je craque moi sur les blonds homo, c'est pas ma faute s'ils sont facile à torturer ... D'ailleurs, Sanashiya est d'accord avec moi, non ;) ? (Partons ensemble défoncer l'optimisme et la gaité des Fyounets du monde entier!) Merci à Shika d'avoir ratrappé son retard, et à Sashiko-chan , qui m'a fait l'honneur d'être sa première review! OUAIS ! (encore désolée pour le KuoxSaku, c'était une nécéssité T-T). ET OUI, Fyelizu me le redis mais j'y avais pensé! Le 9 Juin c'est le jour de l'anniversaire de JOHNNY CHERIIII (Depp, soyons sérieuse). Mais c'est pas à cause de ça que j'ai chosi la date. Mais c'est pas grave, les grandes stars sont sur la même longueur d'onde :D ! **

**Et en parlant d'aniversaire, jouyeux anniv à ma petite Eiko ! Ouais j'y ai pensé cette année! (se remémore l'année du bac et les atroces amnésies qu'il a engendré T-T)**

**Voila fini avec ce blabla, ici commence le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Merci d'avoir tenu bon dans cet enchainements de malheurs à n'en plus finir, et de m'avoir encouragée jusque là (mise à part les menaces diverses que je mettraient entre parenthèses ;p)**

******J'espère ne pas vous décevoir (ça va être dur mais, j'emets cette hypothèse) dans cette fin. Bonne lecture à tous! **

Chapitre 10: Sincérité

« Kurogané! »

La voix paniquée de Sôma à l'autre bout du fil fit définitivement sortir ce dernier de son sommeil. Il lui semblait s'être à peine assoupi sur son lit quand la sonnerie stridente de son portable l'avait réveillé, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe calme-toi...

_ C'est Shaolan! »

Ah. Un revenant. Enfin, il décidait de se montrer un peu.

« Il vient de me téléphoner! Continua de piailler son amie, il... il a un message pour toi...

_ Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé directement cet idiot alors!

_ C'est Fye! » Coupa-t-elle avant de partir dans un hoquet.

Kurogané se redressa d'un bon, se saisissant déjà d'une veste et sortit en trombe de son appartement.

« Quoi Fye? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Comment...

_ Shaolan veut vraiment... se venger de ce que tu lui as fait, alors... il a dit que Fye serait la victime idéale... »

Kurogané bouillait intérieurement. Il ne voulait plus impliquer le jeune homme dans ses histoires. Et encore moins celles qui incluaient une quelconque vengeance.

« OÙ EST-IL? Brailla-t-il sans se rendre compte du nombre de passants qui se retournait à ses hurlements. OÙ EST-IL CE SALAUD QU'IL NE TOUCHE PAS A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX SINON...

_ Il... il est au dojo.. il veut que tu t'amènes pour régler ça avant qu'il ne l'implique... et si tu viens pas avant 10h... il...

_ IL QUOI? »

Sôma éclata en sanglots, et haleta difficilement.

« Mais... mais tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas! Il veut... juste que tu viennes... mais... mais n'y vas pas!

_ Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors si tu pense que Fye ne cours aucun danger?

_ Mais... mais tu tiens tellement à lui... alors...

_ Sôma, c'...

_ Alors... je me suis dit que si... il y avait le moindre risque...

_ Sôma c'est bon. J'ai compris. Je te remercie.

_ Kurogané... sanglota-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil... s'il te plait... n'y vas pas. Arrêtez.

_ A plus, on mangera ensemble à midi.

_ Kuro... gané. Attention à toi. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi Sôma. »

Cela ne l'enchantait guère de dire ces mots, qui sonnent comme un adieu, mais il espérait néanmoins y avoir mis tout l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune fille. Il raccrocha et se précipita vers le campus.

oO°Oo

Dans le dojo, Shaolan l'attendait, assis sur un vieux banc en bois, se curant nonchalamment les ongles avec son Laguiole, l'air complètement dans le vague. L'entrée peu discrète de Kurogané le tira de sa méditation et les deux individus se fixèrent longuement avant que Shaolan ne pose soigneusement le couteau sur le banc et ne se lève, possédé par un calme déconcertant pour la gravité de la situation:

« On va enfin pouvoir régler ça entre hommes.

_ A la seule et unique condition que tu ne t'approches pas de Fye.

_ Oh, tu m'empêche de goûter à la friandise dont tu t'es délecté durant des mois durant? C'est bien égoïste de ta part. »

Le coup partit instantanément. Rapide, mais pas d'une grande efficacité. Le jeune aux yeux noisette venait de le parer d'un mouvement de son avant bras. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Kurogané de fulminer:

« Je t'interdis même de le regarder. »

Il se saisit du poignet de son adversaire, et l'envoya au sol avant de l'immobiliser.

« Ou de simplement penser à lui faire le moindre mal.

_ Mais si c'était pas du mal, que je voulais lui faire? Si c'était seulement du plaisir que je voulais lui donner? Si je veux moi aussi, faire comme tu as fait avec ma petite amie, le prendre, impuissant et soumis, et prendre mon pied, oh oui... le plus possible.

_ Je te jure sur ce qu'il reste de ma vie que je ne te le permettrai pas, quitte à de transformer en cul de jatte.

_ Me le « permettre » ? Mais j'hallucine comme si j'allais te demandais la permission! Je t'ai PERMIS moi, de violer ma petite amie ?

_ Ecoute avec Sakura, c'était... je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment t'expliquer ça... cette erreur... je ne voulais pas...

Shaolan profita de la décontenance de son adversaire pour se dégager et de le plaquer à son tour contre le sol, ses mains enserrant furieusement sa gorge.

_ TU NE « VOULAIS PAS »? Mais tu m'as rien sortit de mieux pour sauver ta peau? Ou celle de ton blondinet?

_ Comment... te persuader de le laisser hors de ça? Haleta Kurogané.

_ Et Sakura? T'as réfléchi avant de savoir si tu pouvais la laisser elle aussi en dehors de ça? Mais pourquoi... on dirait que ce type compte plus que nous à tes yeux !

_ Et... si c'était le cas?

_ Il faudrait que je remette tes idées en place, quitte à te transformer en pâtée pour chat.

Il relâcha son étreinte et Kurogané se releva d'un bond, faisant face à son jeune ami devenu adversaire déterminé.

Et leur combat commença. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins un défi pour sauver un être cher ou rétablir un honneur bafoué, c'était aussi un moyen pour eux d'extérioriser toute cette haine contre la manipulation dont ils avaient été l'objet.

Shaolan par son physique agile évitait les coups si facilement qu'il semblait les percevoir avant qu'ils ne partent, mais la force que Kurogané déployait sans ménagements rendait ses esquives plus difficiles.

Ce fut le jeune homme qui fut touché le premier, d'un coup du revers de la main en plein visage. Il ne joua pas l'ébranlé mais s'essuya le nez dont coulait un liquide sombre avant de frapper le brun d'un violent coup de pied à l'estomac. Il ne put l'éviter mais en canalisant son énergie pour ne pas tomber à genoux, Shaolan en profita pour l'envoyer au sol, d'un autre coup plus violent dans les côtes.

Il s'approcha de Kurogané dont le visage crispé contenait la douleur, mais avant qu'il ait pu lui assenir le coup de grâce, sa jambe fut stoppée en plein élan par la main puissante du brun, qui se redressa en envoyant presque voler Shaolan à quelques centimètres à peine du banc où il était assis auparavant. Il se précipita vers le jeune châtain au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, empêchant toute tentative d'échapper aux violents coups de poing qu'il donnait contre son torse ou sa mâchoire.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il eut cru, plus il frappait son adversaire, moins la colère s'échappait. Au contraire, un sentiment amer et douloureux lui obstruait la gorge tandis que le visage de son ami perdait de ses couleurs et s'ensanglantait au fur et à mesure de sa torture.

Il s'arrêta soudain, le poing en l'air, lorsque les yeux clairs croisèrent brusquement les siens. Ils n'imploraient ni pitié ni pardon, mais seulement mépris et haine.

_ Vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends! Cracha-t-il. Achève-moi, t'as la trouille?

Et ce mépris et cette haine firent mal à un endroit que Kurogané semblait découvrir. Mal au coeur.

Quelques instants auparavant possédé par la colère, il était à présent paralysé par la peine.

_ Je...

_ PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS LE FAIRE TOMBER CE POING ?

_ ARRETEZ!

Kurogané se raidit au son de la voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. C'était comme si son corps et son esprit s'étaient déconnectés, et ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose. Une seule personne.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée, et son coeur s'affola. Pas LUI. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Que faisait-il là? Sôma l'aurait-elle envoyé afin de calmer les deux lutteurs, pensant que c'était

la meilleure des solutions? Ou serait-ce lui, qui été venu de son gré, voir Kurogané dans ce lieu qu'il fréquentait souvent en étant sûr de l'y trouver?

Leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent, et restèrent noyés l'un dans l'autre, rendant indéfinissable toute notion de temps ou d'espace qui les enveloppaient.

Shaolan profita de ces quelques instants de répit pour reprendre ses esprits, et sans chercher à comprendre la raison de l'immobilité de son adversaire, il lui planta son poing dans les côtes et d'un coup de pied sans concurrence, envoya voler Kurogané. Comme s'il avait été qu'un vulgaire sac de plumes, il alla s'écraser contre le banc en bois, dont les fines lattes se brisèrent sous la force du choc. Il entendit alors le cri d'effroi de Fye, et une atroce douleur lui déchira le flanc droit.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Un silence d'une lourdeur suffocante, durant lequel Kurogané semblait abandonné à l'indescriptible souffrance qui lui avait procuré sa chute contre le banc. Shaolan s'avança alors vers lui, d'un pas chancelant, et s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres de son corps avant de murmurer:

« Bouge pas, je vais regarder. »

Il souleva le T-shirt de Kurogané qui n'opposa aucune résistance, et ils découvrirent tous avec angoisse la large plaie ensanglantée qu'avait provoqué la lame de l'arme de Shaolan restée ouverte sur le banc, ayant désormais trouvé refuge dans sa chair.

Shaolan déglutit, et croisa le regard de Kurogané, qui comprit dans ses yeux l'ironie et la gravité de la situation. Le jeune homme posa sa main contre le torse du japonais et retira doucement son couteau, le plus délicatement possible en veillant à ne pas accentuer la douleur déjà insurmontable du blessé.

Puis il le replia, et regarda Fye, toujours en arrière. Lorsque Shaolan se redressa, un sursaut de panique s'empara du brun en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire au jeune blond, lui désormais impuissant. Il se saisit vivement du poignet de son adversaire, l'obligeant à faire volte face.

« N...non ... s'il te ... »

Ne pouvant soutenir davantage les yeux rubis voilé par la douleur, Shaolan se détourna et rejeta la main du brun d'un mouvement rapide. Il s'éloigna de lui pour se rapprocher lentement de Fye, dont la bouche restait entrouverte comme pour prononcer des mots qui ne sortaient pas.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Shaolan lui chuchota doucement:

« Reste avec lui, je vais prévenir les secours. »

Le blond se retourna et croisa son regard. Il semblait enfin reprendre conscience et acquiesça alors machinalement.

« S'il lutte il s'en sortira. » finit Shaolan en sortant du dojo, laissant les deux protagonistes face à face, Kurogané toujours accroupi et sonné, Fye debout, telle une statue de marbre.

Puis, comme si la pierre noble se fissurait, de ses doigts tremblant il laissa tomber un bout de métal argenté qui atterri sur le sol dans un léger tintement, sans qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour le rattraper.

Sans même en voir la forme, ce son résonna aux oreilles de Kurogané comme un écho insupportable qui lui serra le coeur. Alors c'était pour ça. Si Fye était venu ici, c'était bien pour le trouver. Car c'était pour la lui rendre. La clé de son appartement.

Accablé, le japonais ferma les yeux et se laissa s'affaisser lourdement sur le sol lorsque le blond se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le corps tremblant comme une feuille.

« K… Kurogané … Kurogané ! » souffla-t-il, la voix hachée dans des sanglots difficilement retenus.

Les yeux toujours clos, le brun quoique à demi conscient ressentit néanmoins tous ses autres sens palpiter lorsqu'il sentit la caresse d'une main agréablement douce frôler de façon hésitante, presque incertaine, le contour de sa joue. Oubliant un instant la douleur de son flanc, une extrême euphorie l'envahie, anesthésiant toute souffrance. Il sut alors que tout ce qu'il dirait à présent ne serait plus les mots de son esprit mais ceux de son cœur.

« Je … je ne te demande pas … de me pardonner, articula-t-il. Mais je suis désolé… de t'avoir tant fais souffrir.

_ Ne dis pas ça ! Coupa Fye avec une fausse froideur qui trahissait son angoisse. Je n'ai jamais connu de plus grand bonheur qu'à tes côtés ! »

Pfff, comme c'est minable, songea Kurogané. Soit il était maso, soit il était vraiment...

« J'ai joué … avec ton cœur. Je suis ignoble.

_ Tais-toi ! Arrête de parler ! Economise tes forces pour rester en vie !

_ Non … Si je dois … mourir maintenant, c'est pour une bonne raison. Me … punir ou alors m'empêcher de …continuer mes conneries …

_ La ferme ! Hurlait-il à présent. Arrête de te blâmer comme un héros à la Shakespeare, merde ! On est dans la vraie vie et tout le monde a en lui sa part de lâcheté et d'hypocrisie alors tu vas me faire le putain de plaisir de tenir bon, et tout s'arrangera !

_ Rien ne s'arrangera, puisque je … puisque je ne te mérite pas.

_ Ta … gueule, Kuro … gané ! » sanglota le blond bouleversé par ses paroles, et qui devina qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner, quoiqu'il dise.

Kurogané sentit les bras frêles et tremblant entourer son buste tandis que le jeune homme hoquetai des mots qui sortaient à l'état de sanglots.

« Moi je … je ne veux que toi ! »

... soit il était vraiment amoureux de lui.

De nouveau un long silence s'installa, durant lequel de bruyants reniflements et gémissements résonnaient dans la salle vide. Le liquide chaud et moite collait désagréablement contre le T-shirt du brun, et celui ci réalisa que la blessure était en effet plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. C'était sûr, cette fois il allait y passer. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps…et tant de chose à dire !

En y repensant, il avait toujours trouvé les scènes où le héros expire complètement niaises et ringardes tellement il s'attarde sur les bons sentiments et appuie sur les mots tendre, mais à présent que s'était à son tour de quitter la scène, il compris que lorsque l'on vit ses derniers instants, beaucoup trop de choses devraient soudain être dites… en simplement un court instant.

Lui, il aurait voulu dire à Fye à quel point les dernières semaines passées avec lui étaient les plus incroyables de sa vie. Que s'il avait eu le choix, égoïstement, il n'aurait absolument rien changé pour pouvoir revivre indéfiniment ces moments. Qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment ou sentit battre son cœur avant de le rencontrer.

Fye avait était le déclic de sa vie.

Il était le moteur de sa récente existence, et c'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit mourir de cette façon. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il l'oublie et trouve ainsi le moyen de refaire sa vie.

Alors, il décida d'utiliser ses dernières forces en luttant contre la pire douleur qu'il n'eut jamais connue pour dire ce qui devait être dit, héros ou pas, avec mots tendre ou sans.

« S'il … s'il te plaît, sors d'ici …

_ Je peux pas !

_ Oublie-moi, Fye.

_ Je peux pas !

_ Vas-t'en et ne repense plus jamais à moi,... c'est pas un voeu... c'est un ordre.

_ JE PEUX PAS ! »

Des perles d'eau salées tombèrent sur les joues de Kurogané avant de rouler le long de son cou. Il pensa bêtement qu'il s'agissait de celles de Fye, mais la brûlure dans sa gorge et le violent hoquet qui l'empêchèrent de parler lui signifièrent que lui aussi, après tout, il avait le droit d'être triste. Parce qu'il allait mourir et qu'il n'avait pas encore dit l'essentiel.

« Fye … »

Son cerveau s'engourdit soudain et il sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans épais brouillard.

« Fye, je t'aime … crois-moi. »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune au regard clair se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lèvres humides au goût de ses larmes, fraîches et salées, arôme que Kurogané ne pouvait maintenant plus sentir.

Ashura avait accouru le plus vite possible en apprenant la nouvelle. La bagarre qui avait eu lieu dans le dojo devait avoir assez mal tourné pour que se déplacent urgentissimes et policiers. Dans le couloir, des dizaines d'élèves baignaient dans une tension extrême, une mélopée de murmures et de cris étouffés résonnaient comme un glas funèbre aux oreilles du directeur. Son angoisse monta d'un cran lorsqu'il crut entendre le nom de son fils et il franchit sous le regard inquiet des étudiants la porte du vestiaire encadrée par deux agents de sécurité. Il déboucha rapidement dans le dojo qui, malgré sa petite taille, accueillait sans encombre l'attirail que l'ambulance avait déployé autour d'une civière à présent couverte. Un homme bien peigné, aux lunettes en écailles, abordant un air détaché qui le rendait visiblement plus soucieux des plis de son veston que du drame en cours, s'avança vers le directeur, trop figé par l'horreur de la scène pour serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Faisons fis des présomptueuses présentations, lança-t-il, acerbe.

_ Suwa Kurogané.

_ C'était un de mes élèves en effet. Section Histoire. Comment il … ?

_ Décédé de sa blessure, il y a un quart d'heure à peine.

Ces derniers mots semblèrent filer à travers l'esprit de Ashura qui venait de se concentrer sur une autre silhouette, malingre et souple, chemise tachée par le sang et joues rougies par les larmes, en face d'un inspecteur qui notait scrupuleusement chaque mot que le jeune blond semblait lâcher sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsque Ashura s'avança de Fye, celui ci ne releva même pas la tête. L'inspecteur non plus ne prêta nulle attention à la main qu'il venait de poser sur l'épaule de son fils, et continua son interrogatoire formel :

« Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

_ Début Mars.

_ A quelle occasion vous êtes vous rencontré ?

_ On travaillait ensemble sur le rendu de fin de semestre. »

Le regard vide, ses yeux perdus dans les méandres de ses pensées étaient rivés sur le brancard que l'on plaçait dans la camionnette.

« Etiez vous souvent en conflit, ou entreteniez vous une bonne entente ? Je veux dire, quelle était la nature de votre relation avec ce garçon : ennemi, camarade, ami ? »

La double porte du véhicule claqua dans un bruit sourd, et Fye leva les yeux à présent empreint d'un profond sérieux vers son interlocuteur.

« C'était mon amant. »

* * *

_Noooooooooon ! Rangez cette corde, repliez ce cuter, déchargez votre revolver ... Un court épilogue arrive dans pas longtemps !_

_A bientôt_


	12. Epilogue

**Titre:** **Dangereuses Liaisons **

**Manga: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent aux Clamp, et je leur souhaite bien du courage, les pauvres ... :)**

**Ah my gogod ! J'ai jamais reçue autant de reviews !! Je suis trop heureuse je sais pas quoi diiiiire! Bah déja tous vous remercier, ouais ! **

**Merci à Mirty 91 pour son humour toujours au rendez vous , Irissia 87 pour son éternelle présence , Waders pour ses goûts musicaux géniaux (ouais rien à voir mais on va en tenir compte!) , Sitatu pour ses commentaires énergiques , Sedinette-sama pour toutes ses reviews, tous ses encouragements depuis le début, Anders Andrew pour ses critiques constructives très enrichissantes , Aribouttchouz pour ce premier commentaire (moi aussi j'ai aimé écrire cette phrase!), Yuka pour cette "triple dose" de colère et d'humour non retenus (j'espère que tu va survivre stp T-T), KuroxFye pour sa détermination à me massacrer (!), Sanashiya pour ses fréquents commentaires ultra long et méga déjanté, Nandra-chan d'avoir autant aimé cette fic et de l'avoir si gentillement commenté dès que possible, Lolodu 86 de sa fidélité , Lewalla de l'énomre interêt que tu as porté à cette histoire en cette période d'exam si noire , Blackcat 78 pour sa grande franchise sur ce dernier chapitre, lâche toi pour l'épilogue! Merci à Eiko pour tout son amour ( ;p )et sa perpétuelle adoration , Fyelizu et ses sincères remerciements (ça se fait ça, de remercier des remerciements?) , Sachiko-chan pour ta (toute)première review ... et les autres! (oui je sais sa mort est pas classe et pas réaliste... mais fallait qu'il crève :p) , Hiryu-san pour sa haine envers Tomoyo (tes sentiments me sont allés droit au coeur ;p), Shika pour tant d'émotion à chaque commentaire,La Nouf d'être revenue, et je crois même que ton commentaire a été coupéééé T-T et Gabriellioncourt pour ses commentaires et fics que j'adore mais qui me font poireauter c'est triiiste !**

**J'ai oublié personne j'espère, car toutes ces reviews m'ont fait super plaisiiiiiir, j'ai atteinds un stade généreux sans m'en rendre compte, je vais choper la grosse tête, devenir insuportable et me laisser submergée par la prétention, pour finir rouée sous les baffes de ma soeur qui en aura plus que marre (elle m'achèvera pour tous ceux qui ont détésté cette fin). Cette fic m'a pris pas mal de temps, je l'ai débutée pendant un stage début Février ... alors je déprime de savoir que ça y est c'est fini (oui bon mouchoirs et trompettes, abrège ta vie, on s'en tappe un peu là ...) Je vais profiter de celui du mois de Juillet pour pondre autre chose de plus réjouissant et comique, essayons ! **

**La fin de cette fic, parlons en un peu, est ouverte, je tiens à le préciser vu que dans le prologue, Kuro n'a que 19 ans ... on peu imaginer (enfin c'est ce que je voulais noter tout à la fin mais ça faisait trop lourdingue et longuet, donc j'ai laissé tel quel) on peu imaginer donc, que c'est son passé et que par la suite il canalisera sa peine et haine dans les arts du sabre, deviendra notre ninja fou furieux sanguinaire et repartira pour les aventures que l'on connait si bien ... (il peut aussi se suicider deux jours après ce n'est pas à exclure.) A vous de voir, ce n'est plus de mon ressort ! **

**Bon je parle trop, mes blablas sont je pense plus long que l'épilogue en lui même -.-, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! A bientôt :DDDD**

Epilogue

Kurogané ouvrit vivement les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le plongea dans une extrême perplexité, qui eu don de l'étourdir encore plus. Il tenta de répondre aux questions primordiales et prioritaires qui lui sautèrent à l'esprit.

Comment ? Son corps était lourd, moite et semblait encore endolori. S'il arrivait à battre prestement des paupières, sa tête était interdite du moindre mouvement. Complètement impuissant. Un vrai légume.

Où ? Allongé, sur un grand matelas confortable. Un futon, dont le contact lui était plus que familier. Une odeur de pin embaumait l'air de ce lieu qui, malgré la forte pénombre empêchant toute reconnaissance visuelle, semblait avoir déjà visité sa mémoire.

Quand ? Aube, midi, soir, crépuscule ou nuit, quelle importance… Le temps semblait avoir été son seul compagnon durant ce qu'il pensait être un … long sommeil.

Qui ? La présence à ses côtés, assise, attendant calmement le réveil du jeune homme. Depuis tout ce temps. Elle n'était pas celle que Kurogané aurait voulue … mais à sa vue, tout lui revint à l'esprit, les morceaux du puzzle de ses souvenirs s'imbriquèrent, le voile opaque devant sa mémoire se leva.

« Tomoyo. »

La jeune enfant le regarda, l'air emplit de bienveillance et de compassion.

« Bon retour à toi, Kurogané… »

Oui, il était de retour dans cette réalité qui avait été effacé de sa mémoire durant un temps incertain, une réalité qui été pourtant sa vie, son passé, son monde, et son âme. Une réalité à laquelle Fye n'appartenait pas.

« …Tu as bien dormi ? »

Car Fye n'existait pas.

Quelle douce vengeance lui avait donc offert cette prêtresse de malheur : être séparé de la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux dès qu'il venait de la trouver. La justice qu'elle s'était obligée à exercer n'était que le prix cruel que coûte un éveil des sentiments.

« Je ne … le reverrai pas. »

Il ne le formula pas comme une question, mais Kurogané souhaitait au plus profond de lui que Tomoyo ravive le faible espoir qui subsistait en lui. Car il n'y allait de nul doute que cette dernière savait tout. Avait tout entendu, tout vu, de la parole la plus amère au mot le plus doux, du geste le plus violent à la plus amoureuse étreinte. De son intimité ainsi mise à nu, Kurogané ne ressentit aucune gêne tant le choc de la réalité l'ébranlait. Il attendit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, immobile comme un mort, que Tomoyo lance le coup fatal de sa voix enfantine et posée.

« Le monde auquel il appartient s'en est allé dès que tu as ouvert les yeux. »

Ces mots firent bien plus mal au ninja que la blessure mortelle qui lui avait été infligée dans ce qui lui semblait déjà être une autre vie. Il déglutit pour masquer le crispement de sa mâchoire, mais Tomoyo ne fut pas dupe de l'état dans lequel était plongé le jeune homme. Elle s'y était attendue, car après tout, s'il était revenu, c'était bien parce qu'il avait changé dans le sens qu'elle escomptait. Les remords qu'elle avait refoulé depuis ce fameux choix l'assaillirent de nouveau, et elle tenta quelques explications, afin de se justifier, probablement.

« Tu es tombé amoureux de lui, d'un amour assez fort pour pouvoir briser le sceau et revenir ici, chez toi. Mais cet amour est un rêve. Et un rêve est un souvenir. Il finira par disparaître, tout en laissant en toi les bienfaits et séquelles qu'il a éveillé. »

Mais Kurogané n'en avait rien à foutre, de cette morale bienfaitrice à deux sous et du jeune homme mature et tendre qu'il était censé être devenu. La prêtresse avait joué avec ses sentiments, tout comme lui l'avait fait avec son Fye. Sauf que là, la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait ne faisaient pas partie d'un rêve, et n'allaient pas s'effacer d'un battement de cils.

Quelle ironie, facétie inspirée par le cruel épilogue de ce conte où les sentiments amers et violents vainquent sur la bonne morale si longtemps inculquée. Triste réalité où la confiance et l'amour, utopiques de croire en leur rôle dans une fin heureuse, ne sont qu'aussi fragiles qu'éphémères. Seule morale : en ce monde, les bons comme les méchants, souffrent à s'en déchirer le coeur.

Si pour certains, douleur, peine, et décontenance sont symbole d'impuissance ou de honte, l'impassibilité ou l'indifférence ne sont qu'un leurre afin de vouloir se montrer plus fort que l'on est. Et c'est bien connu, les ninjas du Japon sont un modèle de force et de vaillance. Voilà pourquoi, en ramenant ses bras autour de son visage, celui qui se voulait le plus puissant guerrier de ce pays renvoya son invitée, d'un ton tranchant et venimeux.

« Tomoyo … dégage. Je ne veux plus… te voir. »

Calmement, la prêtresse se redressa et sortit sans mot dire, laissant au jeune homme le loisir de jeter sa prétention et son apathie, acceptant sa faiblesse et s'autorisant sans honte à épancher ses larmes, dont l'arôme salé se mêla à celui de son dernier baiser .

.oO° FIN °Oo.


End file.
